Mister Moony
by Dione-chan
Summary: Harry flieht aus Askaban und wird danach von Todessern verfolgt. Auf seiner Flucht erhällt er unerwartete Hilfe und wir Zeuge von einem Liebesdrama.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Mister Moony

Rating: T

Disclaimer: HP und Ladyhawke sind nicht meine

Warnings: slash, violence, angst

Beta: Rodo, vielen lieben Dank für deine Geduld!

Summary: Hier habe ich mir einmal die Handlung von diesem fantastischen Film "Der Tag des Falken" ( "Ladyhawke" im Orginal) vorgenommen und die Charaktere gegen die von Harry Potter ausgetauscht. Hoffe es gefällt!

* * *

Mister Moony

Kapitel 1: 

Tief in den Mauern von Askaban, dem Gefängnis, dem noch keiner entflohen war, saß ein junger Mann. Er setzte all seine verbliebenen Kräfte ein um sich aus diesem Höllenloch zu befreien. Immer wieder sprach er sich selber Mut zu. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt hier sein Ende finden.

Über ihm durchstrichen die Wachen dieses unheimlichen Ortes die Gänge und zerrten einige der Verurteilten aus ihren Zellen. Sie sollten heute ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden, zumindest nach Ansicht der Todesser, die vor geraumer Zeit die Macht an sich gerissen hatten.

Im Innenhof des Gefängnisses schrien Gefangene, bevor sie ihrem schrecklichen Schicksal übergeben wurden. Dies Schicksal war der Kuss der Dementoren, den Wachen dieses grauenhaften Gefängnisses. Die finsteren Gestalten entrissen den armen Schuldnern ihre Seele, und so würden diese als leblose Hüllen weiterleben müssen. Das schlimmste denkbare Szenario, welches sich ein Zauberer nur vorstellen konnte.

Drei Todesser marschierten durch die klammen, kalten Gänge zu den verschiedenen Zellen, aus denen sie die nächsten Opfer der Dementoren heraussuchten.

Einer der Drei hielt inne und wandte sich an seine Begleiter unter denen sich auch eine der Wachen befand:„Ich will diesen Harry Potter! Der soll unter den nächsten Drei sein!"

Die Gruppe der Todesser folgte der Wache, die sie zu Harrys Zelle führte. Doch als sie in den kleinen, schlecht beleuchteten Raum aus rohem Stein sahen, war von dem Jungen nichts zu sehen.

„Das ist die falsche Zelle! Wo ist Potter?"

Doch der Dementor beharrte darauf, dass Harry in dieser Zelle untergebracht war. Unwirsch riss der Todesser, der die Gruppe führte, die schwere Metalltür zu der Zelle auf. Darin fand er nur einen alten Mann, mit einem langen, weißen Bart und blauen Augen, der über seine verärgerten Besucher zu lachen begann, was die drei Todesser nur noch mehr in Rage versetzte.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen, Alter?", fauchte der Anführer, ein Mann mit langem, blondem Haar und einem hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Gefangene zeigte mit funkelnden Augen auf ein schäbiges Gitter im Boden der winzigen Zelle, welches einen Schacht abdeckte, der in die Tiefen der Gefängnisinsel führte.

„Der Kleine ist da durch! Ist euch wohl entwischt und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr ihn wieder zu fassen bekommt!"

Der Todesser starrte ungläubig auf den schmalen Schacht. Nie im Leben würde dort jemand hindurch passen. Vielleicht ein Kind, aber dass war auch schon alles.

„Lüg nicht, du Spinner!" Der Todesser griff sich den alten Mann und riss ihn am Kragen hoch und stieß ihn zu der Wache.

„Ich will dass dieser Alte mit der letzten Gruppe den Kuss bekommt! Sofort!"

* * *

Harry war derweilen durch den engen Schacht geschlüpft, bis ihm einige herabgestürzte Gesteinsbrocken, die von der maroden Schachtdecke herabgebrochen waren, den Weg abschnitten. Harry fluchte, doch er hatte nicht vor sich von diesem Hindernis aufhalten zu lassen. Ihm war es gelungen bis hierher zu gelangen und es fehlten ihm nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Freiheit. Er würde jetzt ganz sicher nicht aufgeben und so begann er sich den Weg frei zu graben.

„Oh, verdammt Harry! Grab! Nicht aufgeben! Du schaffst es, Harry!"

Harry grub bis seine Finger wund und blutig und die Nägel abgerissen waren. Doch den Schmerz war es wert. Bald erreichte er eine tief liegende Röhre, die Kanalisation der Gefängnisinsel.

Harry stolperte durch die hüfthohe Kloake, deren Gestank beinahe unerträglich war, doch besser als die Aussicht auf einen Dementorenkuss war sie allemal. Harry watete blindlings drauflos.

„Merlin! Ich bitte dich! Zeig mir den richtigen Weg! Ich muss hier raus!" Verzweifelt murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während er durch die verwirrenden Gänge und Abzweigungen der Kanalisation wanderte.

* * *

Im Schein der untergehenden Sonne, nicht weit von der Gefängnisinsel Askaban, landete ein prächtiger Hippogreif. Auf seinem Rücken trug das stolze Tier einen dunklen gekleideten Mann. Wenig später schlich aus dem Schatten eines nahen Felsen ein großer Wolf hervor, doch er schien weder verängstigt durch den Reiter, noch machte er Anstalten ihn anzugreifen. Er gesellte sich nur an dessen Seite, und das sonderbare Gespann spähte auf die graue, wilde See hinaus.

* * *

Es schien als würde Harrys Flehen bald Gehör geschenkt. Nicht weit von sich entdeckte er einen Lichtstrahl, der von der Decke her rührte, außerdem waren Stimmen zu vernehmen. Schnell eilte Harry auf die Stelle zu und entdeckte einen Schacht, der wieder nach oben führte. In der Hoffnung, die Außenmauern zu erreichen, kletterte er nach oben.

Dort angekommen sah Harry sich einem neuen Problem gegenüber, der Schacht war mit einem fest sitzenden Gitter verschlossen. Mit aller Kraft drückte er dagegen bis sich langsam das Eisen löste. Doch sein Fluchtversuch blieb nicht ganz unbemerkt. Nur wenige Schritte von dem verschlossenen Schacht entfernt wurde ein blonder Junge auf das Geschehen aufmerksam. Dieser trat näher und spähte in die Dunkelheit, wo er im Schatten Harrys Gesicht entdeckte.

„Was willst du da?", fragte der Blonde in einem überheblichen Ton.

Harry geriet in Panik und fauchte: „Verschwinde! Los hau ab! Und sei bloß ruhig!"

In dem Moment erschien der blonde Todesser, der eben Harrys Flucht aus dessen Zelle bemerkt hatte, und baute sich vor dem Jungen auf. „Was treibst du da, Draco? Bleib ja von dem stinkenden Loch weg! Du willst doch nicht riechen wie einer der Gefangenen, oder?", fragte er süffisant und sah dabei den jungen Mann nicht, der sich verzweifelt an die Gitterstäbe krallte.

Harry spürte nur noch einen sehr durchdringenden Schmerz als der Mann in der schwarzen Robe über das Gitter und ihm damit auf die Finger trat. Dieser schien seine Finger unter seinen Sohlen entweder nicht zu bemerken oder es einfach zu ignorieren. Nicht damit rechnend, dass Harry direkt unter ihm in dem Schacht hing.

Trotz all der Schmerzen bemühte Harry sich ruhig zu bleiben und sich weiter an die Eisenstäbe zu krallen. Er durfte nicht entdeckt werden und dies schien der einzige Ausgang für ihn zu sein. Also musste er durchhalten. Doch ohne Erfolg. Nach langen, qualvollen Minuten verließen Harry die Kräfte und seine Finger rutschten von dem glatten Eisen ab. Er stürzte. Bald darauf fand er sich in der stinkenden Brühe wieder. Aber dennoch meinte das Schicksal es gut mit ihm.

Nach kurzer Zeit fand er sich in tieferem Wasser wieder, welches jetzt nicht mehr nur nach Abfällen und Exkrementen, sondern auch nach Salz roch. Es schien Wasser von der See außerhalb zu sein. Angespornt durch seine Entdeckung folgte Harry dem Kanal. Schwimmend erreichte er erneut ein Gitter, welches den Gang verschloss, den er gerade entlang geschwommen kam. Es gab keine Chance für Harry dieses zu öffnen.

Doch es gab vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit: Harry füllte seine Lungen mit Luft und tauchte ab.

Wie erhofft fand er eine spröde, aufgebrochene Stelle in dem Eisenverschlag. Eilig quetschte Harry sich durch den Spalt. Er schwamm, als wenn der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her wäre, und tauchte nach wenigen Metern nur kurz auf, um erneut seine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Bald fand Harry sich im offenen Meer, am Rande der Gefängnisinsel wieder. Über ihm kreisten einige Dementoren und einige weitere Todesser auf ihren Besen. Schnell tauchte Harry wieder unter die kalte Wasseroberfläche. Er durfte auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden.

* * *

Derweilen war Lucius Malfoy in seine Villa zurück appariert, welche seit geraumer Zeit als Hauptquartier der Todesser diente, um Verstärkung zu holen damit man Potter wieder einfing. Außerdem stand ihm die unangenehme Aufgabe bevor, seinem Todesserkollegen Severus Snape von Potters Flucht zu konnte Harry nicht ausstehen, da dieser einfach der Sohn seines Vaters war. Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an seine Eltern erinnern konnte.

Snape, der sich in den letzten Tagen ebenfalls mit hier aufhielt, sah zu dem blonden Mann, der mit sichtlichem Unmut den Raum betrat.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte Snape von Lucius wissen. Er spähte über seine Hakennase zu ihm hinüber.

„Potter ist aus Askaban entkommen."

„WAS?" Snape fuhr mit einer solchen Wucht von seinem Stuhl hoch, dass dieser auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er starrte Lucius mit ungläubigen, schwarzen Augen an. Das konnte nicht sein? Oder doch? Bis jetzt war noch keiner aus diesem Höllenloch entkommen! Doch dieser Unruhestifter Potter musste wieder einmal das scheinbar Unmögliche erreichen.

„Findet ihn! Ich will, dass ihr in findet, und dann werde ich ihn höchst persönlich avada kedavran!"

Lucius nickte und verschwand wieder aus dem Salon. Er war auch alles andere als begeistert über den Vorfall. Vor allem wollte er nicht wissen, wie ihr Meister reagieren würde, sollten sie den Jungen nicht wieder finden.

In der großen Eingangshalle fand Malfoy noch einige weitere Todesser. Ungeduldig fauchte er die vier an, sie sollten gefälligst ihre Besen holen und mit ihm zurück nach Askaban apparieren, um nach diesem Dummkopf Potter suchen. Crabbe, Goyle und die beiden Brüder Lestrange taten wie geheißen, holten ihre Besen und folgten Lucius nach Askaban. Sie waren fest dazu entschlossen, den Flüchtigen wieder in ihre Gewalt zu bringen und erfüllt von der Sorge, was wohl mit ihnen geschehen würde, sollte Lord Voldemort von ihrem Versagen erfahren. Er würde sicher nicht begeistert darüber sein zu erfahren, dass ein Gefangener aus Askaban entkommen war.

* * *

Wenige Momente später standen die Todesser an den Außenmauern der Gefängnisinsel. Das Meer war unruhig und kaum einer konnte sich vorstellen, wie ein so magerer Junge wie Harry durch diese Wogen schwimmen sollte. Er würde ertrinken, sobald er die offene See erreicht hätte. Dennoch entschieden sich Malfoy und seine Begleiter das Meer zwischen Askaban und dem Festland abzusuchen. Schnell bestiegen sie ihre mitgeführten Besen und rauschten davon.

Rabastan sah zu seinem Bruder Rodolphus. Die beiden standen noch vor den Pforten, die in das Innere des Gefängnisses führten.

„Was meinst du? Lebt dieser kleine Rotzaffe überhaupt noch?", erkundigte sich Rabastan.

Rodolphus zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran seinen Flugbesen zu besteigen. „Wohl eher nicht. In der Brühe ertrinkt doch jeder. Selbst die Fische."

Keiner der beiden sah die zierliche, nasse Gestalt, die sich hinter ihnen aus dem aufgewühlten Wasser zog. Vorsichtig schlich Harry zu den Brüdern. Er brauchte unbedingt einen Zauberstab, denn der seine war ihm abgenommen und zerbrochen worden, als man ihn in die Zelle geworfen hatte. Doch ohne einen Zauberstab würde ihm die Flucht nie gelingen, zumindest nicht auf Dauer.

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff Harry sich den Zauberstab, den Rabastan gedankenlos in die Tasche seiner Robe geschoben hatte. Dieser bemerkte nichts von dem Diebstahl. Auch nicht als Harry ihm mit einem leisen „Accio Geldbörse" auch noch seinen Geldbeutel aus der Tasche zog und ebenfalls in seiner eigenen Hose verschwinden ließ.

Ausgestattet mit Zauberstab und Geld tauchte Harry zitternd wieder in das dunkle, kalte Wasser, sehr darauf bedacht von den beiden arglosen Todessern nicht doch noch entdeckt zu werden. Innerlich grinste er über die Dummheit von Rabastan und Rodolphus, die jetzt beide mit ihren Besen davonstoben um nach ihm zu suchen.

Harry tauchte unter und schwamm in Richtung des Ufers davon. Das Wasser war kalt und ungestüm, aber Harry nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen. Er würde nicht ertrinken, nicht jetzt, da ihm die als unmöglich geltende Flucht aus Askaban gelungen war.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihm beinahe unendlich vorkam, erreichte Harry endlich das Ufer des Festlandes. Erschöpft zog er sich aus dem kalten Wasser, um unter einem naheliegenden Strauch Schutz zu suchen. Über ihm schwebten noch immer Todesser und einige der Dementoren. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich diese wieder auf ihre Insel zurückzogen, davon überzeugt, dass der Flüchtige in den wilden Wogen des Meeres ertrunken sei. Auch die Todesser zogen sich bald darauf wieder zurück, ebenfalls im Glauben Harry hätte seine Flucht nicht überlebt.

Harry schlüpfte unter dem Gestrüpp hervor und überlegte, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Wenn die Todesser ihn für tot hielten, war das natürlich ein gewaltiger Vorteil für ihn. Hungrig und frierend entschied Harry sich dazu nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren, um dort erst einmal unterzutauchen.

Am Rand des kleinen Zaubererdorfes angekommen, sah Harry sich erst einmal um. Er war immer noch nass und er fror wie ein Schneider, deshalb musste er unbedingt frische Kleidung und etwas zum Essen finden. Ihm knurrte der Magen und ihm war schon übel vor Hunger.

In der Entfernung hörte Harry ein unheimliches Heulen, es klang nicht nach einem Wolf, doch es schien etwas Großes, Düsteres zu sein.

Nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert, doch noch herauszufinden, was die Dämmerung mit seinem schmerzvollen Heulen erfüllte, machte Harry sich auf den Weg in das Dorf.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Mister Moony

Kapitel 2:

Die Sonne stieg zwischen den Bergen empor, als ein dunkler Reiter begleitet von einem großen Wolf zwischen den Felsen oberhalb einer kleinen Ortschaft auftauchte. Der Mann saß auf dem Rücken seines prächtigen Hippogreifs und überblickte das Dorf zu Füßen der teilweise sehr felsigen Abhänge.

* * *

Harry schlenderte derweilen in der Morgensonne durch Hogsmeade. In der letzten Nacht hatte er keine Unterkunft mehr gefunden, so dass er sich in einer alten Scheune am Ortsrand hatte verstecken müssen. Jetzt wollte er sich aber unbedingt andere Kleider und etwas zu essen organisieren. Doch woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen? So spazierte Harry ganz gemütlich durch den Garten einer Zaubererfamilie, der weder durch einen Zaun noch durch ein paar Sträucher eingegrenzt wurde. Die beiden Kinder der Familie, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, spielten im Freien. Sie sahen Harry und wunderten sich, was dieser auf dem Grund und Boden ihrer Eltern zu suchen hatte. Aus einiger Entfernung beobachteten sie ihn, dabei bekamen die Kinder nicht mit, wie Harry mit ein paar flinken Bewegungen einige Kleidungsstücke von der Wäscheleine riss und unter seiner schmuddeligen Robe verschwinden ließ.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte der kleine Junge Harry jetzt. Er hatte allen Mut zusammengenommen und war auf diesen zugetreten. Seine kleine Schwester schielte unsicher hinter ihm hervor.

„Och, nichts! Wollte nur einen Morgenspaziergang machen."

Die Kleinen schienen Harry die Geschichte nicht ganz abzukaufen und beäugten ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich geh dann mal weiter. Tschüß ihr beiden!"

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Harry davon, schwer darauf bedacht, dass die Geschwister nicht sahen, wie er sich noch das Paar Schuhe aneignete, welches vor der Tür des Hauses gestanden hatte. Mit der nicht ganz rechtmäßig erstandenen Garderobe bewaffnet, verschwand Harry hinter dem nächstmöglichen Busch, wo er in die frischen Kleider schlüpfte. Die schmutzige und zerschlissene Bekleidung, welche er bis dahin getragen hatte, schnürte er zusammen. So machte er sich erneut auf, dieses Mal zu einem ortsansässigen Wirtshaus, dem „Eberkopf", um nun dort eine warme Mahlzeit einzunehmen.

Harry trat durch die Tür des schäbigen Gasthauses und eine kleine Glocke kündigte sein Eintreten an.

Der alte, weißhaarige Wirt wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu und musterte ihn mit Neugierde und Zweifel, ob dieser Jüngling wohl seine Zeche bezahlen könnte.

„Guten Morgen! Ich hätte gern ein Butterbier und etwas von ihrem Eintopf, am besten eine doppelte Portion."

Der Wirt hob eine erstaunte Braue.

„So? Und wie willst du das Ganze bezahlen?"

Harry griff in seine Tasche und öffnete die Geldbörse, um die er Rabastan Lestrange erleichtert hatte. Als der Wirt die vielen Galleonen in dem Lederbeutel sah, änderte sich sein Gebaren gegenüber Harry umgehend. „Gut, junger Herr. Nehmen Sie Platz, ich bringe gleich ihre Bestellung."

Harry wandte sich derweilen zu den anderen Gästen um. Viele der Anwesenden hatten die Kapuzen ihrer Roben weit ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass man nicht erkennen konnte, wer sich eigentlich darunter verbarg. Harry war dies nicht ganz geheuer. Auch wenn die Todesser ihn ganz offensichtlich für tot hielten, ertrunken in der stürmischen See, so war es nicht sicher, dass er ihnen nicht doch irgendwo versehentlich über den Weg lief und sie ihn erkannten.

„Sag mal bist du nicht der Kleine da auf dem Poster?", fragte einer der vermummten Gäste und wies auf ein Fahndungsbild, welches an der morschen Eingangstür hing. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätten die Todesser ihn doch noch nicht ganz aufgegeben und hatten keine Zeit verloren überall sein Bild aufzuhängen. Ganz zu schweigen von der netten Summe Kopfgeld, welches sie für ihn zu zahlen bereit waren.

Harry wunderte sich weshalb ihm dieses Bild nicht schon eher aufgefallen war. Hätte er gewusst, dass überall nach ihm gesucht wurde, wäre er nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen und einfach in den „Eberkopf" spaziert. Auch wenn sein Hunger noch so groß und quälend war. Jetzt musste er nur versuchen irgendwie aus dieser Situation heil heraus zu kommen. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals.

Hu, was ich? Nein, dass bin nicht ich", log Harry, doch mit dem Gefühl dies nicht besonders glaubwürdig zu tun. Dennoch hoffte er, dass man ihm seinen Schwindel abnahm. Er hatte keine Lust gleich wieder eingekerkert zu werden, schon allein der Gedanke daran trieb ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn und in einem Kampf gegen einen erwachsenen Zauberer würde er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den Kürzeren ziehen. Auch wenn er in der Zeit auf der Strasse so manche nützlichen Kniffe gelernt hatte. So blieb ihm nur noch die Hoffnung sich aus der Situation heraus zu schwindeln.

Einer der vermummten Gäste stand auf und trat näher an Harry heran und schien ihn dabei aus dem Schatten seiner Kapuze heraus genau zu mustern. Harry spürte regelrecht, wie die bohrenden Blicke auf ihm ruhten.

„Und du bist dir absolut sicher, dass dieses Bild nicht dich zeigt?", fragte die verhüllte Gestalt spöttisch während sie ihre Kapuze abstreifte und das blonde Haupt von Lucius Malfoy entblößte. Harry überkam plötzlich Panik, Schweiß schoss ihm aus sämtlichen Poren, als er erkannte in welch unglücklicher Situation er sich befand.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich auch andere Gäste erhoben und ihre Gesichter enthüllt. Sehr zu Harrys Unbehagen entpuppten sich die meisten der Gäste als Todesser. Sie waren ihm also doch gefolgt. Aber Harry hatte nicht vor sich kampflos wieder in dieses Höllenloch zurück bringen zu lassen. Lieber starb er hier im Kampf. Eine bis jetzt unbekannte Entschlossenheit machte sich in Harry breit.

Die Todesser zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie gegen den Flüchtling.

Flüche und Zauber stoben durch den Schankraum des „Eberkopfes" und Harry hatte schwer zu kämpfen um nicht von einem der verschiedenfarbigen Blitze getroffen zu werden. Doch seine kleine, magere Gestalt war sehr wendig und er duckte sich hinter Tische und Bänke, die ihn schützen sollten. Die unbeteiligten Gäste sowie der Wirt zogen sich fluchtartig in eine Ecke hinter der Theke zurück; keiner von ihnen war daran interessiert zwischen die Fronten zu geraten.

Harry schoss gelegentlich den einen oder anderen Zauber zurück und stieß zwei seiner Verfolger kurzerhand um, als er versuchte sich einen Weg zur Tür zu bahnen. Die Todesser hatten zu Beginn schlechte Karten gegen ihn. Sie erinnerten eher an einen unorganisierten Haufen als an eine tödliche Gefahr.

Nachdem Harry es gelungen war, seine Verfolger noch einmal zum Narren zu halten, huschte er aus dem Wirtshaus, fest in dem Glauben wieder einmal entkommen zu sein. Doch er täuschte sich. Ihm war im Eifer des Gefechts entgangen, wie drei der Todesser schon vor ihm das Gebäude verlassen hatten, und nur darauf warteten, dass er ihnen folgte. So fand Harry sich statt in Freiheit in einem immer enger werdenden Kreis aus Todessern wieder, an ihrer Spitze Lucius Malfoy. Harry fluchte im Geiste über seine Leichtgläubigkeit die Todesser so einfach abzuhängen.

„So, und was machen wir mit diesem kleinen Unruhestifter jetzt? Wir können nicht riskieren,

dass du uns noch mal entkommst. Eine Idee wie wir dies verhindern können?"

Überheblich trat Malfoy auf den Jungen zu und erhob seinen Zauberstab, um den Todesfluch auszusprechen. Doch er hatte noch nicht einmal die halbe Formel zu Ende gesprochen, als schon Macnair neben ihm zusammensackte, getroffen von einem roten Lichtblitz. Ruckartig sahen die Todesser in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schockzauber gekommen war.

Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, gekleidet in eine ebenso schwarze Robe, trat auf die Gruppe zu, seine grauen Augen stachen kalt aus seinem schönen Gesicht. „Ihr lasst den Jungen gehen! Sofort!"

Harry kannte den Fremden nicht, und noch weniger verstand er, weshalb dieser ihm helfen wollte. Doch andererseits war er Merlin mehr als dankbar, dass er ihm diesen unerwarteten Retter geschickt hatte.

Lucius' aristokratisches Gesicht verzog sich zu einer unschönen Fratze, als er den Fremden erkannte. „Black! Sieh einer an. Was willst du denn hier? Ich glaube außerdem nicht, dass dies hier deine Angelegenheit ist."

Der Unbekannte, dessen Name wohl Black sein musste, zeigte sich wenig berührt. Er trat näher und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Todesser. „Los, Kleiner! Lauf!"

Dies ließ Harry sich nicht zwei Mal sagen, und er machte sich davon.

Malfoy trat kochend vor Wut auf Black zu und erhob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Was glaubte der eigentlich wer er war? Die beiden Kontrahenten musterten sich mit kalten Blicken, als sich plötzlich einer der Todesser von der Gruppe löste und auf Black zu rannte.

„Sirius! Bist du das?"

Der Todesser sah dem Mann sehr ähnlich, als seien sie miteinander verwandt. Black sah zu dem Todesser, der ihn gerade adressiert hatte, und musterte ihn kurz mit einem Ausdruck sehr gemischter Gefühle, bevor er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder Malfoy zuwandte. Leise murmelte Black eine Formel und ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus seinen Zauberstab. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen wie Malfoy den jüngeren Mann neben sich packte und ihm entgegen stieß. So traf der Avada Kedavra am Ende nicht Malfoy, sondern Regulus Black.

Sirius starrte entsetzt auf den Körper seines jüngeren Bruders, der vor ihm zusammensackte. Auch wenn Sirius und Regulus mehr als unterschiedliche Lebensansichten hatten, ließ das eben Geschehene ihn nicht kalt. Sie waren trotz alledem Brüder gewesen.

Sirius' Griff um seinen Zauberstab verstärkte sich und er feuerte erbarmungslos Flüche auf die Bande von Todessern ab, während die einen außer Gefecht oder gar tot zu Boden sanken, stürzten sich die anderen auf ihren Angreifer. Jedoch war der einfach der begabtere Zauberer und machte es den Todessern nicht gerade leicht. Lucius hielt sich anfänglich noch etwas zurück und ließ die anderen die Drecksarbeit machen, bis er genug davon hatte, dabei zuzusehen, wie Sirius seine Begleiteter vorführte. Malfoy stürzte sich Sirius entgegen, doch der ließ ohne große Umstände seine Robe in Flammen aufgehen.

Entsetzt schmiss Lucius sich auf den Boden und wälzte sich bei dem Versuch die Flammen zu löschen wie ein Tier im Dreck der Straße. Einer der verblieben Todesser versuchte per Zauber die brennende Kleidung zu löschen, während die anderen noch stehenden ängstlich zurück wichen, als Sirius einfach an ihnen vorbeistapfte. Keiner hatte mehr den Mumm sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

* * *

Derweilen suchte Harry verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Doch welche? Die Todesser hatten zwar einige ihrer Flugbesen mitgebracht, doch diese waren mit derart komplizierten Zaubern gegen Diebstahl gesichert, dass es Harry absolut unmöglich schien auch nur einen davon zu lösen. Aus der Entfernung hatte er das Gefecht seines unbekannten Retters mit angesehen und war recht beeindruckt gewesen. Doch jetzt, da dieser das Feld räumte, entschied sich auch Harry so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Da er aber keinen Besen klauen konnte und im Moment zu aufgewühlt zum problemlosen Apparieren war, entschied er sich dazu dies zu Fuß zu tun.

* * *

In der Entfernung konnte er hören, wie Malfoy wetterte und seine Todesserkumpane anbrüllte, sie sollten die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Keine guten Aussichten für Harry. Doch erneut kam unerwartete Hilfe. Er hörte hinter sich das Trommeln von Hufen, und als er sich nach seinem vermeidlichen Verfolger umblickte, traf sein Blick auf den Mann namens Black, der ihm auf seinem Hippogreif gefolgt war. Ohne großes Federlesen packte dieser Harry am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich auf das große Tier, welches sich umgehend in die Lüfte erhob. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Harry noch beobachten, wie einige der Todesser ihre Besen an sich genommen hatten und versuchten ihnen zu folgen. Aber da tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein großer Wolf auf der Bildfläche auf und fiel sie an. Binnen weniger Momente waren die Besen zerbrochen und die vom Unglück verfolgten Todesser wiesen einige unschöne Bisswunden und Kratzer auf. Der große Wolf derweilen lief unter dem Hippogreif den beiden hinterher.

* * *

Nachdem sie einige Zeit geflogen waren, landete Sirius den Hippogreif und sie ritten durch einen finsteren Wald. Harry begriff noch immer nicht, was dieser mysteriöse Mann von ihm wollte, dennoch war er dankbar, dass dieser ihn aus den Fängen seiner Verfolger befreit hatte. Der Wolf, welcher vorhin die Todesser daran gehindert hatte sie zu verfolgen, trottete friedlich neben ihnen her. Er wirkte dabei eher wie ein Hund, der seinem Herren folgte, als das mächtige, wilde Tier, welches er war.

Als der Tag sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte und man die einbrechende Dämmerung über den Wipfeln der Bäume erkennen konnte, kamen sie an einem ziemlich schäbigen Haus vorbei.

Vor dem Haus saß ein schmuddliger Mann, der sie mit geröteten Augen musterte. Dünne Rauchschwaden stiegen von seiner Pfeife auf, die er zwischen die Lippen geklemmt hatte. Als Harry und Sirius neben seiner dürftigen Bleibe anhielten, erhob er sich und trat näher an die beiden heran.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte der Mann und eine penetrante Alkoholfahne stieg Harry in die Nase.

„Wir würden gerne die Nacht hier verbringen, wenn das möglich wäre", beantwortete Sirius die eben gestellte Frage. Der offensichtlich alkoholisierte Mann zog eine kleine, tönerne Flasche aus seinem fleckigen Umhang und nahm einen tiefen Schluck daraus.

„Geht nicht. Kein Platz", antwortete der Fremde und wandte sich von ihnen ab um wieder seinen Platz vor dem Haus einzunehmen.

Sirius griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor.

„Wir würden natürlich auch für die Unterkunft bezahlen."

Auch Harry zog seine gestohlenen Galleonen hervor und ließ sie klimpern, in der Hoffnung, die Aussage von Sirius noch zu unterstreichen. Die Augen des Mannes nahmen einen begierigen Ausdruck an, als er das Geld sah. Er schien einem lukrativen Geschäft wie diesem nicht widerstehen zu können.

„Gut. Ihr könnt da in der Scheune schlafen." Mit diesen Worten zeigte der Mann mit seiner dreckigen Hand auf einen naheliegenden Verschlag.

„Vielen Dank."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mister Moony

Episode 3:

Sirius lotste den Hippogreif zu der baufälligen Scheune, dicht gefolgt von dem Wolf. Er betrat die Scheune, wo er einen geschrumpften Kofferschrank aus der Robe zog und diesen wieder in seine Orginalgröße zurückversetzte. Unbemerkt von Harry öffnete er diesen und zog ein Bündel Kleider heraus. Sanft fuhr er über die Garderobe, bevor er sie auf einem Strohballen ablegte. Sobald er dies erledigt hatte, erschien auch schon Harry in der Scheunentür.

„Ich hab jetzt alles erledigt, was du gesagt hast. Gibt's sonst noch was?"

Sirius sah zu Harry, dann lächelte er und drückte ihm einen blutigen Sack voller toter Ratten, welchen er ebenfalls aus seinen Gepäck geholt hatte, in die Hand. „Versorg den Hippogreif noch."

Harry trat auf das edle Tier zu und versuchte die Kette zu greifen, welche um den Hals des Hippogreifs geschlungen war. Doch dazu kam er gar nicht genug an es heran. Der Hypogreif stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und bäumte sich vor Harry auf. Dieser wich erschrocken zurück. Als der Hyppogreif sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, startete Harry einen erneuten Versuch die Kette zu packen, doch mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie zuvor. Frustriert musterte Harry den Hippogreif. Wie sollte er ihn den versorgen, wenn er ihn nicht mal an sich heran ließ? Oder wollte ihm Sirius einen Streich spielen und wusste genau, dass sein Reittier keine Fremden duldete?

Doch er wäre nicht Harry Potter, wenn er sich so leicht unterkriegen ließe, und so setzte er ein drittes Mal an sich der Führung des Hippogreifs zu bemächtigen – was ihm natürlich wieder hoffnungslos missglückte.

Neben sich hörte Harry ein bellendes Lachen und als er sich umwandte, entdeckte er Sirius, der ihn wohl schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

„Hattest du schon Mal mit einem Hippogreif zu tun?", fragte er Harry dann, während er sich ihm und seinem Reittier näherte.

„Nein", gestand Harry. Es war seine erste Begegnung mit einem solchen Tier, doch er hatte schon von ihrer Existenz gehört. „Gibt es dabei etwas zu beachten, oder ist der bei allen so eigen?"

Sirius streichelte über den gefiederten Hals des Tieres, als er Harrys Frage beantwortete. „Sie sind sehr stolz. Wenn man sich ihnen nähern möchte, muss man sich erst vor ihnen verbeugen. Erwidern sie die Geste, kannst du näher treten."

„Verbeugen? Du hast dich gerade aber auch nicht vor ihm verbeugt."

„Stimmt. Ich kann darauf verzichten, da wir uns schon so lange kennen."

Harry nickte und betrachtete den Hippogreif eingehend, bevor er sich langsam vor ihm verbeugte. „So richtig?", fragte er Sirius.

„Ja, gut." Der Hippogreif starrte Harry derweilen mit seinen durchdringenden Augen an. Es schien gerade so, als wolle er abwägen, ob er diesem rüpelhaften Jungen noch eine Chance geben sollte oder nicht.

„Komm schon Schnäbelchen, der Kleine hat es nicht böse gemeint." Sirius klopfte dem Tier in einer freundschaftlichen Geste auf das Hinterteil. Als würde er seinen Herren verstehen, senkte dieser daraufhin sein Haupt. Nun erlaubte er Harry näher an ihn heranzutreten, was dieser jetzt auch tat, allerdings sehr viel besonnener als bei seinen ersten Versuchen.

„Sein Name ist übrigens Seidenschnabel." Sirius reichte Harry die Kette, bevor er wieder in dem baufälligen Stall verschwand und Harry erneut mit dem Hippogreif alleine ließ.

„Also gut. Komm, Seidenschnabel. Ich geb' dir was zum Futtern." Harry wedelte mit dem Sack voller Ratten vor Seidenschnabels Gesicht, woraufhin dieser Harry folgte, damit er ihn in der Nähe festmachen und mit den toten Ratten füttern konnte. Diese verschlang Seidenschnabel gierig, während Harry wieder zu der wackeligen Scheune ging.

Dort fand er Sirius vor, der den unteren Teil verriegelte. Nur der Wolf lag im Heu und beobachtete die beiden. Mit ernster Miene sah Sirius Harry an. „Heute Nacht möchte ich, dass du oben im Heu schläfst. Du wirst nicht runter kommen und du wirst mich auch nicht wecken! Haben wir uns verstanden?!"

Verwundert sah Harry zu Sirius hoch, dennoch nickte er. Damit schien dieser sich dann auch zufrieden zu geben.

* * *

Wenig später verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont, während Harry noch durch den Wald wanderte, um einige Zweige zu sammeln. In der schäbigen Unterkunft war es unangenehm kalt und er wollte wenigstens ein bisschen einheizen.

„Ich frag mich echt, was der von mir will?", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Die Nacht war ruhig und er hörte nur die leisen Geräusche der nachtaktiven Tiere.

„Ich komm mir vor wie der Depp vom Dienst. Tu dies, tu das", schimpfte Harry weiter vor sich hin, während er noch einige Zweige mehr aufnahm. Sirius hatte ihn angewiesen dies zu übernehmen, wie so manche andere Aufgaben auch. Doch darüber war Harry alles andere als glücklich, und so murrte er jetzt ununterbrochen vor sich hin, bis ihn ein lautes Knacken aufschrecken ließ. Verunsichert horchte er in die Dunkelheit, und vernahm bald darauf ein tiefes Knurren in seiner Nähe. Was war hier nur los?

Mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube machte Harry sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Rückweg zu dem kleinen Gehöft.

„Hey Ron, hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?", fragte er dann laut in die Stille.

„Klar, und Hermine hat ihren auch", gab er sich selber mit verstellter Stimme zur Antwort, während er immer schneller zu laufen begann.

„Sag mal Neville, die anderen sind doch noch vorne auf dem Hof, oder", begann Harry erneut sein Selbstgespräch, die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich unweigerlich auf. Er spürte, dass er verfolgt wurde. Wieder knackte es im Unterholz und Harry sprintete, das Feuerholz schon längst vergessen, zurück auf das Gelände des Hofes.

Dort angekommen suchte Harry den dunklen Wald nach seinem unheimlichen Verfolger ab. Nicht weit von sich hörte er ein leises Knacken, als habe sich jemand bewegt, doch Harry ignorierte das Geräusch. Sein Blick war noch immer stur auf das Unterholz gerichtet, als er langsam in Richtung der alten Scheune stolperte. Harrys grünen Augen weiteten sich, als er den riesengroßen Schatten entdeckte, welcher sich aus der Dunkelheit löste. Ein riesiges, schwarzes Etwas betrat die kleine Lichtung, auf der der ärmliche Bauernhof stand. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um einen Hund handeln musste. Einen gigantischen, zotteligen Hund.

Harry packte die kalte Panik, er hatte schon von dem Tier gehört. Dem Grimm. Dem Boten des Todes, und jetzt stand er, zu allem Überfluss, auch noch einem gegenüber. War er Askaban und den Todessern entkommen um nun hier das Opfer dieses sagenumwobenen Tieres zu werden?

Dies hatte Harry nicht im Geringsten vor. In seinem Inneren fragte er sich sowieso, ob etwas an dieser Geschichte mit dem Grimm dran war, oder ob es sich um reinen Aberglauben handelte. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn ein wenig. So eilte er schnellen Schrittes zu der alten Stallung, in der Hoffnung, das Tier würde ihm nicht dorthin folgen. Instinktiv griff er in seine Hosentasche und fand dort – nichts. Harry fluchte stumm über seine eigene Dummheit. Wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein und seinen Zauberstab auf seinem Lager oben in der Stallung liegen lassen? Gerade jetzt, wo die Todesser und vermutlich Greifer und einige andere geldgierige Gestalten hinter ihm her waren. So etwas durfte ihm auf keinen Fall noch einmal geschehen! Sollte es überhaupt noch ein nächstes Mal geben!

Auf dem Weg zu dem alten Stall wurde Harry jedoch plötzlich der Weg von dem alkoholisierten Mann abgeschnitten, der trotz seiner deutlichen Fahne mit erstaunlich ruhiger Hand seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harry gerichtet hielt.

„Hallo! Noch so spät unterwegs?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte Harry, sich noch einmal dafür verfluchend wie er nur seinen Zauberstab hat liegen lassen können.

„Ich hätte gern deine Geldbörse und die von deinem Begleiter auch", knurrte der Mann und stupste Harry grob in die Rippen mit seinem Zauberstab. „Nun, was ist mit dem Geld?"

Harry wollte schon in seine Tasche greifen, da er keine Chance sah sich unbewaffnet gegen den Dieb zu wehren, als er erneut den Schatten des Grimms übers Gelände schleichen sah. Und zwar direkt auf sie zu. Doch der schäbige, betrunkene Mann schien das Tier noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Harry wich instinktiv zurück, da er beobachten konnte wie der Grimm seine scharfen, fingerlangen Zähne entblößte. Mit diesen wollte er nicht unbedingt Bekanntschaft machen. Durch seine Reaktion und das jetzt deutlich wahrzunehmende Knurren wurde nun auch der Mann auf den Grimm aufmerksam. Seine Dackelaugen weiteten sich und er stolperte vor dem Tier zurück, Harry und das Geld, welches er ihm eben noch entwenden wollte, völlig vergessen.

Der Grimm kam näher und wurde mit jedem Schritt schneller.

„Das ist der Grimm!", quiekte der Mann verängstigt und ergriff panisch die Flucht, was die Aufmerksamkeit des schwarzen Tieres erst recht auf ihn zog. Der Grimm jagte ihn knurrend und bellend in den Wald, wobei er ihm auch einmal leicht ins Bein biss. Harry hörte einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei und wie der Mann winselte: „Aua! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich gehen!"

Dann waren nur noch stolpernde Schritte, das Knacken des Unterholzes und das Knurren des Grimms in der Finsternis zu hören.

Harry nutzte die Zeit und eilte zu dem baufälligen Stall zurück, sich nicht um das Wohl des Diebes kümmernd, der eben von dem Grimm angegriffen worden war. Dort angekommen, sah er sich noch einmal um und musste feststellen, dass der scheinbar sein Interesse an dem fliehenden Mann verloren hatte und wieder aus dem Wald gelaufen kam. So schlug Harry Sirius' Warnung in den Wind und rüttelte an der Tür.

„Sirius! Sirius! Scheiße! Komm raus! Da ist der Grimm!"

Stille schlug ihm entgegen. Sirius zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf Harrys verzweifeltes Klopfen und Rufen. So eilte dieser erst auf den Heuboden um seinen Zauberstab zu suchen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sein spärliches Gepäck im unteren Teil der Scheune lag. Durch eine Öffnung in der Decke schlüpfte Harry nach unten. Nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als die Szene, welche sich gerade vor der Tür abspielte.

Harry landete auf dem Boden und stellte erst einmal fest, dass er alleine war. Von Sirius war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Von dessen Abwesenheit noch mehr verunsichert, griff Harry sich den erstbesten Zauberstab, der bei ihrem Gepäck lag, und stellte fest, dass dieser der von Sirius war. Doch dies war ihm im Moment egal, er musste dieses Untier aufhalten. Harry trat an das unverglaste Fenster der Scheune, richtete den Zauberstab auf den Grimm, der gerade über den staubigen Boden schnüffelte und murmelte den nächstbesten Zauber. Doch nur ein leichter, farbiger Schwaden trat hervor. Wütend versuchte Harry es erneut, doch abermals wollte der Zauberstab nicht mit ihm kooperieren. Derweilen schien der Grimm Harrys Fährte aufgenommen zu haben und näherte sich dem Stall. Harry erhob erneut den fremden Zauberstab, als er plötzlich eine Präsenz hinter sich wahrnahm.

„Was tust du denn da?"

Ruckartig fuhr er herum und seine grünen Augen trafen auf goldene. Hinter ihm stand ein zierlicher Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar und einem fein geschnittenen Gesicht. Völlig perplex starrte Harry den Mann an, der ihm ohne Umschweife den Zauberstab aus der Hand nahm. Harry wollte schon protestieren, doch der Fremde legte nur wortlos einen Finger auf seine Lippen und gebot ihm zu schweigen. Dann wandte er sich von Harry ab und ging leichten Schrittes zu der Tür der Scheune.

‚Der will doch jetzt nicht da raus gehen?", dachte Harry ungläubig. Er eilte an die Seite des Mannes.

„Du kannst da jetzt nicht rausgehen! Da ist der Grimm!"

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Lächeln öffnete der mysteriöse Mann die Tür und schritt hinaus.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er auf die kleine, dunkle Lichtung. Harry starrte ihm ungläubig nach, dann kletterte er schnell wieder in den Heuboden, um von dort das Geschehen genauer zu beobachten. Was er jetzt jedoch sehen konnte, überschritt seine kühnste Vorstellungskraft.

Der zierliche Mann, der sich Sirius' Umhang übergezogen hatte und darin zu ertrinken schien, ging ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken über den Hof, als der Grimm auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und direkt auf ihn zukam. Doch er fiel den Mann nicht an, wie Harry erst befürchtet hatte. Er gesellte sich völlig friedlich an dessen Seite und ließ sich von ihm einfach von dem Hof wegführen. Total perplex wandte Harry erst einmal den Blick ab.

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gesehen!", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ich weiß, ich träume mit offenen Augen oder so", debattierte er weiter mit sich selbst. „Genau, das muss es sein! Ich träume." Noch immer ziemlich verwirrt setzte Harry sich auf einen Ballen Stroh.

* * *

An einem anderen Ort landete eine Eule auf der Schulter eines schwarz gekleideten Mannes. Dieser löste die Post, welche am Bein des Tieres festgebunden war, und befestigte sie am Fuß einer weiteren Eule, die schon auf ihren Botenflug wartete. Sie sollte das erschöpfte Tier, das gerade eingetroffen war, ablösen. Kaum hatte die Eule die Post übernommen, erhob sie sich auch schon in den trüben Himmel.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mister Moony

Episode 4:

Harry folgte Sirius auf dem Pfad durch den Wald. Dieser ging sicheren Schrittes vor ihm her, der Wolf trabte an seiner Seite. Nachdem sie einige Zeit gewandert waren, entschied Sirius, sie sollten eine Rast einlegen. Diesem Vorschlag war auch Harry alles andere als abgeneigt. Er band Seidenschnabel an einem Baum fest und setzte sich zu Füßen des schönen Tieres. Sirius ließ sich ihm gegenüber unter einem Baum nieder. Der Wolf legte sich neben ihn und bettete seinen großen Kopf in dessen Schoß.

‚Ein sonderbarer Anblick', dachte Harry, sprach diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht laut aus.

„Wir sollten etwas schlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir war, aber ich fand die letzte Nacht etwas anstrengend", schlug Sirius vor. Er zog sich die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Robe ins Gesicht um das Licht auszublenden.

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Ich weiß, noch immer nicht, was ich von der letzten Nacht halten soll."

Interessiert hob Sirius seinen Kopf und spähte mit seinen grauen Augen zu Harry.

„Ich hatte einen so sonderbaren Traum. Na ja, ich glaube zumindest, dass es einer war." Harry streichelte geistesabwesend über Seidenschnabels Vorderbein, während er weiter sprach. „Du hältst mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt. Da war dieser Mann. Und der Grimm, der diesen Betrunkenen von dem Hof weggejagt und dabei gebissen hatte. Ich fragte diesen Fremden, ob das ein Traum sei, und er meinte ‚Ja'. Ich bin mir aber noch immer nicht sicher, ob es wirklich einer war." Erinnerte sich Harry an den Moment, als er dem sonderbaren Mann in der letzten Nacht noch ein zweites Mal begegnet war.

Sirius musterte Harry eindringlich. Sein Gesicht blieb nachdenklich. „Hat er dir denn gesagt, wie er heißt?", wollte Sirius weiter wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hatte eine ganz warme Stimme und seine Augen waren so golden wie die eines Raubtiers. Du hältst mich bestimmt für irre!"

„Nein. Ich glaube auch an Träume. Vielleicht bin ich diesem Mann ja auch schon mal in einem der meinen begegnet." Sirius sah mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln zu dem Wolf, der zufrieden in seinem Schoß ruhte. Dann lehnte er sich wieder gegen den Baumstumpf und schloss die Augen. „Lass uns schlafen."

* * *

An einem anderen Ort kam eine völlig erschöpfte Briefeule an ihrem Bestimmungsort an, wo ihr ein weiterer schwarz gekleideter Mann ihr ihre Last abnahm. Die Briefeule ließ sich auf einer für sie vorgesehenen Stange nieder und trank gierig aus einem kleinen Wassergefäß daneben. Für sie war hier erst einmal die Reise zu Ende.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy hoffte, dass die Nachricht Snape erreicht hatte, die er per Eulenpost gesandt hatte. Nach der Blamage im „Eberkopf" hatten er und seine Kumpanen noch einige Zeit dort verbracht, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Doch jetzt musste Lucius Severus von der erneuten Flucht von Potter, und noch dringlicher, über die Rückkehr von Black berichten.

Blass, mit wirrem Haar und angekohlten Kleidern, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten, traf er in seinem Haus ein. Severus saß mit Narcissa und Bellatrix im Salon der Malfoy-Villa, als der ramponierte Hausherr in den Raum gestolpert kam. Snape und die beiden Frauen sahen mit Erstaunen zu Lucius.

„Was ist denn mit dir geschehen?" Narcissa schritt zu ihrem Mann und musterte diesen besorgt.

Snape hob eine Braue, erhob sich ebenfalls und ging Malfoy entgegen. „Das mag ja dein Haus sein, aber musst du hier so reinschneien?"

Lucius warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Du hast gut reden. Komm mit, ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, ging mit Lucius in den Gang hinaus und ließ die beiden Schwestern alleine im Salon zurück. „Was gibt's? In deinem Brief stand nicht allzu viel. Potter ist euch also wieder entwischt?"

Malfoy lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. „Ja. Er ist schon wieder fort. Aber diesmal hatte er Hilfe."

„Und wer hat Interesse daran, einem solchen Rotzlöffel zu helfen?" Der Unglaube war deutlich in Snapes Stimme zu hören.

„Es war Black. Er ist wieder da", antwortete Lucius.

Snape wirbelte herum, die schwarzen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Black? Er ist wieder da?"

Ein Nicken beantwortete seine Frage.

Daraufhin wirkte Snape kurz sehr abwesend. „War der Wolf auch bei ihm?" Lucius verstand die Frage erst nicht ganz, überlegte dann aber einen Moment und besann sich, dass zwei seiner Begleiter einen unerwarteten Zusammenstoß mit einem Wolf hatten, als Black zusammen mit Potter geflohen war. „Ja. Da war ein Wolf. Ein riesiges Vieh sogar. Dem würde ich gern das Fell über die Ohren ziehen."

„Das wirst du auf keinen Fall tun!", schnauzte Severus einen ziemlich perplexen Lucius an, der sich doch sehr wunderte, was den Tränkemeister so hatte explodieren lassen.

„Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Wolf! Black ist mir egal. Der soll meinetwegen verrecken. Aber den Wolf will ich lebend und unversehrt. Ich bin auch bereit, diesen Wunsch vor dem dunklen Lord vorzubringen."

Immer noch unschlüssig darüber, was Snape mit dem Wolf eigentlich vorhatte, nickte Malfoy und verschwand den Gang hinunter, um sich wieder zivilisiert einzukleiden. Er ließ den völlig in Gedanken verlorenen Severus einfach stehen.

„Nach all diesen Jahren", murmelte Snape und gesellte sich wieder zu den beiden Frauen.

* * *

Harry feuerte die verschiedensten Flüche auf einige wehrlose Äste, die ihm gerade vor die Augen kamen. Er hatte in Sirius' Gepäck einen unbekannten Zauberstab entdeckt, und er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, diesen aus zu probieren. Der Stab war offensichtlich sehr mächtig, doch ebenso schwer zu beherrschen. So musste Harry sich vor dem einen oder anderen Querschläger ducken.

Der Wolf lag in der Nähe im Moos und beobachtete Harry mit seinen goldenen Augen. Nachdem ihm erneut ein Fluch beinahe seine Haare versengt hätte, spürte Harry, wie jemand seine Hand griff und ihm den Zauberstab abnahm. Es war Sirius. Dieser drehte den hölzernen Gegenstand eine Weile zwischen den Fingern, bevor er ihn wieder in seiner Robe verschwinden ließ.

„Das ist ein besonderer Zauberstab. Ich habe ihn einem Freund meines Vaters abgenommen, als ich von dort fortgelaufen bin."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu. „Du bist weggelaufen?", hakte er dann nach.

Sirius nickte und ließ sich auf einem umgestürzten Baum nieder. „Ja. Meine Familie gehörte auch zu diesen ganz fanatischen Reinblutfamilien. Doch ich konnte mit dem Ganzen nichts anfangen. Taten sagen mehr über die Ehrbarkeit eines Menschen aus als ihre Herkunft. Und so habe ich eines Nachts die Flucht ergriffen."

Mit Hochachtung musterte Harry Sirius. Er hatte selber keine Erinnerungen an seine eigene Familie und hatte sich in so mancher dunklen Stunde nach dieser gesehnt. Doch Sirius war bereit gewesen seine eigene zu verlassen. Wegen unterschiedlicher Weltanschauungen. Das musste ihm bestimmt schwer gefallen sein, oder?

„Das war bestimmt schwer. Aber wie bist du denn an den Zauberstab gekommen?"

„Ein Freund meines Vaters, der glaubte, die Zauberer sollten über die Muggel herrschen, verfolgte mich. Es kam zu einem Duell. Da habe ich ihm ordentlich eingeheizt."

Sirius lachte bellend auf, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Der alte Knabe. Mein Vater hatte ihn aus dem Knast geholt und bei uns aufgenommen. Weil er der Meinung war, er wäre irrtümlich dort gelandet. Doch der alte Knacker hätte es besser wissen sollen, als sich mit mir anzulegen."

Harry staunte nicht schlecht über diese Geschichte, doch seine Neugierde war noch nicht ganz befriedigt. „Was ist aber jetzt an diesem Zauberstab so besonders? Hast du mit elf nicht auch einen eigenen bekommen?"

Sirius griff erneut in seine Robe und er förderte einen weiteren Zauberstab zutage.

„Zu dem anderen sage ich nur soviel: Er ist schon seit langer Zeit bekannt, bestimmt hast du auch schon Geschichten über diesen Zauberstab gehört. Aber mehr möchte ich nicht dazu sagen. Mir jedenfalls soll er dabei helfen mein größtes Ziel zu erreichen."

Dabei verfinsterte sich Sirius' Miene gefährlich und Harry wurde unbehaglich bei der kalten Aura, die den Mann plötzlich umgab. Dennoch war seine Neugierde wieder einmal größer.

„Was ist denn dein Ziel?"

Sirius schob seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Robe und richtete seine grauen Augen auf Harry bevor er antwortete: „Ich möchte einen Mord begehen und der Zauberstab soll mir dabei helfen, dass dies auch gelingt."

Harry schluckte. „Aha. Wer ist das zukünftige Opfer?"

„Severus Snape."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, denn er hatte schon von dem Mann gehört. Er sollte ein Todesser und der derzeitige Schulleiter der Zauberschule Hogwarts sein. Und ganz zu schweigen davon ein sehr ungemütlicher Zeitgenosse.

„Gut, dann werde ich dich dabei nicht aufhalten."

Harry griff seine wenigen Sachen, die er von dem alten Bauernhof hatte mitgehen lassen, und wollte sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Weg machen.

Sirius musterte ihn mit humorvollem Interesse. „Und wo willst du hin?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, weil er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, wo er hingehen sollte, oder was er überhaupt mit sich anfangen sollte. „Ich weiß noch nicht."

„Im Moment kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen."

Ungläubig sah Harry den Mann vor sich an. War er jetzt doch dessen Gefangener? „Und weshalb nicht?"

Sirius sah ihm unverwandt ins Gesicht. „Ich brauche Hilfe. Und du bist der Einzige, der mir helfen kann."

Tausende Fragen schossen Harry auf einmal durch den Kopf. Warum sollte er der Einzige sein, der helfen konnte? Er? Eine einfache Waise und ein Dieb. „Warum ich?", stammelte er, langsam. Er war der Ansicht, Sirius wäre nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen.

„Ich habe, Merlin weiß wie lange, nach jemandem gesucht, der mir helfen kann in die Villa der Malfoys einzudringen. Dort verstecken sich die Todesser. Aber keiner kommt da ungesehen rein."

Harry verstand noch immer nicht ganz, was Sirius von ihm verlangte, doch ihm kam eine vage Idee. „Nee! Vergiss es! Ich renn doch nicht in mein eigenes Verderben."

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf, wich zurück und suchte sein Gepäck.

„Bitte! Ich warte schon so lange darauf jemanden zu finden, und als ich gehört habe, dass jemand aus Askaban geflohen ist, wusste ich, dass meine Zeit gekommen ist. Jemand der Askaban entkommt, hat auch keine Schwierigkeiten in den Unterschlupf der Todesser einzudringen." Sirius bemühte sich eindringlich darum Harry umzustimmen. Doch der war immer noch nicht bereit sich in Sirius' Pläne einbinden zu lassen.

„Nein! Nein! Und nochmals nein! Ich bin dir dankbar für die Rettung, aber lebensmüde bin ich nicht." Mit diesen Worten warf Harry sich sein spärliches Gepäck über die Schulter. In Gedanken fragte er sich, ob Sirius ihm etwas antun würde, wenn er jetzt einfach ginge. „Also, mach's gut! Viel Glück mit deinem Vorhaben. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder."

Im Hintergrund konnte Harry den Wolf winseln hören, als er sich umwandte und davon ging.

Funken stoben und Rauch stieg empor, als nur wenige Zentimeter neben Harrys Schulter ein Zauber in den Baum einschlug, an dem er gerade vorbei gehen wollte. Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um. Sirius saß noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab und einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen um die Lippen auf dem alten Baum. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten fast schalkhaft, als er eine fragende Braue hob.

Resigniert seufzte Harry, als er zurück an den Lagerplatz ging, wo er sich Seidenschnabels Kette griff um den Hippogreif mit sich fort zu führen. „Komm, Junge. Wird Zeit das wir weitergehen." Sirius erhob sich ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Er suchte noch sein Gepäck, und folgte dann Harry, mit dem Wolf im Schlepptau.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mister Moony

Episode 5:

Die Seile kratzten unangenehm an seinen Handgelenken und der Baum, an dem er festgebunden war, drückte ihm unangenehm in den Rücken. Harry fluchte leise. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Sirius war vor einiger Zeit gegangen und hatte ihn bei ihren Sachen zurückgelassen. Doch nicht ohne ihn vorher an den nächstbesten Baum zu fesseln. Er sollte ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, doch noch die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Als die Minuten so durchs Land strichen, wurde Harry auf einige Geräusche in seiner Umgebung aufmerksam. Sich diesen zuwendend entdeckte er den zierlichen Mann, den er schon auf dem Hof gesehen hatte. Der war gerade damit beschäftigt, einem Hasen nachzujagen. Doch der Schockzauber, der das Tier hätte zu Fall bringen sollen, prallte an einem nahegelegenen Baum ab.

„Verdammt!", schimpfte der Unbekannte.

Harry kam eine Idee. „He! Hallo!"

Der Mann wandte sich zu Harry und schien diesen von ihrer letzten Begegnung her wieder zu erkennen, als er näher kam.

Bei Harry angekommen erkannte er dessen unangenehme Situation. In einiger Entfernung konnte man ein unheimliches Heulen hören, das gleiche, welches Harry schon bei der schäbigen Waldhütte gehört hatte. Doch jetzt hatte er erst einmal andere Sorgen.

„Kannst du mich nicht los machen? Todesser haben mich hier festgebunden."

Einen kurzen Augenblick musterten die auffälligen, goldenen Augen Harry. In ihnen spiegelte sich der offensichtliche Unglauben.

„So. Todesser haben dich gefangen. Und warum haben sie dich dann hier mutterseelenallein zurück gelassen?"

„Das frage ich mich auch. Aber die kommen bestimmt zurück. Wärst du also so nett und würdest mich los machen?"

Nach kurzem Bedenken erhob der Mann seinen Zauberstab und löste, mit einem geflüsterten Spruch die strammen Fesseln. Kaum hatten diese sich gelöst, sprang Harry auf, packte sein Bündel und rannte in den Wald davon. Bevor er ganz in der Dunkelheit verschwand, rief er über seine Schulter zu dem Fremden.

„Richte Sirius noch aus, dass seine Fesseln echt eine Gemeinheit sind!"

Und schon war Harry verschwunden. Sich seines gewaltigen Fehlers bewusst starrte der Mann ihm nach.

„Oh Mann! Er wird mich umbringen."

* * *

Kaum war am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufgegangen, machte sich ein ziemlich säuerlicher Sirius auf die Suche nach seinem flüchtigen Begleiter. An seiner Seite reckte der Wolf die Nase in den Wind, um Harrys Fährte aufzunehmen. Mit viel Glück fanden die beiden auch bald eine Spur von ihm, sie folgten ihr und kamen keine Minute zu spät.

* * *

Harry war es gelungen sich wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er war bei seiner zunächst ziellosen Flucht durch den nächtlichen Wald doch direkt in die Hände einiger patrouillierender Todesser gerannt.

Natürlich war ihnen bei ihrer Arbeit Harry nicht entgangen, als dieser den Wald verlassen hatte, und in das kleine Gehöft am Waldrand geflohen war.

So fand Harry sich, nachdem ihn ein Schocker getroffen hatte, sehr schnell in der unangenehmen Gesellschaft von Rodolphus Lestrange wieder. Dieser zog ihn, sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden, hinter sich her. Harry wurde gefesselt und hinter einen Heuballen gesetzt, ohne dass ihm vorher sein Gepäck oder gar der Zauberstab abgenommen wurde. Dies könnte noch Harrys Chance sein. Innerlich grinste er über die Nachlässigkeit der Todesser.

Diese verschanzten sich gerade hinter einigen weiteren Heuballen und den Scheunen um dort auf Sirius zu warten, der sich unweigerlich näherte.

* * *

Sirius lies seine grauen Augen über die kleinen Hütten wandern. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm deutlich, dass hier Gefahr auf ihn lauerte, und er hatte nicht vor blindlings in eine Falle zu laufen. Auch der Wolf an seiner Seite entblößte sein scharfes Gebiss und sträubte die Nackenhaare. Neben Seidenschnabels leisem Traben war nur der Wind zu hören. Es war eindeutig zu still für Sirius' Geschmack.

Er wies seinen tierischen Begleiter an ein Stück zurückzuweichen. Der Wolf schien sehr genau zu verstehen, was von ihm verlangt wurde, und er duckte sich auf den Boden und schlich langsam zu einem der nahe liegenden Strohballen.

Harry kämpfte derweilen mit seinen sehr dürftigen Fesseln. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Sirius nur wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit Schaden zugefügt wurde. Mit Entsetzen hörte er wie nur etwas hinter ihm Kampfgeschrei losbrach. Flüche stoben an dem Ballen vorbei, hinter dem man ihn gefangen hielt.

Leise fluchend riss Harry an seinen Fesseln, was völlig unbeachtet blieb, da alle Todesser damit beschäftigt waren Sirius auszuschalten, oder ihn zumindest erst einmal von Seidenschnabels Rücken zu befördern. Adrenalin rann durch Harrys Venen und schien ihm ungeahnte Kräfte zu verleihen.

Yay!" Harry schüttelte die jetzt losen Fesseln ab, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und griff sich sein spärliches Gepäck. Dann schlich er los und kroch hinter dem Ballen hervor. Nur wenige Meter entfernt entdeckte er Sirius, der sich verbissen gegen die Übermacht von Angreifern wehrte.

Mit erstaunlich ruhiger Hand erhob Harry seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einige Schockzauber ab, zwei davon trafen ihr Ziel und die getroffenen Todesser gingen unbemerkt zu Boden. Mit rasendem Herz kroch Harry weiter. Das trockene Gras unter ihm stach ihm in die Hände. Doch bis jetzt schien keinem der Kämpfenden seine Flucht aufgefallen zu sein. Als er eine offene Fläche zwischen zwei Scheunen zurücklegte, beobachtete Harry wie der Wolf einem Todesser ziemlich zusetzte. Der schwarzgewandete Mann schrie vor Schmerz als der Wolf seine Zähne in dessen Schenkel versenkte. Blut ergoss sich ebenso von einer deutlichen Bisswunde an seinem Arm, mit der der Wolf ihn wohl des Zauberstabs entledigt hatte.

„Ugh." Harry wurde es ganz flau im Magen, als er das Ausmaß der Verletzungen sah. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was der Wolf mit seiner mageren Gestalt anstellen würde. Doch darüber brauchte er sich keine Gedanken machen. Er war nicht auf der falschen Seite von Sirius' Begleiter und außerdem hatte er gerade ganz andere Probleme, als sich darüber den Kopf zu zermartern.

„Ahhh!", ein durchdringender Schmerzensschrei übertönte das allgegenwärtige Kampfgeschrei. Ruckartig fuhr Harry herum. Angst breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war eindeutig Sirius, der aufgeschrien hatte.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah Harry, wie dieser sich an die Schulter griff. Blut rann zwischen seinen blassen Fingern hervor und Schmerz verzerrte deutlich sein Gesicht. Dennoch verspürte Harry eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge. Im ersten Moment hatte er schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, aber wie er sah war Sirius noch am Leben. Dennoch wusste er auch nicht wie schwerwiegend seine Verletzung war. Diese schien ziemlich stark zu bluten, was nicht gerade dafür sprach, dass es sich dabei nur um einen Kratzer handelte.

Sie mussten hier raus und zwar schnell! Mit erstaunlich klarem Kopf sah Harry sich um und schätzte seine Situation und seine Chancen auf eine heile Flucht ein. Er konnte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass Sirius noch schwerere Verletzungen erlitt. Er stellte fest, dass die meisten Todesser sich in Sirius' Nähe befanden, der noch immer auf Seidenschnabels Rücken saß. Er selber hatte schon einen kleinen Vorsprung und wenn er die Füße in die Hand nahm, müsste es ihm zumindest gelingen sich irgendwo zu verstecken. Sirius dürfte mit Seidenschnabel keine Probleme haben den Todessern zu entkommen und der Wolf, der von dem Todesser abgelassen hatte und sich nun an den nächsten heranpirschte, müsste eigentlich schnell genug sein um die Bande abzuhängen.

So sog er einmal tief Luft ein, ignorierte sein panisch pochendes Herz, trat in das Sichtfeld der Kämpfenden und rief Sirius zu: „Schnell verschwinde! Ich will nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen umbringen lässt!"

Sofort ruhten alle Augen auf ihm. „Das ist Potter! Los fangt ihn wieder ein!", brüllte Lestrange wutentbrannt, als er sah, dass Harry erneut dabei war ihnen zu entkommen. Doch die drei Todesser, die sich in seine Richtung in Bewegung setzten, kamen nicht sehr weit. Sirius erledigte zwei davon und auch Harry schockte einen seiner Angreifer.

„Lauf! Verdammt mach das du weg kommst!", rief Sirius zurück, die Anstrengung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Unsicher machte Harry sich auf den Weg, doch er wollte Sirius nicht zurücklassen. So hielt er erneut inne und sah sich zu diesem um.

Sirius kämpfte noch immer mit den Todessern und versuchte zu verhindern, dass diese ihm folgten. Sein Gesicht war, wie selbst aus dieser Entfernung zu erkennen war, blass und schweißnass.

„Du sollst doch verschwinden!", fauchte er Harry an, als er dessen Zögern bemerkte.

„Los, lauf mit Harry!", rief Sirius dann dem Wolf zu, der gerade einen weiteren Todesser kampfunfähig machte. Dieser reagierte sofort und tat wie ihm geheißen. Harry sah, wie das Tier auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Er wollte selber auch schon wieder die Flucht ergreifen, als er beobachtete wie Lucius Malfoy, der ebenfalls zu der Gruppe gehörte und seinerseits genau wusste, dass dies der Wolf war, den Snape unbedingt in die Finger bekommen wollte, seinen Zauberstab erhob. Er richtete ihn aber nicht auf Sirius, sondern auf den fliehenden Wolf.

Harry wollte noch eine Warnung schreien, doch ihm blieb jedes Wort im Halse stecken, als er mit ansehen musste wie der Wolf von einem Fluch getroffen wurde.

Umgehend heulte dieser auf und stürzte zu Boden. Sein Körper war von unzähligen tiefen Schnitten überzogen.

Ohne groß zu überlegen eilte Harry zu dem Wolf. Er hörte wie Sirius in unbändiger Rage aufschrie und trotz seiner Verletzung den Todessern einen Zauber nach dem anderen um die Ohren jagte. Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen zogen diese sich auch ziemlich schnell zurück, als wären sie mit dem Ausgang des Gefechtes mehr als zufrieden.

Kaum waren die Todesser aus dem kleinen Hof disappariert, glitt Sirius von Seidenschnabels Rücken und eilte zu Harry und dem Wolf. Mit zitternden Händen kniete er sich zu dem Tier und versuchte sich ein Bild von dem Ausmaß der Verletzungen zu machen. Harry sah von dem schwer verletzten Wolf zu Sirius.

„Ich glaube, da ist nichts mehr zu machen."

Der Wolf atmete flach und seine goldenen Augen waren weiterhin auf Sirius gerichtet, der mit einem gemurmelten Zauber versuchte, die schlimmsten der Schnitte zu heilen, um weiteren Blutverlust zu vermeiden. Dabei benutzte er aber keinen der gewöhnlichen Heilzauber, die Harry bis jetzt gehört hatte. Anscheinend war es ein schwarzmagischer Fluch gewesen, der die schlimmen Schnitte verursacht hatte, bei dem kein gewöhnlicher Heilzauber mehr helfen konnte. Sobald dies geschehen war, vergrößerte Sirius sein Gepäck und suchte einige Tücher aus dem Schrankkoffer, die er dann um einige, noch immer blutende Schnitte wickelte.

„Es wird alles gut. Du musst durchhalten, ja?", sprach er dem Wolf zu, bis er sich abrupt an Harry wandte. „Du wirst ihm helfen."

Harrys Augen wurden weit. Wie sollte er denn das anstellen? „Und wie? Es ist doch eh schon zu spät für ihn."

Diese Worte ließen Sirius' Gesicht einen gefährlichen Ausdruck annehmen. „Du wirst Seidenschnabel nehmen—"

„Aber der lässt sich doch von mir nicht reiten", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Du nimmst Schnäbelchen und bringst den Wolf in die Hütte am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Dort wird man ihm helfen."

Sirius stand derweil auf und holte Seidenschnabel näher zu ihnen. Der Hippogreif hatte etwas abseits von ihnen gewartet. Dann schnappte Sirius sich kurzerhand Harry und verfrachtete diesen auf den Rücken des Hippogreifs. Als letztes nahm Sirius vorsichtig den verwundeten Wolf auf, der sehr benommen wirkte.

Harry zog den nicht gerade leichten Wolf in seine Arme und balancierte dessen Gewicht so aus, dass er weder stürzte noch seinen Arm einschlafen ließ.

Sirius sah ihn noch einmal eindringlich an. „Wenn der Wolf stirbt, wirst auch du sterben, und wenn ich dich dazu bis in die Hölle verfolgen muss! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry nickte. Der Ausdruck in den grauen Augen sagte ihm, dass Sirius dies todernst meinte. Er würde ihn ins Jenseits befördern, sollte dem verwundeten Wolf nicht rechzeitig geholfen werden. So machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Mister Moony

Episode 6:

Harry ritt, so schnell ihn Seidenschnabel tragen konnte. Der Wolf lag beinahe bewegungslos in seine Armen, sein kräftiger Körper zitterte durch die bloße Anstrengung und den Blutverlust. Harry sah immer wieder zu dem Tier und überprüfte, ob es überhaupt noch am Leben war, doch seine Sorge war unbegründet, denn die goldenen Augen des Wolfes erwiderten stets seinen Blick.

Als die Sonne sich langsam dem Horizont näherte, erreichten die drei die Grenzen des Verbotenen Waldes. In der Entfernung sah Harry die Umrisse eines mächtigen Schlosses, welches jedoch nicht sein Ziel war. Er wusste, dass sich eine Schule hinter diesen dicken Mauern verbarg, die wohl seit geraumer Zeit unter der Kontrolle von Severus Snape stand. Aber er hatte sie nie selber besuchen können, weil er nur eine arme Waise war, nach der bis jetzt kein Hahn gekräht hatte. Ihm war zwar gestattet worden, mit elf einen eigenen Zauberstab zu kaufen, doch dies war auch schon alles. Seine größte Sorge war jetzt eh eine ganz andere als seine Ausbildung, und so hielt er die Augen offen und suchte nach seinem Ziel, das sich unterhalb dieser Gemäuer befinden musste. Und tatsächlich fand er bald die Hütte am Rand des unheimlichen Waldes.

Harry zog sachte an Seidenschnabels Kette und brachte so das Tier wieder auf den Boden. Aus dem Kamin der Behausung stieg Rauch und spärliches Licht leuchtete aus den Fenstern. Ein Garten voller unterschiedlicher Blumen, Kräuter und Kürbisse aller Größen und Farben erstreckte sich hinter der Hütte. Alles in Allem sah es recht heimelig aus. Doch Harry hatte dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Der Wolf in seinem Arm drehte seinen Kopf und begutachtete ihr Ziel.

„Jetzt haben wir's geschafft. Gleich wird dir geholfen."

Der Wolf knurrte ungehalten, was Harry reichlich irritierte.

„Toll. Jetzt bring ich dich hierher. Mir stirbt bald der Arm ab und du moserst noch rum."

Harry ritt näher an die Hütte und sah sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen, so entschied er anders auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Hallo! Ist jemand zuhause?", rief er. Doch es regte sich weder im Haus noch außerhalb etwas.

Erneut rief Harry: „Hallo! Ist jemand hier?" Doch wieder gab es keinerlei Reaktion. Frustriert trieb Harry Seidenschnabel an und sie umrundeten die Hütte einmal um zu sehen, ob sich jemand darin verbarg. Doch auch dies war vergebens. Harry wurden die Arme immer schwerer, da er aber nicht alleine absteigen konnte ohne dem Wolf Schmerzen zu bereiten oder ihn gar noch weiter zu verletzen, musste er weiter die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Wieder an der Vorderseite der Hütte angekommen unternahm Harry einen erneuten Versuch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Hallo! Ist denn niemand hier!"

Dieses Mal öffnete sich ein Fenster und ein gewaltiges, haariges Gesicht schaute heraus. „Ja, wer is'n da?"

„Hallo! Ich habe hier diesen verletzten Wolf. Denn soll ich herbringen."

Harry wies auf das verletzte Bündel in seinen Armen. Der übergroße Mann begutachtete seine Last aus der Entfernung.

„Gut. Dem ziehen wir gleich das Fell ab."

„Nein! Das geht nicht. Er ist kein gewöhnlicher Wolf. Er gehört Sirius Black."

Der Mann fuhr zusammen, erschrocken sah er zu dem Tier in Harrys Armen. Dann verschwand er von dem Fenster, nur um wenig später an der Tür zu erscheinen. Er eilte aus seiner Bleibe und nahm, so vorsichtig wie es seine Pranken zuließen, den Wolf aus Harrys Armen und trug das verletzte Tier umgehend in seine Hütte, wo er es auf sein gewaltiges Bett legte.

„Wie heißt du?", wollte der Fremde wissen, als er wieder vor der Tür erschien.

„Harry Potter", stellte Harry sich vor.

Der Mann nickte „Mein Name ist Hagrid", brummte er und wies Harry dann an: „Binde den Hippogreif hinter dem Haus an. Niemand sollte wissen, dass ihr hier seid. Die Schule oben ist seit einiger Zeit völlig unter Kontrolle der Todesser. Den letzten Schulleiter, der ein echt prima Mann war, haben sie nach Askaban verschleppt."

Harry erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an diesen unangenehmen Ort. Dann brachte er Seidenschnabel zu einem ruhigen, windgeschützten Plätzchen hinter der Hütte, wo er auch an einer Stange einige tote Frettchen entdeckte, die er ohne zu fragen griff und an seinen gefiederten Begleiter verfütterte.

Derweil verschwand Hagrid wieder im Inneren der Hütte und begutachtete die Verletzungen des Wolfes. Dafür öffnete er vorsichtig die notdürftigen Verbände. Als er das Ausmaß der Wunden sah, überlegte er eine ganze Weile, ob er es nicht doch riskieren sollte, die Heilerin der Schule herunter zu holen. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. So mussten seine spärlichen medizinischen Künste ausreichen um dem Wolf zu helfen.

„Keine Angst. Es wird alles gut. Du bist hier erstmal sicher", sprach Hagrid zu dem wehrlosen Tier, welches auf seine Worte leicht winselte.

Ein Blick in den Himmel zeigte Hagrid, dass er noch etwas Zeit hatte. Er wollte diese noch nutzen um die nötigen Utensilien für die Behandlung zusammenzusuchen. So ging er aus seiner Schlafnische, und zog den Vorhang zum Wohnbereich zu. Dort wies er Harry, der unschlüssig in der Tür gestanden hatte, an sich zu setzen. Er verbot ihm jedoch eindringlichst nach dem Wolf zu sehen, bevor er im Garten hinter dem Haus verschwand.

Harry verstand nicht, weshalb er nicht nach dem Wolf sehen durfte, da er doch derjenige gewesen war, der ihn bis hierher gebracht hatte. Also stand er einfach auf und schlüpfte an dem Vorhang vorbei in den Schlafbereich der Hütte.

Doch was er dort entdeckte, raubte ihm im ersten Moment den Atem. Auf dem riesigen Bett lag nicht mehr der große Wolf, sondern der unbekannte Mann, welchem Harry in der Nacht schon zwei Mal begegnet war. Seine Brust war über und über mit tiefen Schnitten übersäht und ihm stand der Schweiß in seinem blassen Gesicht. Als er Harry entdeckte, versuchte er sich aufzurichten.

„Sirius? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ihm geht es gut! Wirklich. Er wurde von Todessern angegriffen und verletzt. Aber nichts Dramatisches. Der Wolf wurde allerdings von einem heftigen Fluch getroffen. Aber das müsste dir ja bekannt sein."

Der zierliche Mann nickte, seine goldenen Augen wanderten an seinem geschundenen Körper hinunter, dabei wurde Harry erst bewusst, dass der andere unter der gigantischen Decke, die er über sich gezogen hatte, nackt sein musste. Dies verunsicherte Harry doch sehr und er wollte fürs Erste die Flucht ergreifen. Er stolperte zurück und stieß direkt mit Hagrid zusammen, der mit einem Arm voller Heilpasten, Kräuter und Verbänden hinter ihm stand.

In der Entfernung konnten die beiden ein trauriges Heulen hören, das gleiche Heulen, das Harry seit der ersten Nacht, welche er mit Sirius auf der Reise verbracht hatte, zu hören bekam.

„Du bleibst jetzt hier vorne." Hagrid bugsierte Harry zu einem riesigen Sessel, vor dem ein großer Hund schlief. „Das ist übrigens Fang." Hagrid wies auf den Hund bevor er wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwand. Dort machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Der Mann folgte Hagrid mit seinen Blicken, als dieser neben ihm alles vorbereitete um die tiefen Wunden zu versorgen.

„Sirius hatte Recht damit, dich zu mir bringen zu lassen. Ich bin zwar kein Heiler, aber ich werde dir schon helfen können."

Die goldenen Augen des Verwundeten schlossen sich und öffneten sich nach einigen Momenten wieder. Hagrid öffnete derweilen einen Tiegel mit Wundsalbe und tauchte ein sauberes Tuch hinein. Bereit, mit der Behandlung zu beginnen, legte er vorsichtig seine riesige Hand über die Lippen des Mannes, dessen Gesicht beinahe hinter der Pranke des Halbriesen verschwand. Doch ihm schien diese Position nicht gerade angenehm, so schob er die Hand von seinem Gesicht und griff sich stattdessen den Fellkragen von Hagrids Jacke. Er biss zu. Dann nickte er. Es konnte los gehen.

In den Tiefen des Waldes hörte man erneut das leidvolle Heulen des Grimms.

Harry stellten sich die Haare im Nacken auf, als er das Heulen und gleichzeitig das verhaltene schmerzvolle Stöhnen hinter dem Vorhang hörte. Am liebsten hätte er sich dem Wehklagen mit angeschlossen. Das Leid der beiden berührte ihn so ungemein.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Hagrid mit rotem Gesicht wieder in den Wohnraum zurück, während man hinter dem Vorhang nur noch das erschöpfte Atmen des Verwundeten hören konnte.

* * *

Snape warf sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her, er schwitzte und sein Atem ging rasselnd. Über die ganze Zeit, in der Hagrid sich um die Wunden des Wolfsmannes gekümmert und die dieser vor Schmerzen gewinselt hatte, durchzogen grauenhafte Träume seinen Schlaf und er konnte sich diesen Albträumen nicht entziehen. Mit völlig durchweichten Kleidern fuhr Snape jedoch auf, als jemand die Tür seines Zimmers aufriss. Im Schein des Lichtes, welches vom Gang hineinschien, hob sich eine kleine, plumpe Gestalt ab. Mit piepsender Stimme wandte der nächtliche Besucher sich an Snape: „Entschuldige die späte Störung, aber Fenrir ist gerade eingetroffen."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, wurde der kleine Mann schon grob aus dem Weg geschupst und ein Monstrum von Mann trat in das Schlafzimmer. Er war dreckig, ungepflegt und stank zehn Meter gegen den Wind. Als er den Tränkemeister anlächelte, wenn man denn von Lächeln sprechen konnte, entblößte er eine Reihe scharfer Fangzähne, die eher an ein Raubtier erinnerten.

* * *

„Sein Name ist Remus Lupin", erklärte Hagrid mit leiser Stimme, als er sich zu Harry setzte und für sie einen Feuerwhisky einschenkte. Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck von dem starken Getränk, während man noch immer das leidvolle Lied des Grimms in der Ferne hören konnte.

„Das ist Sirius, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry Hagrid plötzlich.

Dieser seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. „Du bist da in eine ganz traurige Sache reingerutscht, Harry Potter."

Neugierig sah Harry zu Hagrid, sehr gespannt darauf, was der andere noch von Sirius und Remus zu erzählen wusste.

„Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie ich den beiden zum ersten Mal begegnet bin. Sie waren beide Schüler hier." Hagrid wies auf das Schloss, welches über ihnen seine Schatten warf.

„Remus, er war …", er unterbrach sie kurz als wolle er überlegen wie er weiter erzählen sollte.

„Etwas an ihm weckt den Beschützerinstinkt. Man könnte meinen, er würde bei der kleinsten Belastung zerbrechen", sann Harry.

„Ja. So ist es. Es ging wohl jedem so." Hagrid nahm erneut einen Schluck und stellte seinen Becher wieder auf dem Tisch ab. „Remus ist aber bei weitem nicht so zerbrechlich wie es scheint. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war als Junge oft krank, aber das hat ihn nur zäher gemacht und von seinen Fähigkeiten als Zauberer brauchen wir gar nicht erst sprechen. Er weiß verdammt noch mal wie man einem Todesser die Hölle heiß macht."

Harry erstaunte dies nicht schlecht, wirkte Remus doch, als würde ihn der kleinste Zauber gleich umwerfen. Weiter kam er jedoch nicht mit seinen Gedankengängen, denn Hagrid fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort: „Er konnte jedoch mit seiner zierlichen Art jeden für sich gewinnen. Egal ob Mann oder Frau."

Harry nippte vorsichtig an dem brennenden Getränk und lauschte gebannt.

„Unter seinen flammensten Verehrern war auch Severus Snape, der ein Schüler des Hauses Slytherins war. Doch Remus hatte kein Interesse an ihm." Traurig lächelte Hagrid bei der Erinnerung. „Sein Herz gehörte bereits einem anderen. Einem Jungen aus einer alten, noblen Reinblüterfamilie, der gegen alle Tradition mit ihm zusammen dem Haus Gryffindor angehörte."

„Das war Sirius, nicht wahr?", hakte Harry nach, was Hagrid mit einem Nicken quittierte.

„Die beiden teilten sich einen Schlafsaal. Doch niemand wusste, dass zwischen ihnen mehr war als Freundschaft. Nicht mal ihre engsten Freunde."

„Warum haben sie niemanden von ihrer Liebe erzählt?", wollte Harry wissen, während das Gesicht von Hagrid sich trübte.

Er schluckte schwer, bevor er weiter sprach: „Zu dieser Zeit stand man gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe noch nicht so offen gegenüber wie heute. Und es gab da doch jemandem, dem sie von ihrem Verhältnis erzählt haben." Hagrid unterbrach sich, nahm seinen Becher auf und leerte ihn in einem gewaltigen Zug, bevor er in das leere Gefäß zu starren begann, ohne weiter zu sprechen. Harry griff sich die Flasche mit dem Feuerwhisky und schenkte Hagrid nach. Dann beharrte er darauf, dass dieser weitererzählte. „Eines Tages, als die beiden sich einen ruhigen Ort gesucht hatten, um alleine zu sein, hatte der Wildhüter der Schule die beiden in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Pose erwischt. So blieb den beiden nichts anderes mehr übrig, als zu gestehen."

Hagrid sah zu dem Vorhang, hinter dem Remus lag und, wie sein gleichmäßiger Atem preisgab, wohl schlief. In den Tiefen des Waldes hörte man immer noch das Klagelied des Grimms, der sich um seinen Partner sorgte.

„Der Wildhüter versprach den beiden Liebenden, niemandem etwas zu verraten. Doch der Narr hielt sein Versprechen nicht." Wütend warf Hagrid seinen Becher in die Flammen des Kamins.

„An einem Abend haben sich ein paar Schüler aus der Schule geschlichen und sind in „Die Drei Besen" gegangen. Dort begegneten sie dem Wildhüter, der schon so einige Feuerwhiskys intus hatte. Den Bengeln war nichts Bessres eingefallen, als den total Betrunkenen zum Narren zu machen. Fanden die wohl besonders komisch. Auf jeden Fall rutschte diesem Narren an dem Abend noch heraus, dass Sirius Black und Remus Lupin ein Paar waren."

Hagrid atmete tief durch. Ganz offensichtlich sprach er nicht gerne über diesen Vorfall, und Harry ahnte weshalb. „Einer der Schüler war Severus Snape. Der kochte natürlich vor Wut, da Remus ihm schon so oft einen Korb gegeben hatte. Aus lauter Enttäuschung und Eifersucht schloss er sich dann dem Dunklen Lord an. Glaubte wohl bei dem einen Weg zu finden Remus für sich zu gewinnen."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Harry zu Hagrid, der nur noch ins Feuer starrte und sich seiner Anwesenheit gar nicht mehr voll bewusst schien.

„Nachdem sie mit der Schule fertig waren, gingen sie zum Orden des Phönix. Das war eine Widerstandsgruppe, die der letzte Schulleiter Dumbledore gegründet hatte. War wirklich ein toller Mann, dieser Dumbledore. Schlimm, was die Todesser mit ihm angestellt haben. Nun jedenfalls, in einer ziemlich üblen Schlacht standen die drei, Remus, Sirius und Snape, sich dann gegenüber. Das war wohl der Tag an dem Snape merkte, dass er nie eine Chance bei Remus haben würde. Die beiden hatten damals alles getan um den anderen aus dem Gröbsten raus zu halten. Da musste Snape wohl klar geworden sein wie sehr die beiden sich wirklich liebten und dass da auch keine faulen Zauber helfen würden. Und so benutzte er die schwärzeste Magie, die er unter den Todessern gelernt hatte, und verfluchte die beiden." Jetzt sah Hagrid wieder zu Harry. „Wie der Fluch wirkt hast du ja gesehen. Remus ist bei Tag ein Wolf und Sirius ein Mensch und andersherum ist Sirius bei Nacht ein Grimm und Remus ein Mensch. Die beiden leben zusammen und sind doch ständig getrennt. Und das seit zwölf Jahren."

„Zwölf Jahre?!", keuchte Harry, der die Information kaum glauben konnte.

Hagrid nickte. „Ja. Seit zwölf Jahren fristen die beiden dieses unglückliche Leben."

* * *

Snape folgte dem ungepflegten Werwolf in die Eingangshalle. Er hatte den Greifer beauftragt, sämtliche grimmgleichen Hunde im Land zu jagen und zu erlegen. Jetzt brachte dieser seine Beute. Doch sehr zu Snapes Ärger war das Fell von dem Tier, welches er suchte, nicht dabei. Unwirsch fuhr er Fenrir an: „Das sind alles die Falschen! Der, den ich suche, ist fast so groß wie ein Bär! Es muss ein riesiges Fell sein und keine solche Fetzen wie das da."

Er hob eine Haut empor, die wohl einmal einem Hund von der Größe eines Schäferhundes gehört hatte. Einen Moment lang ging Snape neben dem Haufen von Fellen auf und ab, dann wandte er sich wieder an Fenrir: „Hast du im Moment aktuelle Order vom dunklen Lord?"

„Abgesehen davon wie alle auch ein Auge nach Potter offen zu halten, nein."

„Gut. Dann wirst du mir jetzt nicht den Grimm bringen, sondern den Wolf. Suche Black. Der Wolf ist bei ihm und wenn du Glück hast auch Potter."

„Mit Vergnügen!" Fenrir wandte sich um und rauschte aus dem Gebäude. Er ließ einen Duft von Schweiß und Blut hinter sich. Snape zog sich wenig später in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er erneut in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Harry hatte sich einen Stuhl an das riesige Bett gezogen und wachte über Remus' Schlaf. Dieser ruhte friedlich in Hagrids Bett und schien im Augenblick keine allzu großen Beschwerden zu haben. Doch nach einiger Zeit flatterten seine Lieder. Die außergewöhnlichen goldenen Augen öffneten sich und wanderten direkt zu Harry. Ein freundliches Lächeln erschien auf Remus' Gesicht, als er Harry an seiner Seite entdeckte, wo dieser offensichtlich die ganz Zeit über seinen Schlaf gewacht hatte. „Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er direkt, womit er Harry etwas in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Harry Potter", antwortete dieser knapp, woraufhin Remus nickte, bevor er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen sank er jedoch gleich wieder in die Kissen; die Verletzungen waren noch viel zu frisch um sich ungehindert bewegen zu können.

Harry war aufgesprungen und griff sich Remus` Schultern um ihn ruhig zu halten, als er gesehen hatte wie dieser versuchte sich im Bett aufzusetzen. „Bitte bleib noch liegen. Du bist doch verletzt."

Ein schmerzerfülltes Heulen durchbrach die Nacht und Remus schielte durch das Fenster über dem Bett hinaus, so weit es sein Zustand zuließ. Ihm war bewusst, dass es Sirius war, der sein Klagelied durch die Nacht klingen ließ. Traurig wandte er seine Augen von dem Fenster ab und starrte eine Zeitlang vor sich hin.

Harry wusste erst nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er hatte Mitgefühl mit den beiden unglücklichen Liebenden, doch er wusste nicht, wie er helfen konnte – bis ihm eine Idee kam.

Ohne groß nachzudenken begann er zu sprechen und hatte damit schnell Remus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. Er erzählte ihm von Sirius. Was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatten und was er ihm über Remus erzählt hatte, außerdem gab es da etwas, was ihn an dem Mann verwunderte.

„Es hat mich wirklich erstaunt, dass er sich so für mich eingesetzt hat – die Todesser hätten ihn umbringen können. Das hat bis jetzt noch niemand für mich getan."

„Ich glaube er mag dich. Sirius riskiert Kopf und Kragen, wenn ihm etwas an jemandem liegt."

„Aber er kennt mich doch so gut wie gar nicht."

„Nun, Sirius ist ziemlich impulsiv. Das hast du ja wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt. Er entscheidet sehr spontan, ob er jemanden mag oder nicht, und wenn er jemanden mag, dann gibt er sein letztes Hemd für ihn", erzählte Remus. „Leider hasst er auch genau so schnell und innig wie er liebt." Remus seufzte.

Durch ihr Gespräch verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und Remus schien es gut zu tun, denn er wirkte bald etwas entspannter.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Mister Moony

Episode 7:

Derweilen traten im Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts einige schwarz verhüllte, maskierte Gestalten aus dem Kamin. Snape, der sich die Schule Untertan gemacht hatte, seit man Dumbledore nach Askaban verschleppt hatte, grüßte seine Gäste. Er hatte von dem Zwischenfall, der sich am Morgen abgespielt hatte, schon durch Lucius erfahren, was auch ein Grund war, weshalb er umgehend wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, um zu sehen ob alles noch nach ihren Vorstellungen lief. Gegen Abend war dann Lucius' Sohn Draco in seiner Braukammer in den Kerkern der Schule aufgetaucht. Der blonde Junge wusste zu berichten, dass er und seine beiden Dauerbegleiter, Crabbe und Goyle beobachtet hatten, wie bei der Hütte des Wildhüters ein Unbekannter aufgetaucht war. Nach der Beschreibung, die Draco von dem Fremden abgab, konnte es sich dabei nur um Potter und den verletzten Wolf handeln. Er hatte geahnt, dass Black Hilfe suchen würde, und auch bei wem, obwohl es mehr als gefährlich war, diese Person aufzusuchen. Doch er war der Einzige, der neben ihm, Black, Remus und jetzt wahrscheinlich Potter von dem Fluch wusste, der auf den Liebenden ruhte.

Snape führte die eben eingetroffenen Todesser aus seinem Büro und durch die leergefegten Gänge der Schule, bevor sie sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit über das Gelände in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes bewegten.

* * *

Harry gesellte sich zu Hagrid, der auf der Schwelle seiner Tür saß und in seine Gedanken versunken schien, nachdem Remus wieder eingeschlafen war. Er sah kurz auf und lächelte Harry an, als dieser sich neben ihm niederließ.

„Du warst es, nicht wahr? Du hast die beiden verraten?" Harry musterte mit seinen grünen Augen Hagrid eindringlich, sprach seinen Verdacht den er hegte erstmalig laut aus. Dieser wich den eindringlichen Blicken erst aus, bevor er Harry unverwandt ansah und nickte. Er war kein Feigling, und Merlin allein wusste, dass er sich jeden Tag seines Lebens verfluchte für diese Dummheit, die er damals begangen hatte. Doch es gab Hoffnung, dass er seinen Fehler, mit dem er zwei Leben ruiniert hatte, wieder gut machen konnte.

„Ja, ich war's. Aber ich habe letzte Woche etwas in der Schule mitbekommen. Die Lehrerin für Astronomie hat der Hauslehrerein der Gryffindors etwas Interessantes erzählt. Etwas, das es mir ermöglichen könnte meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen."

Erstaunt sah Harry zu Hagrid auf. Die Aussicht Sirius und Remus helfen zu können trieb ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, doch lange hielt dies nicht an. Hagrid sprang plötzlich auf und da entdeckte auch Harry die finsteren Gestalten, die sich der Hütte näherten.

Hagrid griff sich Harrys Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich in seine Hütte. Dort griff er sich den rosa Schirm, der bis jetzt achtlos in einer Ecke gestanden hatte. Harry fragte sich, was er damit wollte, doch da ergriff Hagrid schon das Wort: „Du bleibst hier drin! Pass auf Remus auf." Und schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden. Harry konnte nur noch seine sich entfernenden Schritte hören.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht recht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, und er sah sich hilflos um. Als sein Blick über sein Gepäck schweifte, kam ihm eine Idee. Er zerrte ein paar Kleider aus dem Bündel, nicht sicher ob diese ihm überhaupt passen würden, und seinen Zauberstab.

* * *

Mit den Kleidern bewaffnet schlüpfte Harry hinter den Vorhang, wo Remus ihn mit fragendem Blick erwartete. „Was ist los?", wollte er wissen, als Harry am Fußende des Bettes zum Fenster kletterte und es öffnete um hinaus zu sehen, nachdem er die Kleider in Remus' Schoß hatte fallen lassen. Doch Harry antwortete nicht gleich, er suchte erst die nächtliche Dunkelheit nach etwaigen Angreifern ab.

„Schnell, zieh das an. Wir müssen weg. Todesser sind auf dem Weg hierher." Harrys Stimme war zum Zerreißen gespannt, als er dann doch antwortete.

„Was?!" Remus fuhr ruckartig im Bett auf, was er aber gleich wieder bereute. Seine Verletzungen bereiteten ihm bei zu schnellen Bewegungen noch immer Schmerzen.

So griff er sich das Bündel und schlüpfte unter der Decke mit langsamen, bedachten Bewegungen in die Sachen. Harrys Blick wanderte jetzt gelegentlich vom Fenster zu dem zugezogenen Vorhang und seine Gedanken zu Hagrid. Wie dieser die Todesser mit einem einfachen Schirm aufhalten wollte, war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel.

* * *

Hagrid war derweilen der Gruppe entgegengegangen und versuchte sie von seiner Hütte fern zu halten. „Guten Abend. Wollt ihr zu mir?", fragte er und hoffte die Todesser würden seine Nervosität nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Wo ist Potter?", fragte einer von ihnen jedoch sofort. Hagrid konnte die Gesichter seiner Gegenüber nicht erkennen, da alle die Kapuzen ihrer schwarzen Roben ins Gesicht gezogen hatten und maskiert waren. Er erkannte jedoch die Stimme als die von Severus Snape.

„Potter? Kenn ich nicht", log Hagrid.

Ein schrilles Lachen erklang und die Stimme einer Frau durchbrach die Dunkelheit.

„Ach ja? Uns hat aber jemand geflüstert, dass der heute Abend bei dir aufgetaucht sei. Zusammen mit einem ziemlich übel zugerichteten Wolf. Ist dass nicht so?"

Hagrid wurde zunehmend nervöser. Es sah nicht so aus, als könne er die Todesser davon überzeugen, dass er Harry und Remus heute nicht bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Es würde unweigerlich zu einem Gefecht kommen. Doch Hagrid zweifelte daran, ob er gegen die Bande von Todessern überhaupt eine Chance hatte. Er hatte aufgrund unglücklicher Umstände seine Erlaubnis zum Zaubern verloren und nutzte seither seine Magie nur gelegentlich illegal. Mit der eine Hälfte seines zerbrochenen Zauberstabes die er heimlich behalten hatte. Daher waren seine Zauber meist nur sehr dürftig. Von Angriffs- und Verteidigungszaubern wusste er noch weniger. Er kannte nur die, die er im Orden des Phönix, in den Dumbledore ihn aufgenommen hatte, aufschnappen konnte.

„Nun, was ist jetzt mit Potter und dem Wolf? Überlässt du sie uns freiwillig, oder müssen wir dich erst wegblasen und sie uns dann selber aus deiner Bruchbude holen?", fragte ein weiterer Todesser.

Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zogen einer nach dem anderen ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Roben. Hagrid schloss seine schweißnasse Hand um seinen Schirm. Innerlich hoffte er, es würde noch ein unerwartetes Wunder geben, denn sonst würde dies aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach das Letzte sein, was er in seinem Leben sah.

Hagrid schloss die Augen, in seinem Geiste sah er Remus, wie er als Junge hier zur Schule gegangen war und wie er jetzt verletzt in seinem Bett lag. An Sirius und wie er die beiden in flagranti erwischt hatte. Und als letztes an Harry. Er kannte den Jungen erst kurz, doch er hatte ihn sofort gut leiden können.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war seine Angst verschwunden. Er verspürte nur noch eine innere Ruhe und die Bereitschaft alles Nötige zu tun, die beiden in seiner Hütte zu beschützen. Das war er vor allem Remus schuldig.

„Nun, hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hagrid, der wiederum seinen Schirm anhob, bevor er antwortete: „Es tut mir sehr leid Professor, aber ich kann Ihnen meine Gäste nicht überlassen."

* * *

„Los, wir müssen verschwinden. Die stehen schon fast vor der Tür." Remus war aus dem Bett geschlüpft, nachdem er die Kleider übergezogen hatte, und spähte vorsichtig hinter dem Vorhang in den Rest der Hütte. Durch die offene Tür hatte er Teile des Gespräches zwischen Hagrid und den Todessern mit anhören können.

„Und was ist mit Hagrid?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Der weiß sich schon zu helfen. Keine Sorge. Los, klettere durch das Fenster." Remus war neben ihm aufs Bett gestiegen. Seine Bewegungen noch immer sehr umsichtig. Harry schlüpfte flink durch das geöffnete Fenster und glitt leise auf den Boden. Jetzt kam ihm seine Zeit als kleiner Dieb sehr zu Gunsten. Remus kletterte ebenfalls durch das Fenster; dank seiner zierlichen Statur passte er problemlos durch die Öffnung. Sein Gesicht war jedoch schmerzverzerrt und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", wollte Harry wissen. Er fühlte sich doch etwas für Remus verantwortlich. Vor allem da Sirius ihm doch die Hölle auf Erden versprochen hatte, sollte diesem etwas zustoßen.

„Geht schon. Komm, wir gehen in den Wald. Vielleicht können wir uns da irgendwo verstecken. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass wir im Moment eine Chance gegen die Todesser hätten." Remus duckte sich und eilte so schnell es seine Verletzungen zuließen auf den finsteren Wald zu. Harry folgte ihm und beäugte mit einem gewissen Unbehagen die dunklen Umrisse der Bäume. Andererseits würde darin sicher nichts Schlimmeres auf sie warten als die Todesser auf der anderen Seite von Hagrids Hütte.

Nur einige Momente später fand Harry sich von einer gespenstischen Finsternis eingeschlossen wieder und die Luft war erfüllt von fremdartigen Geräuschen, die sich nicht alle freundlich anhörten. Dennoch folgte er Remus weiter in die unbekannte Dunkelheit.

* * *

„Du hältst dich gut! Schade nur, dass das Potter und Lupin nichts helfen wird", spottete Snape als er einen weiteren Fluch in Hagrids Richtung abfeuerte. Der wirkte schon recht geschwächt. Schwer atmend stützte er sich auf ein kleines Stück seines Gartenzaunes und Blut rann aus einem Schnitt an seiner Stirn.

Hagrid war aber noch lange nicht bereit aufzugeben, er richtete seine massige Gestalt wieder auf. Sein Griff verstärkte sich um das Holz. Er riss ein Teil des Zaunes heraus, schmiss diesen auf die ihm folgenden Todesser. Im letzten Moment schaffte Hagrid es noch sich hinter seinen Vorrat an Brennholz zu ducken um dem grünen Lichtblitz zu entgehen, den einer seiner Verfolger auf ihn abgefeuert hatte.

Von dort aus entdeckte Hagrid die beiden Schatten, welche im Verbotenen Wald verschwanden. Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Remus und Harry waren entkommen. Jetzt musste er ihnen nur noch genügend Zeit verschaffen um ein geeignetes Versteck im Wald zu finden. Und er selber? Er kannte so ziemlich jede Ecke und jedes Lebewesen, das in diesem Wald lebte. So würde es für ihn eine Kleinigkeit sein sich ebenfalls in den Tiefen des Waldes zu verbergen.

„Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht schaffe." Hagrid holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er mit einem kräftigen Stoß die aufgeschichteten Holzscheite zu Fall brachte. In der Hoffnung, dass dies die Todesser für ein paar Momente aufhalten und ihm den nötigen Vorsprung verschaffen würde. Mit einem lauten Knall stürzte das Holz herab und Hagrid rannte los, so schnell sein massiger Körper es zuließ.

Die Todesser fluchten kurz, ließen sich jedoch nicht allzu lange von dem Hindernis aufhalten und folgten Hagrid in Richtung Wald.

Doch da rief Snape: „Lasst ihn laufen. Potter muss in der Hütte sein."

„Nein ist er nicht!" Amycus Carrow und Theodore Nott tauchten an der Hintertür von Hagrids Hütte auf. Sie hatten es als überflüssig angesehen dem Halbriesen nachzujagen und wollten sich lieber gleich um das Problem Potter kümmern. Doch sehr zu ihrem Ärger war ihnen dieser wieder entkommen.

„Macht ihr Witze? Ist da sonst noch jemand drin?", fauchte Snape.

„Außer dem komischen Köter nicht." Mit diesen Worten zerrte Amycus ziemlich unsanft Fang durch die Tür. Der Saurüde winselte schmerzvoll und verängstigt.

„Lasst das Vieh hier. Los! Die sind bestimmt in den Wald geflohen."

* * *

Hagrid duckte sich unter einem tief hängenden Ast. Er spähte in die Finsternis und lauschte angestrengt. Langsam drang er tiefer in den Wald vor und als er die Todesser außerhalb seiner Hörweite waren rief er vorsichtig: „Remus! Harry!" Nichts rührte sich. Hagrid rief erneut: „Hey! Remus, Harry! Seid ihr hier irgendwo?"

„Wir sind hier!" Zwischen einigen umgestürzten Baumstämmen entdeckte er Harry.

Schnell lief er zu ihm. Harry sah besorgt zu ihm auf und fragte: „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung. Oh, du bist verletzt." Er besah sich so gut es bei den spärlichen Lichtverhältnissen ging den Schnitt an Hagrids Stirn.

„Halb so wild", meinte der nur und wischte sich das Blut ab. „Wo ist Remus?"

„Ich bin hier." Remus hatte sich im Schatten der morschen Bäume gesetzt. Als Hagrid sich zu ihm herunter beugte, sah er Blut durch dessen Hemd sickern. Eine der Wunden musste sich auf ihrer Flucht geöffnet haben.

„Los, kommt. Wir müssen noch weiter in den Wald", drängte Hagrid.

Harry nickte und reichte Remus die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Danke!", murmelte dieser und sah sich um, sobald er wieder sicher auf seinen Beinen stand. Seine auffälligen Augen blieben an einem Punkt nicht weit von ihnen hängen.

„Psst! Seid leise!" Remus packte Harrys Ärmel und zerrte ihn wieder in den Schatten der umgestürzten Bäume. „Hagrid runter! Da vorne", er zeigte in Richtung Waldrand, wo man vage zwischen einigen Sträucher das Flackern von Schatten erkannte. „Ich glaube die Todesser sind uns in den Wald gefolgt." Er hatte noch nicht recht ausgesprochen, da schoss auch schon der erste Fluch in ihre Richtung.

„Oh, verdammt! Ihr beide haut ab! Ich halt sie euch noch vom Hals!", brummte Hagrid und wies damit Harry und Remus an zu verschwinden. Das Knacken der Schritte ihrer Verfolger wurde immer lauter.

„Und was ist mit dir?", wollte Harry wissen. Sich nicht sicher, ob er Hagrid wieder mit der Gefahr allein lassen sollte.

„Keine Sorge, ich kenn den Wald wie meine Westentasche. Ihr beide haut jetzt ab. Ich werde diese Gestalten schon abhängen." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Hagrid die beiden um erneut den Todessern entgegen zu treten. Harrys Blicke folgten ihm.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Mister Moony

Episode 8:

„Los Harry!" Remus packte Harrys Arm mit einer Kraft, die dieser ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte, und zog ihn erneut zwischen die umgestürzten Bäume. „Dort durch!" Er drängte ihn zu einem schmalen Spalt, der zwischen den einzelnen Stämmen hindurch führte. Harry zwängte sich hindurch. Die alte Rinde war trocken und stach in seine Hände. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein schmaler, niedriger Gang zwischen zwei großen, morschen Stämmen. Von außen würde sie hier keiner sehen können. Harry kroch auf allen Vieren über den von faulendem Laub übersäten Waldboden. Es roch modrig und feucht und es war so dunkel, dass er kaum die Hand vor Augen sah. Nur langsam tastete Harry sich voran, immer in der Hoffnung, Remus habe sie nicht versehentlich in eine Sackgasse geführt. Hinter sich hörte er dessen angestrengten, rasselnden Atem und Harry hoffte, sie würden bald ein einigermaßen vernünftiges und sicheres Versteck finden, damit Remus wenigstens für ein paar Minuten ausruhen konnte. Außerdem sollte die blutende Wunde frisch verbunden oder zumindest die Blutung gestoppt werden.

Nach einer Zeit, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, erreichten sie das Ende des hölzernen Tunnels und sie kletterten zwischen den ausgerissenen Wurzeln hindurch wieder in den offenen Wald. Aus einiger Entfernung hörten sie die Stimmen ihrer Verfolger. Anscheinend hatten nicht nur sie beide Erfolg damit gehabt sich ihres Zugriffs zu entziehen und jetzt suchten die Todesser ziemlich verstimmt den Wald nach ihnen und Hagrid ab.

Harry kniete, noch immer im Schutz der Wurzeln, durch die sie gerade geklettert waren, und spähte in das trübe Licht des Waldes. Hinter sich hörte er Remus nach Atem ringen und dann einen deutliches Knacken. Offenbar hatte er sich ins Moos gesetzt, welches hier überall wucherte.

Als Harry sich zu dem Mann umdrehte, lehnte dieser mit geschlossenen Augen an einer besonders großen Wurzel. Schweiß lief in Strömen über sein ungesund blasses Gesicht und der Blutfleck auf seinem Hemd war noch größer geworden.

Harry lauschte noch einmal in den Wald. Die Stimmen der Todesser klangen jetzt noch weiter entfernt als vorher; es schien, als würden sie sich von ihnen entfernen. Dann kroch er zu Remus und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Remus schlug die Augen auf, als er neben sich das Reißen von Stoff hörte. „Was machst du da?", fragte er.

„Du blutest. Wir müssen die Wunde irgendwie neu verbinden." Harry riss einen weiteren Streifen von dem ab, was einmal sein Hemd gewesen war.

„Kannst du das Hemd alleine ausziehen oder brauchst du Hilfe?" Harry spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg, doch er wusste nicht recht weshalb. Sein Interesse lag ganz eindeutig beim weiblichen Geschlecht, aber vielleicht war es ja der Fakt, dass dies bei Remus nicht der Fall war, dass er sich jetzt genierte.

Remus schien Harrys Unbehagen nicht zu bemerken, oder er ignorierte es einfach, als er sich vorsichtig aus dem Hemd schälte. Die Verbände, die Hagrid angelegt hatte, waren völlig durchweicht. Vorsichtig streckte Harry die Hände nach den Binden aus.

„Kannst du dich ein wenig vorbeugen?"

Remus lehnte sich so gut es ging nach vorne und gab Harry genügend Raum den Verband zu wechseln. Es war ein besonders wüster Schnitt, welcher sich wieder geöffnet hatte; er reichte vom rechten Schlüsselbein bis zum linken Rippenbogen. Nach kurzem Überlegen rollte Harry den abgenommen Verband zusammen und versuchte ihn wie eine Schlange über die Länge der Wunde zu verteilen, dann wickelte er unter Druck die Streifen seines Hemdes darum. Remus stöhnte verhalten vor Schmerzen, sagte aber nichts.

„Geht's so, oder ist es zu eng?", fragte Harry, nachdem er fertig war. Remus beäugte sein Werk und schlüpfte wieder in das Hemd.

„Es geht. Danke! Wo hast du das denn gelernt?", wollte er wissen, während er einige Knöpfe schloss.

„So was lernt man eben, wenn man auf sich alleine gestellt ist." Harry sprach nicht gerne darüber, dass er als Waise fast sein ganzes Leben auf der Straße zugebracht hatte.

Doch er brauchte auch nicht weiter sprechen. Ganz in ihrer Nähe waren zunehmend Geräusche im Unterholz zu hören. Umgehend schreckten Harry und Remus zusammen. Sie drängten sich noch näher an die Wurzel um in deren Schatten vor etwaigen Blicken geschützt zu sein.

Und das keine Sekunde zu spät. Neben ihnen tauchten zwei vermummte Gestalten auf.

„Die müssen doch irgendwo sein?" Der kleinere der beiden Todesser, ganz offensichtlich eine Frau, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und suchte dabei den Wald ab.

Der zweite starrte nur unbeweglich in die Finsternis. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir Potter dieses Mal kriegen. Möchte nicht wissen, was der Dunkle Lord mit uns anstellt, wenn wir ihn wieder nicht erwischen." In der letzten Bemerkung war deutlich das Unbehagen des Todessers herauszuhören. Es wurde oft vermutet, dass Voldemort nicht gerade zimperlich mit seinen Anhängern umsprang.

Doch dies interessierte Harry reichlich wenig. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab, richtete diesen auf den Todesser und murmelte: "Stupor!"

Umgehend sackte der Mann zusammen. Die Todesserin drehte sich augenblicklich in seine Richtung um, als sie den dumpfen Aufschlag hinter sich gehört hatte. Ihre Augen suchten erneut den Wald ab und blieben am Ende direkt bei Harry und Remus hängen, auch wenn die beiden zweifelten, dass sie sie wirklich in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Harry richtete jetzt seinen Zauberstab auf sie um auch sie außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch der Schocker verfehlte sein Ziel.

„Na, Potter, sieht wohl so aus, als hätte ich dich endlich gefunden." Die Frau richtete ihren vom Wahnsinn gezeichneten Blick in die Richtung, aus der sie Harrys Fluch hatte kommen sehen. Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und kam unangenehm nahe an ihr Versteck heran.

Ohne groß nachzudenken erhob Harry sich und trat aus dem Schatten. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und schritt drohend auf die Todesserin zu.

„Oh, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du eine Chance gegen mich hast, oder?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Deinen Freund hab ich auch schon erwischt." Harry wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung des bewusstlosen Todessers. „Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht auch mit dir mache?" Harrys Stimme war ruhiger als er sich fühlte.

Die Todesserin lachte schallend.

Harry war während der ganzen Zeit immer weiter von den umgestürzten Bäumen, unter deren Wurzeln sich noch immer Remus versteckte, weggegangen. Seine Verfolgerin war ihm ahnungslos gefolgt, sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung. Ihm war mehr oder weniger egal, was mit ihm geschah, aber er wollte Remus auf jeden Fall aus der Sache raushalten.

„Du hast ganz schön Mumm für eine kleine Straßenratte. Schade, dass Snape dich an einem Stück will, sonst würde ich dich jetzt mit ein paar meiner Lieblingsflüche bekannt machen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Bis gerade eben wusste er nicht, dass Severus Snape ihn persönlich als Gefangenen wollte. Was dieser wohl mit ihm vorhatte, sollte er ihn zu fassen bekommen? Doch darüber brauchte Harry sich keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Die Todesserin sackte plötzlich in sich zusammen.

Harry erschrak und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er entspannte sich aber schnell wieder, als er Remus entdeckte. Der hatte sich während seines verbalen Gefechts zu dem geschockten Todesser geschlichen und sich dessen Zauberstab angeeignet, mit dem er dann umgehend Harry aus seiner Bedrängnis befreit hatte.

„Danke."

Remus nickte nur kurz und sah sich um. „Schnell, komm! Die Sache ist noch nicht ausgestanden." Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg tiefer in den Wald vorzudringen. Es war dunkel, aber über den Gipfeln der Bäume nahm der Himmel langsam eine graue Farbe an. Die Nacht neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. In den Bäumen erwachten die ersten Vögel und erfüllten die Dämmerung mit ihrem fröhlichen Gesang. Ein bizarrer Gegensatz zu der tödlichen Gefahr, in der Harry und Remus sich befanden. Sie eilten durch das Unterholz von einem Strauch zum nächsten umgestürzten Baum und weiter zum nächsten Busch, immer darauf bedacht sich möglichst viel im Schatten des Waldes zu verbergen. Remus gab noch immer ein erstaunliches Tempo vor, trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustandes. Harry wich nicht von seiner Seite und duckte sich mit ihm durch die Schatten.

„Weißt du eigentlich noch wo wir sind?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie nach seinem Empfinden schon seit Stunden durch den Wald geirrt waren.

„Ja. Ich will zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. Dann schnappen wir uns Seidenschnabel und verschwinden", antwortete Remus, als er sich hinter einen Holunderstrauch duckte und lauschte. Ganz in ihrer Nähe waren eindeutig Stimmen zu hören und sie wurden zunehmend lauter. Ihre Verfolger mussten direkt in ihre Richtung unterwegs sein.

Ein lautes Knacken hinter ihnen ließ sie zusammen- und herumfahren. Es war Hagrid, der ziemlich ramponiert aussah. Er kroch zu den beiden Männern und bemühte sich seine gewaltige Gestalt ebenso hinter dem Strauch zu verbergen.

„Die warten, bis wir wieder aus dem Wald rauskommen", stellte Hagrid fest, da sie sich anscheinend schon wieder ziemlich nah am Waldrand und bei Hagrids Hütte befanden.

„Wie viele Todesser sind es insgesamt gewesen, Hagrid?" Remus sah zu dem Halbriesen.

Dieser hatte ja als einziger die komplette Gruppe zu Gesicht bekommen, als sie von der Schule herunter gekommen war.

„Sieben oder acht. Ich weiß aber nicht, wer dabei war. Konnte nur Snape erkennen. Einem habe ich aber im Wald so eine verpasst, dass der erstmal außer Gefecht ist, antwortete Hagrid, als er durch die Zweige in Richtung seiner Bleibe sah. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Hund Fang und fragte sich, was die Todesser mit ihm anstellen würden.

„Wir haben auch zwei im Wald geschockt. Die eine muss Bellatrix gewesen sein. Den anderen kenne ich nicht", berichtete Remus.

„Dann bleiben noch fünf oder sechs, die da vorne auf uns warten", rechnete Harry, der Remus über die Schulter spähte.

Die beiden Männer nickten.

„Das sind zwei für jeden von uns. Schaffen wir das?", fragte Harry weiter.

Remus begutachtete den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Es war nicht sein eigener und er wusste nicht, wie dieser mit ihm kooperieren würde. Der Schocker hatte gut funktioniert, aber wie würde es in einem offenen Gefecht aussehen? „Ich weiß nicht, aber wir werden es wohl riskieren müssen. Die werden nicht aufgeben, bevor sie uns nicht gefasst haben." Remus richtete sich auf und sah zu Harry. „Bist du sicher, dass du der Sache gewachsen bist?", wollte er wissen.

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich und er nickte. „Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, dass ich mit Todessern zu tun habe, und ich lebe noch. Ich habe nicht vor, dass sich das jetzt ändert." Und er erhob sich ebenfalls. Sein Griff um den ehemaligen Zauberstab von Rabastan Lestrange festigte sich.

„Also, dann last uns diesen Schwarzmagiern mal zeigen wo der Hammer hängt", sagte Hagrid, als auch er sich erhob. Natürlich wurde seine riesige Gestalt sofort von den Todessern bemerkt. Jedoch nicht die viel kleineren Gestalten, die ihn begleiteten. Das wollten die drei sich zum Vorteil machen.

Leider sollte ihr Plan nicht aufgehen. Die Todesser hatten schon bemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht mit einem einfachen Zauber außer Gefecht setzten konnten. So feuerten sie gleich mehrere Schockzauber auf den Halbriesen ab. Hagrid versuchte noch, den roten Lichtblitzen auszuweichen, doch zu spät: Zwei der Schocker trafen ihn und er sackte zu Boden. Harry sah mit Schrecken, wie die massiger Körper mit einem lauten Aufprall auf dem Waldboden zusammenbrach.

Bleib hier!", ordnete Remus an und eilte zu Hagrid. Er wollte ihn aus seiner Starre befreien. Doch schon waren die Todesser auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Remus gelang es gerade noch hinter den nächsten Baumstumpf zu hechten und von dort feuerte er dann einige Flüche ab. Die waren jedoch bei weitem nicht so wirksam, wie sie mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab wären. Harry beobachtete die Szene mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Er stand noch immer hinter dem Holunder. Die Todesser hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

Alle Bedenken beiseite schiebend schlich Harry hinter dem Strauch hervor und musste mit ansehen, wie einer der Todesser Remus hinter dem Baum hervorzerrte, ihm den gestohlenen Zauberstab abnahm und rief: „Potter muss bestimmt auch in der Nähe sein!"

Remus wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen weiter, doch sein Gegner verpasste ihm einen schmerzhaften Schlag gegen den Brustkorb, genau auf die Stelle, die Harry vorhin nochmals verbinden musste. Dies ließ ihn schmerzvoll aufstöhnen und unterband seine Gegenwehr, da ihm jegliche Luft aus der Lunge zu weichen schien.

Die anderen Todesser strömten davon, bemerkten Harry jedoch noch immer nicht. Obwohl die Finsternis immer weiter abnahm und die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont empor kroch. Erste Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Baumkronen und erhellten hier und dort den Waldboden.

Harry huschte zu Hagrid, der wie von einem Scheinwerfer beleuchtet, regungslos auf dem Boden lag, und kniete sich neben ihn. Dabei huschten seine grünen Augen immer wieder zu Remus, der sich schwer atmend nur noch schwach gegen den festen Griff des Todessers wehrte, und in den Wald, wo man noch immer nach ihm suchte.

Harry rieb kurz seine schweißnassen Hände an seinen Hosenbeinen ab und er überlegte eilig, wie der Gegenzauber für einen Schockzauber lautete. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und er konnte sich nicht recht konzentrieren.

„Verdammt Harry! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen. So kommst du hier nie raus!", ermahnte er sich im Stillen.

Ein erschrockener Aufschrei ließ ihn jedoch erneut in seinen Überlegungen inne halten. Mit Erstaunen sah er wie der Todesser, der eben noch Remus in Richtung Waldrand davon gezerrt hatte, nun mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf dem Boden saß. Vor ihm, in einem Kegel aus Sonnenlicht, stand ein großer Wolf, der Remus, jetzt wo es wieder Tag war ersetzt hatte. Das große Tier knurrte und fletschte die Zähne nach seinem Angreifer, der immer weiter kroch, die Augen nicht von den bedrohlichen Zähnen weichend.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Remus hatte im Moment, trotz seiner Verletzungen, die Oberhand in dem Gefecht mit dem Todesser. Mit dem Gefühl eine Sorge weniger zu haben, platzte jetzt auch der Knoten in Harrys Kopf.

„Finite Incantatem!," flüsterte Harry, seinen Zauberstab auf Hagrid gerichtet, der dann mit einem unbehaglichen Stöhnen die Augen aufschlug.

„Hagrid? Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Harry wissen. Der Angesprochene setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Als er die Hand wieder aus seiner wilden Mähne löste, konnte man Blut daran erkennen. Harry entdeckte an der Stelle, an der Hagrid mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen sein musste, einen großen Stein. Der hatte ihm wohl eine ordentliche Platzwunde eingebracht.

„Geht schon. Hab schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht", brummte der und sah sich um. Er entdeckte den Todesser, der noch immer von dem Wolf in Schach gehalten wurde. Ansonsten war außer ihm und Harry niemand zu sehen. Hagrid griff nach seinem Schirm, der jetzt abgeknickt war, und richtete die Spitze auf den Todesser. Er flüstere etwas und der Mann sackte in sich zusammen.

„Los, komm. Hauen wir ab." Hagrid erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte. Harry und auch der Wolf folgten ihm. Doch sie kamen nicht weit.

Die Todesser, die eben noch die nähere Umgebung nach Harry durchkämmt hatten, waren zurück. Der Wolf stob davon. Er rannte einfach zwischen den schwarzgewandeten Gestalten hindurch und verschwand. Harry starrte ihm verwundert hinterher, hatte er doch gehofft, das Tier würde sich auch den einen oder anderen Todesser vorknöpfen.

‚Das ist es jetzt wohl', dachte Harry. Die vier verblieben Todesser traten auf ihn und Hagrid zu.

„Jetzt haben wir dich endlich, Potter. Dieses Mal wirst du uns nicht entkommen." Harry erkannte die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, der auch immer näher auf ihn zukam, Hagrid völlig ignorierend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Harry irgendwo hin mitnehmen", ergriff dieser das Wort und versuchte seine gewaltige Gestalt zwischen Harry und die Todesser zu schieben. Bevor jedoch einer von diesen handeln konnte, wurden auch schon Malfoy und einer seiner Begleiter von Flüchen in den Rücken getroffen. Die beiden verbleibenden Todesser sahen sich um. Nicht weit von ihnen löste sich aus dem Schatten eines Baumes eine gewaltige Erscheinung und trat ins Licht. Es war Seidenschnabel. Auf seinem Rücken saß Sirius mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die maskierten Männer gerichtet. In seiner Haltung war nichts mehr von etwaigen Schmerzen durch die am Vortag erlittene Verletzung zu sehen.

„Nehmt eure Kumpanen und verschwindet von hier oder ich vergesse mich!", drohte Sirius. Einer der beiden Todesser wollte scheinbar etwas erwidern, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und wich zurück. Die Chancen hatten sich nun sehr zu ihrem Nachteil verändert und keiner der beiden schien Interesse daran zu haben hier und jetzt zu sterben.

„Los komm, Amycus. Wir hauen ab", sagte einer der noch stehenden Todesser zu dem Mann neben sich. „Wir schnappen uns die anderen und verschwinden."

Amycus Carrow nickte und sprach einen Schwebezauber auf seine beiden Kollegen, die bewusstlos neben ihm lagen. Dann machte er sich schnellen Schrittes davon. Sirius, Harry und Hagrid beobachteten ihn sehr genau. Wollten sie doch sicher gehen, dass keiner der beiden noch eine Dummheit versuchte.

Hinter Harry knisterte es erneut im Unterholz, aber zu seiner Erleichterung war es nur der Wolf, der aus einem Gestrüpp geschlichen kam und sich an die Seite seines Freundes gesellte. Als er die beiden fliehenden Todesser entdeckte, knurrte er sie bedrohlich an, was sie noch schneller das Weite suchen ließ.

„Das ist nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir und begegnen, Black! Und du, Potter, brauchst auch nicht glauben, dass du uns auf Dauer entkommst!", rief Amycus noch über seine Schulter. Doch weder Sirius noch Harry gaben viel auf seine Drohung.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Die nächsten beiden Teile hat kein Beta gesehen. Ich hoffe schwer, dass sie kein totales Desaster sind.

Mister Moony

Episode 9:

Sirius glitt von Seidenschnabels Rücken, sprang auf Harry zu und musterte dessen leicht zerschundenes Gesicht. Harry hatte bis jetzt noch gar nichts von den kleinen Kratzen und Schnitten in seinem Gesicht und am Oberkörper bemerkt. Er hatte sie sich wahrscheinlich auf ihrer Flucht durch den Wald zugezogen. Waren ihm doch einige Äste und Zweige entgegengeschlagen und hatten ihn die leichten Schürfwunden zugefügt.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", wollte Sirius von dem jüngeren Mann wissen.

Harrys Blick folgte Sirius`s Hand, die einen Kratzer an seinem Arm befühlte und besah sich dann die anderen kleineren und größeren Blessuren, die er davon getragen hatte.

„Mit mir ist alles ok.", antwortete Harry und schob Sirius`s Hand beiseite.

Sirius nickte und wandte sich noch einmal an den Wolf. Der lag neben Seidenschnabel auf den Waldboden und leckte die noch leicht blutende Schnittwunde an seiner Brust. Doch das schlimmste schien überstanden. Von den anderen Schnitten war, bis auf ein paar Striemen im Fell an denen sich Narben bildeten und jetzt kein Fell wuchs, nichts mehr zu sehen. Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte einen Zauberspruch, der die Blutung völlig zum Stillstand brachte. Der Wolf gab ein Winseln von sich und leckte Sirius einmal über die Hand als Geste der Dankbarkeit.

Jetzt erst richtete Sirius seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hagrid. „Ich hatte gehofft ich müsste deine Visage nicht noch einmal sehen, aber es sollte wohl nicht sein." Sirius richtete sich von seiner geduckten Position neben dem Wolf wieder in eine stehende auf.

„Ich danke dir aber, dass du ihm geholfen hast.", sprach Sirius weiter.

„Das war das mindeste was ich tun konnte.", erwiderte Hagrid und er trat etwas näher.

„Sirius, ich weiß, dass du auf mich nicht besonders gut zu sprechen bis, aber bitte hör mir zu."

Beinah flehentlich blickten Hagrids dunklen Augen auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann.

Sirius Augen verengten sich. Er misstraute Hagrid nicht grundlos. Der Halbriese war immerhin derjenige gewesen, der ihn und Remus in diese Situation gebracht hatte, weil er im Suff nicht hatte den Mund halten können.

„Weshalb sollte ich das tun?"; fragte Sirius sarkastisch, während er Seidenschnabels Ketten griff und sich abwandte um zu gehen. Harry sah dem Mann unsicher nach und setzte an ihm zu folgen.

„Sirius, ich weiß wie ich meinen Fehler wieder gut machen kann", setzte Hagrid erneut an. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, wollte Sirius folgen.

„Ach ja?! Warum sollte ich dir dass glauben? Du hast schon mehr als genug schaden angerichtet. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!" Graue Augen brannten mit unterdrückter Wut und Harry fürchtete Sirius würde Hagrid demnächst einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen.

„Hör ihn doch wenigstens an." Versuchte Harry nun sein Glück bei Sirius. Der sah ihn missmutig an, sagte jedoch nichts und führte einfach Seidenschnabel aus dem Wald. Harry seufzte und folgte Sirius, Hagrid bat er mit einer Geste ihnen einfach zu folgen.

„Du wirst nach der Aktion nicht hier bleiben können.", stellte Harry fest was Hagrid mit einem traurigen Nicken quittierte.

Als sie an der Hütte am Waldrand ankamen kam Fang winselnd zu seinem Herren gelaufen. Auch wenn er ein großer Hund war gehörte er nicht gerade zu den Mutigsten. Doch bis auf einen rechten Schrecken war dem Saurüden nichts geschehen. Hagrid tätschelte seinen vierbeinigen Freund und verschwand mit ihm in der Hütte.

Sirius wandte sich derweilen zu Harry herum und bot ihm an er könne gehen wohin er wolle. Scheinbar hatte er es sich doch anders überlegt, was Harrys Hilfe anbelangte.

„Ich kann von dir nicht noch mehr verlangen. Du hast den Wolf hier her gebracht und das war schon mehr als genug.", sagte Sirius. Seinen Rücken noch immer Harry zugewandt. Der Wolf sah zu Harry und wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte und kniete sich zu dem Wolf hinunter und streichelte das Tier. Sirius drehte sich zu den beiden herum und grüne Augen trafen auf graue.

„Wo willst du und Moony den jetzt hin? Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich machen soll, also wirst du mich noch eine weile ertragen müssen."

Sirius lächelte, scheinbar erfreut über den Gedanken Harry noch eine Zeit lang bei sich zu haben, dann hob er jedoch eine fragende Augenbraue. „Moony? Du hast ihm einen Namen gegeben?"

Harry grinste und nickte. „Klar! Warum nicht?!"

„Also Mister Moony machen wir uns auf den Weg." Sirius schwang sich auf Seidenschnabels Rücken und trieb das Tier an.

Harry folgte zu Fuß und Moony trabte neben ihm.

„Schnell Hagrid! Wir gehen jetzt!", rief Harry noch bevor er und seine Begleiter sich davon machten. Immer darauf bedacht sich im Schatten des Waldrandes zu halten um etwaigen Todesserpatrolie zu entgehen.

Hagrid eilte, mit einem schweren Rucksack bewaffnet, der Gruppe hinterher. Fang trottete träge hinter ihm her.

„Fang! Geht das nicht etwas schneller!", rief Hagrid über die Schulter zu seinem Hund, der wurde daraufhin aber auch nicht schneller.

„Sag mal Sirius, willst du dir nicht wenigstens anhören was Hagrid zu sagen hat?" Harry lief neben Seidenschnabel her und sah zu Sirius auf. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser sich die Chance entgehen lies sich und Remus aus dieser unglücklichen Situation zu befreien. Doch Sirius war zu misstrauisch, oder vielleicht auch schon verbittert um zuzuhören.

„Nein. Er hat uns erst in dieses Dilemma gebracht Und ich will auch nicht, dass du Remus etwas davon erzählst. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Sirius sah eindringlich zu Harry hinunter. Der nickte, jedoch hatte er nicht vor sich daran zu halten. Er würde nicht mit ansehen wie die Sturheit von Sirius sie am Ende wirklich ins Verderben rennen lies.

Am Abend begann es zu Regnen und es würde unangenehm kalt. Das Jahr neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und das Wetter passte sich der Jahreszeit an. Sirius führte Seidenschnabel in einen Scheune, die etwas Abseits von dem kleinen Dorf, dass sie gerade passierten. Der Hippogreif schüttelte sein Gefieder und aus bevor er sich über einige tote Tiere hermachte, die Sirius ihm zum Fraß vorgeworfen hatte.

Nachdem er sich um das Tier gekümmert hatte wandte Sirius sich an Harry.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr heute Nacht hier drin bleibt. Passt auf dass euch keiner sieht!...Sag Remus auch dass ich ihn liebe!" Sagte Sirius nach einer kurzen Pause, danach verschwand er in der grauen, verregneten Dämmerung.

Harry sah durch das Tor der Scheune in den Regen hinaus. Er fror in seinen schäbigen Kleidern, der Gefängnisbekleidung, das einzige was er noch besaß. Auch Remus hatte keine Angemessenen Kleider, so tat Harry das einzige was ihm im Moment einfiel. Er würde sich wieder auf unlautere Weise etwas zum Anziehen beschaffen. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinter sich. Seidenschnabel putzte jetzt sein inzwischen getrocknetes Gefieder und Moony lag in der Box neben ihm im Heu.

Harry entschied, dass es wohl unbedenklich sei, die beiden kurz alleine zu lassen und schlich davon.

Als habe es das Glück gut mit ihm gemeint fand Harry bei einem der Häuser einige Wäschestücke, die die Besitzer wohl vergessen wurden. Das innere des Hauses war dunkel, obwohl der Abend noch jung war. Bestimmt waren die Bewohner ausgegangen und hatten die Wäsche im Garten gelassen.

Harry packte die Kleider und eilte zurück zu der Stallung. Erst wollte Harry zurück hineingehen, doch dann entschied er sich doch erst die Kleider zu wechseln. Er fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl bei dem Gedanken sich vor Moony oder gar Remus umzuziehen. Da der ihn doch eventuell mit anderen Augen betrachtete als nur einen Geschlechtsgenossen.

Er war zwar nicht intolerant, ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich nur prinzipiell unwohl sich vor anderen umzuziehen.

Sirius eilte durch den Regen und suchte sich einen ruhigen Platz. Als er einige abgelegene Sträucher außerhalb der kleinen Ortschaft erreicht hatte hielt er inne. Sirius kauerte sich auf den Boden und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche. Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont und deine eh schon graue und dunkle Landschaft wurde noch schwärzer. Als sich die Nacht über das Land senkte starrten graue Augen in den Himmel und wenige Momente später war das leitvolle Heulen des Grimms durch die Dunkelheit zu hören.

Nachdem Harry in die völlig durchweichten Kleider geschlüpft war schüttelte es ihn vor Kälte. Er schlüpfte zurück in die Scheune und trocknete seine Kleider erst einmal mit einem Trocknungszauber. Den er auch auf die Kleider, die er für Remus hatte mitgehen lassen sprach. Kaum war dies geschehen wanderten Harrys grüne Augen durch den Innenraum und er entdeckte Remus der gerade Seidenschnabel streichelte. Und mit leiser Stimme zu ihm sprach.

„Na, Seidenschnabel, wie geht es dir alter Junge."

Das prächtige Tier senkte seinen Kopf und schmiegte ihn an die Schulter des dunkelblonden Mannes. Harry lächelte als er die beiden beobachtete und trat langsam auf sie zu. Er verbeugte sich als er nah genug war und Seidenschnabel erwiderte die Geste. Das machte auch Remus auf Harrys Anwesenheit aufmerksam, er drehte sich herum und lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo Harry.", grüßte Remus, seine Hand rieb noch immer geistesabwesend über Seidenschnabels Haupt, das auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?", wollte Harry wissen, seine Augen wanderten etwas unsicher über seinen Gegenüber um zu sehen ob seine Kleidung noch mehr oder frische Blutflecken aufwiesen.

„Danke, gut soweit. Der Schnitt an der Brust zieht noch etwas, aber ansonsten ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich werde jetzt wohl mit einer Ansammlung von Narben leben müssen, aber was soll's." Remus rieb über seinen Arm während er sprach, entblößte dabei mit dem auf und ab rutschenden Hemdärmel einige unschöne Spuren des unschönen Zwischenfalls.

„Hier hast du was Frisches zum Anziehen." Harry reichte Remus das Bündel, welches er vorher gestohlen hatte.

Remus lächelte dankbar und griff sich die Kleider und drehte Harry den Rücken zu bevor er seinen verbluteten Kleider auszog. Harry sah dies und entschied sich lieber noch einmal nach Seidenschnabel zu sehen und Remus etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

Nachdem Remus in die Kleider geschlüpft war setzten er und Harry sich auf ein paar Heuballen. Zwischen ihnen brannte ein kleines, magisches Feuer. Sie wollten es nicht riskieren die Scheune versehentlich an zuzünden und es waren im Moment keine Muggel in der nähre, die misstrauisch werden konnten.

Die beiden unterhielten sich und Harry richtete Remus Sirius`s Grüße aus. Ein Ausdruck von Liebe und Schmerz huschte über dessen Gesicht.

Harry fühlte mit ihm und hoffte erneut Sirius würde sich Hagrids Geschichte anhören. Der fehlte aber noch immer. Er sollte ihnen doch folgen, aber zu Fuß war er bei weitem nicht so schnell wie sie mit Seidenschnabel. Sirius und Harry hatten seid sie erneut aufgebrochen waren immer wider mit reiten ab. So konnten sie noch schneller reisen.

Doch Harry hoffte noch immer das Hagrid ihre Fährte nicht verloren hatte und sie bald einholen würde. Harry hatte ihm zwar hinter Sirius Rücken zugeflüstert, dass Sirius es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte in das Hauptquartier der Todesser einzubrechen- Malfoy Mannor. So wusste Hagrid zumindest wo er sie auf jeden Fall finden würde.

„Hagrid hat mir erzählt, dass ihr in einem Wiederstandsgruppe gegen Voldemort wart, stimmt das?" Versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln und er war neugierig was dieser Orden des Phönix für eine Organisation war.

„Hm, der Orden des Phönix war vom früheren Schulleiter von Hogwarts gegründet worden. Wir wollten die Todesser daran hindern die Macht an sich zu reisen." Remus starrte in das Feuer als er sich erinnerte. „Sirius und ich haben ihn verlassen nachdem…nun nachdem uns dieser Fluch getroffen hatte." Harry nickte verstehend.

„Gab es dort niemand der euch hätte helfen können?", Fragte Harry weiter. Remus war sehr viel beherrschter als Sirius, so traute er sich eher ihn derartige Fragen zu stellen. So gern er Sirius in Zwischenzeit auch hatte, wollte er doch nicht sein unbeherrschtes Temperament herausfordern, was sehr unangenehm werden konnte wie Harry schon feststellen musste.

„Nein, Wir hatten nur Dumbledore davon erzählt und obwohl er ein wirklich großer Zauberer war konnte auch er uns nicht helfen. So sind wir ins Exil gegangen. Wir wollten niemanden mit in dies Desaster hineinziehen." Remus schmunzelte, denn Harry hatten sie jetzt direkt mit in ihre Geschichte hineingezogen.

„Ich stelle mir das spannend vor so in einer Wiederstandsgruppe. Ich hasse diese Todesser. Ich kann mich an meine Eltern nicht erinnern, aber mein Onkel und meine Tante, bei denen ich gelebt habe bis sie mich vor die Tür gesetzt haben, sagten, dass Todesser meine Eltern getötet hätten.", erzählte Harry. Remus hob den Kopf und richtete sein vom Unglauben gezeichneter Blick auf ihn.

„Deine Tante und dein Onkel haben dich ausgeworfen?", fragte er, sich vergewissernd wollen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ja, als ich sechs Jahre alt war. War ihnen wohl zuviel Aufwand mich in die Schule zu schicken." Harrys Stimme klang teilnahmslos, als wenn es nichts Besonderes währe, oder es nicht um seine Person ging. Dies schockierte Remus noch mehr.

„So etwas kann ich nicht verstehen. Aber sag weißt du den Namen deiner Eltern. Mit Sirius und mir war ein James Potter im gleichen Jahrgang, du siehst ihm auch sehr ähnlich."

„Ja, James und Lily Potter. Du und Sirius habt sie gekannt?" Harry wurde ganz nervös. Vielleicht konnte er doch etwas von seinen Eltern erfahren.

„Ja, die beiden waren in unserem Jahrgang und später im Orden des Phönix. Sie wurden wirklich von Todessern getötet." Remus blickte zu dem Jungen, Mitgefühl spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Kannst du… kannst du mir ein bisschen von ihnen erzählen?", fragte Harry begierig.

„James war im gleichen Schlafsaal, er war ein sehr guter Schüler und hatte einen Menge Unsinn im Kopf." Remus schüttelte den Kopf als könne er sich noch immer noch über die eine oder andere Aktion von James wundern.

„Lily war da etwas vernünftiger. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum sie James am Anfang nicht besonders mochte, doch das änderte sich am Ende dann doch." Jetzt lächelte Remus verträumt als er sich an das Paar erinnerte mit dem er einmal befreundet war. Doch er verschwieg einige Feinheiten mit denen er Harry nicht schocken wollte jetzt zumindest noch nicht.

„Danke. Das ist das erste Mal, dass mir jemand von meinen Eltern erzählt ohne ausfällig zu werden." Harry richtete sich auf und sah zu der Scheunentür hin.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht aber ich habe Hunger. Sollen wir schauen ob es hier eine kleine Wirtschaft gibt und dort etwas essen?"

Remus schien kurz zu überlegen bevor er das magische Feuer löschte und sich erhob.

„Ich denke, dass ist eine gute Idee. Ich habe auch Hunger."

Die beiden kontrollierten noch einmal Seidenschnabels Fesseln und verabschiedeten sich von den prächtigen Hippogreif. Dann traten sie zu der hölzernen Scheunentür und schoben sie auf. Kälte, Regen und Dunkelheit schlug ihnen entgegen gemeinsam mit dem Duft von Schweiß und Blut.

„Guten Abend ihr zwei. Schön euch zu sehen." Fenrir entblößte seine Reiszähne in einem unverholenen Grinsen.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Mister Moony 

Episode 10

Mit blankem Entsetzen starrte Harry den Fremden an. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er eine derartige Bestie gesehen. Als das zumindest empfand er Fenrir als er dessen ungepflegte Erscheinung und die Fänge, die sein überhebliches Grinsen entblößte, sah.

Remus neben ihm war im ersten Moment ebenfalls zusammen gefahren. Ihm war Fenrir nicht ganz unbekannt, war er doch als kleiner Junge nur knapp dem Zorn des Werwolfs entgangen. Sein Vater hatte sich, Fenrirs Meinung nach, ungebührlich gegen ihn geäußert und um sich an seinem Vater zu rächen hatte Fenrir probiert Remus zu dem gleichen unglücklichen Schicksal wie sein eigenes zu verdammen. Zu Remus`s Glück hatten ihn seine Eltern noch rechzeitig erreichen und hatten den angriffslustigen Fenrir vertreiben bevor er Remus beißen konnte.

Lang jedoch lies Remus sich nicht von Fenrirs Erscheinung einschüchtern. Er griff sich den Zauberstab, den er einem Todesser im Verbotenen Wald abgenommen hatte und welchen Harry in seinem Gepäck mit sich geführt hatte und richtete ihn auf Fenrir. Harry riss sich ebenso an Riemen und richtete auch den seinigen gegen den Eindringling.

„Ich würde sagen, dass du hier verschwindest und zwar sofort!" Remus`s auffälligen Augen stachen bedrohlich aus seinem blassen Gesicht.

Fenrir lacht schallend über die beiden zierlichen Gestallten vor sich was Harry noch wütender macht.

„Hast du nicht gehört was Remus gesagt hat?! Du sollst abhauen!", fauchte Harry.

Fenrir grinste noch immer überheblich bevor er sich umdrehte und die Scheune wieder verlies.

„Eigentlich könnte ich euch zwei ja jetzt gleich zu Snape bringen. Aber der will diesen Grimm haben. Da werd ich mich jetzt erst mal um den kümmern." Fenrir entfernte sich und verschwand im Regen. In der Entfernung konnten Remus und Harry ihn noch sagen hören: "Eigentlich muss der sich doch ganz in eurer Nähe rumtreiben, oder nicht? Dürfte also leicht sein den zu fassen zu bekommen. "

Remus erbleichte. Er hatte schon manches über den Werwolf gehört und wusste, dass wenn er nicht gerade selber über seinen Opfer herfiel er eine Vorliebe für Muggel- Tierfallen hegte, da diese besonders schmerzvoll waren und so manches unglückliches Tier war schon in den Fall qualvoll eingegangen.

Dieses Schicksal durfte auf keinen Fall Sirius wiederfahren. Nicht wenn er es zu verhindern wusste.

Remus Blick starrten noch einen kurzen Moment in den Regen und die Dunkelheit bevor er ohne ein Wort von Harrys Seite in Richtung Seidenschnabel davon stürmte.

Harry fuhr herum und konnte nur noch beobachten wie Remus sich geschickt auf den Rücken des Hyppogreifs schwang.

„He, wo willst du hin? Du kannst den nicht aufhalten! Bitte!"

Doch Remus ignorierte Harry. Kaum saß er sicher auf dem Rücken des Tieres griff er sich die Kette, die als Führung diente und trieb Seidenschnabel an. Der Hypogreif galoppierte aus dem Stall und an Harry vorbei.

„He, Warte!" Doch der Ruf wurde ignoriert. Fluchend sammelte Harry seine und Sirius`s Habseligkeiten zusammen und verschwand in die gleiche Richtung, in die er hatte Remus davon reiten sehen. Regen durchweichte seine Kleidung und er begann zu frieren, doch er ignorierte das Unbehagen.

Remus derweilen Fenrirs Spuren in einen nahegelegenen Wald. Nur das Licht der Blitze erhellte gelegentlich das feuchte Unterholz, verwandelte die Umgebung in ein gespenstisches Schauspiel. Seidenschnabel gab einige wiederwillige Laute von sich als Remus ihn immer weiter in den Wals trieb. Die goldenen Augen immer in die Dunkelheit gerichtet um Fenrir, oder eine Spur von ihm im Dickicht zu finden.

Nach etlichen langen Minuten hörte Remus ein lautes Knacken und Rascheln vor sich. Jemand schien völlig unbesorgt durch den Wald zu marschieren.

Langsam trieb er Seidenschnabel in die Richtung aus der er die Geräusche gehört hatte als ein weiterer Blitz die Nacht erhellte.

Nicht weit von sich entdeckte Remus Fenrir der auf dem modrigen Waldboden geduckt saß und eine der Mugggelfallen aufstellte die er mitgeführt hatte.

Die dreckigen, klauenartigen Hände schoben eine Handvoll welkes Laub darüber um sie zu verbergen.

Remus rutschte von Seidenschnabels Rücken und landete sicher und leise auf seinen Füßen. Nicht den Blick von Greyback wendend griff er den Zauberstab fest in der Hand und schlich auf den scheinbar ahnungslosen Mann zu.

Remus Herz raste, doch weniger aus Angst vor dem Ungeheuer von Mann mit dem er sich anlegen wollte, als aus Angst, dass Sirius das Opfer einer dieser unheiligen Fallen wurde.

Genauso leise wie in seiner Wolfsform schlich Remus näher als er erneut Bewegungen im Unterholz hörte.

Schnell duckte Remus sich hinter einen naheliegenden Strauch, denn auch Fenrir war auf das leise Knacken im Wald aufmerksam geworden. Er richtete sich ein Stückweit auf und Remus beobachtete wie die Augen des Werwolfs den finsteren Wald absuchten.

Zitternd suchten auch Remus Augen die Dunkelheit ab. Immer in der Hoffnung es währe nicht Sirius der sich diesem im Moment von Fallen verseuchten Terrain nähern würde.

Der kalte Regen durchweichte seine Kleider und die empfindliche Narbe an seiner Brust brannte schmerzhaft.

Ein Blitz schoss vom Himmel herab und beleuchtete mit seinem grellen Licht eine schwarze Gestallt, die zwischen zwei Sträuchern hervor spähte.

Remus Herz begann zu rasen und Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Das schwarze Tier derweilen schlich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch wie ein Schatten.

Greyback wand sich um und war etwas in die Richtung des Tieres, oder zumindest wo sich dieses jetzt etwa aufhalten musste. Das metallische Schnappen einer Falle war zu hören, doch es war kein Schmerzenslaut zu hören. Das Tier war also nicht getroffenen worden.

Remus schlich sich näher an Greyback heran. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sein Zauber auch auf den ersten Anlauf traf. Als er hinter seiner Deckung hervor schlich setzte sich Fenrir plötzlich in Bewegung und war mit ein paar Schritten noch tiefer im Wald verschwunden. Remus hörte wenig später erneut das Schnappen einer Falle und folgte den Lauten so schnell wie möglich.

Blitze erhellten noch immer die Nacht und Remus sah bald wieder das schwarze Tier wie es sich seinen Weg über den Waldboden bahnte. Dann durchbrach ein grauenvolles Heulen die Dunkelheit.

Remus erstarrte. Dann eilte er so schnell es die Umstände zuließen in die Richtung aus der die schmerzerfüllten Laute kamen. Auch Greyback hatte schon zu dem gefangenen Tier gefunden und löste das große Tier aus der Falle. Schwarzes, strubbliges Fell durchnässt zierte den Körper. Remus war sich dennoch nicht sicher ob dies wirklich Sirius war der da in die Falle geraten war. Ganz zu schweigen das diesem grausamen Treiben ein Ende gesetzt werden musste schlich er noch näher an Fenrir heran.

Kaum stand er nur noch einige Meter hinter ihm drehte Greyback sich herum. Doch er schien sich von Remus erhobenen Zauberstab und der wutentbrannten Miene nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Einen Fehler denn schon viele von Remus Gegnern begannen hatten. Mochte er auch noch so zerbrechlich wirken war er doch ein starker Zauberer der sehr wohl dazu in der Lage war seinen Mann zu stehen.

Greyback erhob sich, baute sich vor dem zierlichen Mann auf und zückte ebenfalls den Zauberstab.

Remus sah zu dem Werwolf auf unterdrückte das Unbehagen das in ihm aufzusteigen schien. Er faste seinen Zauberstab noch fester mit der regen- und schweißnassen Hand und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Ein Blitz beleuchtete die Szene und aus dem Gebüsch neben Remus war ein lautes Knurren zu hören. Schlagartig drehte er sich herum. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Schatten schlich hervor und Remus erkannte das es Sirius war. Oder besser: Der grimmgleiche Hund als den er seine Nächte fristen musste.

Erleichterung machte sich in Remus breit und er konnte es nicht verhindern dass sich ein kleines Lächeln über seinen blassen Lippen stahl.

Fenrir betrachtete den Grimm und wich einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er nach etwas großem suchte, doch er hatte nicht mit dieser Größe gerechnet. Lange hielt seine Unsicherheit jedoch nicht an und er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Remus, da der ihm wahrscheinlich eher gefährlich werden würde als der Köter.

Mit einem eigenen tiefen Grollen trat Fenrir auf das ungewöhnliche Paar zu um sich ihrer zu endledigen als er spürte wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Das modrige Laub am Waldboden war durchtränkt vom Regen und rutschig. Für einen Moment versuchte Greyback noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ruderte ungeschickt mit den Armen. Doch zu spät. Er stürzte rücklings und schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Metall schnappte und es war neben dem Regen, dem Knurren des Grimms nur noch unartikuliertes Gurgeln zu hören. Mit Entsetzen sah Remus wie sich die Zacken der Falle in Fenrirs Gurgel bohrten und ihm langsam die Luft abschnürte. Blut vermischte sich mit dem Regen der über das Gesicht des Werwolfs rannen.

Greybacks Körper wand sich im Todeskampf und Remus wand das Gesicht ab. Dieses Ende hätte er nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind gewünscht. Doch es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Die Klauen der Falle hatten bestimmt schon die Halsschlagader durchbohrt, was früher oder später sowieso zu Tod führen würde.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen wand Remus sich Sirius zu der neben ihm saß. Es war nicht ganz klar was er von all dem hielt, doch er lies seinen Blick nicht von Fenrir bis dessen Körper reglos am Waldboden liegen blieb. Erst dann drehte der Grimm sich zu Remus um. Er wollte wohl sicher gehen dass für diesen keine Gefahr mehr bestand.

Nachdem Remus noch einen letzten mitleidvollen Blick auf den toten Körper geworfen hatte holte er Seidenschnabel, der noch immer dort wartete, wo Remus ihn zurückgelassen hatte und führte er Sirius aus dem Wald. Stehst darauf bedacht nicht eine von Fenrirs Fallen zu treffen, die vielleicht noch irgendwo versteckt lagen und darauf warteten den grimmgleichen Hund in ihre Klauen zu bekommen.

Keinem war die kleine Gestallt aufgefallen die aus einiger Entfernung aus dem Schutz einiger Sträucher heraus das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte. Harry war Remus in den Wald gefolgt und hatte alles mit angesehen. Eigentlich hatte er dem Mann gegen Greyback zur Seite stehen wollen, doch da war schon Sirius aufgetaucht und Harry hielt sich zurück. Er hatte gesehen wie Sirius diesen Trunkenbold auf dem alten Gehöft angegriffen hatte und er wusste nicht wie er auf ihn reagieren würde. Vielleicht akzeptierte er in dieser Form nur Remus in seiner Nähe und griff alle anderen an, egal ob sie ihm freundlich gesinnt waren oder nicht. Harry jedenfalls hatte im Moment kein größeres Interesse dies herauszufinden.

Als Greyback dann Opfer seiner eigenen Falle wurde hatte sich Harry der Magen herum gedreht und er musste schwer mit sich ringen sich nicht sofort übergeben zu müssen. Er hatte ja schon so einiges gesehen, doch dass war einer der abscheulichsten Dinge die er hatte mit ansehen müssen. Nachdem sich der Tumult in seinem Magen und der begleitende Schwindel sich etwas gelegt hatten folgte Harry Remus und dem Grimm in einigem Abstand aus dem Wald hinaus.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Mister Moony 

Episode 11

Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einige Zweige die er zusammengetragen hatte und binnen von Sekunden loderte ein wärmendes Lagerfeuer auf. Zufrieden richtete sich Sirius auf und trat zu Harry der sich in seiner verschlissenen Sträflingsbekleidung eingerollt hatte um die zunehmende Kälte abzuwehren. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und er betete Harry vorsichtig, getragen durch einen Schwebezauber neben das lodernde Feuer. Der murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches bevor er wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf versank.

Sirius derweilen machte sich daran einige Fische aus dem naheliegenden See zu fangen. Früher hatte er das immer gern zum Spaß gemacht und die Erfolge waren meist recht dürftig, doch die letzten Jahre, die er mit Remus als Vagabund verbracht hatte, hatten ihm einiges dazu gelehrt. So brauchte er nicht all zu lange um einige Fische aus dem Wasser zu fischen.

Harry erwachte langsam als ihm der appetitliche Duft von gegrilltem Fisch in die Nase stieg und ein lautes Knurren seines Magens wies ihn zusätzlich daraufhin, dass seine letzte Mahlzeit schon ziemlich lange her war. Er streifte sich seine notdürftige Decke ab und streckte die von der Kälte steifen Glieder.

„Hm, das reicht aber lecker!" Harry musterte den Fisch, der über dem Feuer brutzelte mit gierigen Augen. Er hatte schon seit zu langer Zeit nichts Vernünftiges mehr zu Essen gehabt.

„Dauert nicht mehr lang, dann kannst du dir den Bauch voll schlagen.", lächelte Sirius, dem Harrys knurrender Magen und der hungrige Blick nicht entgangen waren. Er selber freute sich aber auch über die bevorstehende Mahlzeit. Auch Sirius hatte in letzter Zeit nur spärlich gegessen, doch er war die unregelmäßigen Mahlzeiten gewöhnt.

Harry war dies zwar auch aber er machte keinen Hehl daraus wenn er hungrig war und so manches mal hatte ihm sein junges Alter und seine magere Erscheinung schon eine freie Mahlzeit eingebracht.

Geduldig warteten die beiden darauf dass der Fisch zu ende grillte als ein Rascheln im Gestrüpp hinter ihnen Die Ankunft des Wolfes ankündigte.

Auf leisen Pfoten kam der Wolf auf sie zu und zum Erstaunen beider lies sich neben Harry nieder, schmiegte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß.

„Äh, was ist denn jetzt los? Möchtest du denn nicht zu Sirius gehen?", fragte Harry den Wolf der keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte zu dem anderen Mann zu wechseln.

Sirius beobachtete die Szene mit brennenden, grauen Augen. Unverhohlene Eifersucht zeichnete seine schönen Züge.

Harry spürte die Anspannung und das Letzte was er wollte war Sirius`s Eifersucht zu spüren zu bekommen. Er drückte sanft gegen den schweren Körper des Wolfes, der neben ihm lag.

„Los komm, geh zu Sirius!" Doch der Wolf rührte sich nicht. Ihm schien sein Platz an Harrys Seite gut zu gefallen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Sirius mit schneidenter Stimme wissen.

„Keine Ahnung! Los mach doch was!" Harry drückte erneut gegen den Wolf um ihn aufzufordern lieber an Sirius Seite zu liegen.

„Was ist den letzte Nacht geschehen?", beharrte Sirius. Seine grauen Augen verließen Harry und den Wolf nicht.

„Nichts Besonderes. Wir waren da in dieser Scheune und da haben wir uns umgezogen und dann…"

„Ihr habt euch umgezogen? Zusammen?" Sirius musterte Harry eindringlich und der wurde ziemlich rot. Auch wenn Remus eigentlich ein Mann war so wie er war es aus Sicht für Sirius doch etwas völlig anderes. Für ihn war Remus sein Gefährte und somit empfand er völlig anders bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ein anderer seinen Partner nackt sehen könnte. Ein Vergnügen, welches ihm schon seit vielen Jahren dank Snape verwehrt geblieben war.

„Nein, nein. Ich habe mich draußen umgezogen und als er sich umgezogen hat hab ich mich umgedreht. Kein Grund zur Aufregung.", beteuerte Harry.

Sirius schien mit der Ausführung zufrieden wollte aber dennoch wissen was sonst noch geschehen war.

„Sag mal, warum hast du mir eigentlich nicht erzählt, dass du meinen Vater gekannt hast?", konterte jetzt Harry mit einer Gegenfrage.

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein schmerzvoller Blick über Sirius Gesicht, doch dann schien er die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen und Gefühle wieder beiseite zu schieben.

Auch der Wolf entschied sich nun wieder an Sirius`s Seite zurück zu kehren. Er rollte schmiegte sich an dessen Schenkel und legte den Kopf in dessen Schoß. Goldene Augen sahen auf in Sirius Gesicht.

Sirius streichelte versonnen durch das dichte, graue Fell. Wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder mit seinem Geliebten zusammen sein zu können.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Mister Moony 

Episode 12

Hagrid wanderte zusammen mit seinem treuen Begleiter Fang durch den äußeren Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Von Harry und Sirius war Weit und breit nichts zu sehen und er fragte sich ob er die beiden überhaupt wieder finden würde.

Er musste sie finden. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Es war seine einzige Chance einen der größten Fehler seines Lebens wieder gut zu machen. Doch dazu musste Sirius ihm auch erst einmal Glauben schenken und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, dazu hatte dieser nicht den geringsten Grund.

Hagrid seufzte. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Außerdem, nach Hause konnte er im Moment eh nicht zurück. Seine Hütte lag auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts und die Schule war in den Händen der Todesser. Snape war außerdem Schulleiter und ihm war bekannt, dass Hagrid Sirius und Remus geholfen hatte. Bestimmt hatten er schon ein nettes Kopfgeld auf seine Ergreifung aussetzen lassen.

Die einzige Hoffnung die Hagrid noch blieb war es Sirius bei der Villa der Malfoys anzupassen. Dort wollte er seine Rache endlich in die Tat umsetzen. Er wollte Snape töten für all das was er ihm und Remus angetan hatte. Auch wenn das bedeuten würde für immer mit dem Fluch leben zu müssen.

„Komm endlich Fang!" Trieb Hagrid seinen Hund an, der an einer Wurzel schnupperte. Fasziniert von den Düften, die die Tiere des Waldes hinterlassen hatten.

Nachdem Hagrid mit Fang eine Weile unterwegs waren hörte er Stimmen. Verunsichert versuchte Hagrid seine riesige Form hinter einigen umgestürzten Bäumen zu verbergen. Er war zwar schon ein ganzes Stück vom Schulgelende weg und war auch einige unnötige Umwege gelaufen um seine Spuren zu verwischen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Sein Instinkt verlies ihn auch nicht. Wenig später schlichen drei schwarz gewandete Gestalten vor seinem Versteck vorbei.

Hagrid hielt die Luft an und versuchte noch weiter in den Schatten zu sinken. Fang saß an der Seite seines Meisters, er lauschte interessiert ins Dämmerlicht, verhielt sich ansonsten jedoch ruhig. Als spüre er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Scheinbar hatte Snape tatsächlich vor ihn für die Hilfe, die er Sirius und Remus hatte zukommen lassen zu Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

Die drei Todesser strichen durch den Wald, gaben sich dabei nicht sehr viel Mühe ruhig zu sein. Es schien eher so als sei es ihnen mehr oder weniger egal ob sie Hagrid zu fassen bekamen oder nicht.

„Ich frag mich warum Snape, den Klotz unbedingt haben will?" Eine männliche Stimme, bei genauerem Hinhören als die von Rabastan Lestrange zu identifizieren. „Der wird wohl kaum Probleme machen. Außerdem ist der so auffällig wie ein bunter Hund. Denn finden wir doch in null Komma nichts."

„Hm. Das kann dir doch egal sein. Unser Meister hat jedenfalls nichts gegen diesen Auftrag und dass ist alles was zählt." Eine kleine, gedrungene Gestalt druckte sich zwischen einigen Büschen herum.

„Wer hat dich gefragt?" Eine schrille Frauenstimme durchbrach die Stille im Walde. Bellatrix spazierte uninteressiert vor ihrem Schwager und Wurmschwanz her. Unbemerkt hielt sie nur wenige Meter vor Hagrid`s Versteck an. Dieser presste erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund und warf Fang einen eindringlichen Blick zu als dieser leise zu winseln anfing. Sofort hörte der Hund auf und presste sich zitternd auf den klammen Waldboden.

Bellatrix drehte sich ruckartig herum und obwohl sie für einen Moment in ihre Richtung sah ging sie weiter.

Hagrid entließ seinen Atem den er unbemerkt angehalten hatte.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass unser Herr das Treffen jetzt in der Schule abhalten will?"

Bellatrix betrachtete einige Blumen bevor sie ihren Zauberstab griff und die Blüten in Flammen aufgehen lies.

„Nein, wieso?" Rabastan starrte in die dunklen Tiefen des Waldes.

„Keine Ahnung. Snape will wohl lieber in seiner Schule bleiben. Vor allem jetzt wo Black wieder aufgetaucht ist." Überlegte die Todesserin.

Wurmschwanz setzte an auch etwas zu sagen entschied sich aber dagegen. Ihm war eigentlich egal was die anderen dachten, ihn interessierte nur was sein Meister zu sagen hatte.

Hagrid hörte auf. Die Sitzung der Todesser sollte in Hogwarts stattfinden und nicht bei den Malfoys? Verdammt! Er musste Sirius erreichen. Dieser wollte sich Snape stellen, ihn töten, doch wenn es Hagrid gelang ihn zu überzeugen so würde r den Fluch den ihn und Remus seit Jahren in den Klauen hielt endlich abstreifen. Hagrid musste es einfach schaffen.

Er blieb in seinem Versteck bis er nur wenige Minuten deutlich hören konnte wie seine drei Verfolger entnervt entschlossen aufzugeben und disaparierten. Wenn er doch nur auch Apparieren konnte! Doch Hagrid hatte es nie gelernt. So musste er einen anderen Weg finden Sirius und Harry so schnell wie möglich einzuholen.

Hagrid wusste später nicht mehr wie er sie überhaupt gefunden hatte, geschweige denn wie er die körperliche Belastung überstanden hatte, doch am Ende erreichte er Sirius `und Harrys Lager an einem kleinen See in den Bergen nicht all zu weit von Hogwarts entfernt.

* * *

Sirius war nicht gerade angetan als er Hagrid entdeckte. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen sammelte er seine Habseligkeiten zusammen.

„Sirius." Hagrid keuchte. „Das Treffen findet nicht bei den Malfoys statt." Er lies seinen massigen Körper auf den Boden sinken und rang um Atem. Fang legte sich neben ihn, genauso erschöpft wie sein Herr.

„Was meinst du damit?" Sirius rollte gerade eine Decke zusammen, seine kühlen grauen Augen richteten sich auf Hagrid.

„Ich hab mich vorhin im Wald versteckt, da hab ich deine Cousine und zwei andere Todesser mit angehört. Sie wollen sich jetzt in Hogwarts treffen."

Sirius richtete sich wieder auf, mit einem gekonnten Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab schloss sich sein Koffer und schrumpfte diesen. Dan lies er ihn in seine Tasche gleiten.

„Sirius:" Jetzt oder nie. „Ich kenne einen Weg wie ihr wieder frei sein könnt. Bitte ich habe es von Professor Sinistra gehört."

„Es interessiert mich nicht." Fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Danke, dass du mir über die Änderung des Austragungsorts berichtet hast, aber deine Geschichten kannst du für dich behalten. Sirius ging zu Seidenschnabel und schwang sich auf dessen Rücken.

„Aber Sirius, du kannst dir doch wenigstens anhören was Hagrid zu sagen hat." Harry sah mit beinahe flehenden Augen zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann auf. Doch Sirius lies sich nicht erweichen. „Snape wird sterben und dass ist mein letztes Wort."

Mit diesen Worten trieb Seidenschnabel an und der Hyppogreiff setzte sich in Bewegung.

Harry schenkte Hagrid einen traurigen Blick. Zu gerne hätte er ihm geholfen, genauso wie Sirius und Remus. „Verdammt warum musste Sirius so verdammt stur sein. Mit Remus hätte man viel eher reden können." Dachte sich Harry und plötzlich wusste er was er zu tun hatte. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Sirius dies mit Sicherheit nicht wollte. Doch jetzt galt erst mal was Sirius nicht weiß macht ihn nicht heiß.

Harry schnappte sich sein Bündel und folgte Sirius, der auf Seidenschnabel über eine verschneite Kuppe zu verschwinden drohte. „Komm wir gehen." Forderte er dann Hagrid auf ihnen zu folgen, was dieser dann auch tat.

Als die Sonne zu sinken begann fühlte Harry sich völlig erschöpft. Sie waren fast den ganzen Tag durch die verschneiten Berge gereist und hatten dabei auch den ein oder anderen Umweg gemacht um ihre Spuren zu verwischen, doch jetzt war es an der Zeit ein Lager aufzuschlagen.

Verborgen im Wald fanden sie einen kleinen zugefrorenen See. Sirius hielt an dessen Ufer und fand bald eine Stelle an der sie die Nacht über bleiben konnten.

„Sammel Holz." Wies er Harry an. Dieser machte sich sofort auf den Weg und kam bald wieder mit einem Arm morscher Zweige. Zu seinem Glück hatte er einiges Reisig gefunden welches nicht völlig durchnässt war. Schnell flackerte ein gemütliches Feuer.

Sirius hatte erst den See nach einer Stelle mit dünnem Eis abgesucht, in der Hoffnung einen Fisch fangen zu können. Doch am Ende war es ein unglückseliger Feldhase der seinen Weg kreuzte, der ihnen als Abendessen diente.

Tiefe schatten schluckten beinahe das ganze Licht als Sirius sich wortlos erhob. Wie jeden Abend richtete er Kleider für Remus heraus. Dann verschwand er ohne etwas zu sagen in der Dunkelheit. Wenig später verschwand das letzte Bisschen Sonnenlicht hinter dem Horizont. Moony war Sirius in die Finsternis des Waldes gefolgt und wenig später löste sich eine menschliche Gestalt aus den Schatten. Remus zitterte von der Kälte und beeilte sich in die vorbereiteten Kleider zu schlüpfen. Harry und Hagrid richteten ihre Blicke höflichkeitshalber überall hin, nur nicht auf den unbekleideten Mann vor ihnen.

Erst als sie hörten wie Remus sich auf die Decke niederlies und nach seinem Anteil des Essens griff wanden sie ihre Blicke wieder in seine Richtung.

Remus lächelte. „Guten Abend ihr zwei." Grüßte er Harry und Hagrid. Die beiden erwiderten den Gruß, freuten sich über seine Gesellschaft. Nicht dass sie Sirius nicht mochten, aber Remus strahlte eine Ruhe aus die auch auf sie beruhigend wirkte.

Hagrid und Harry beobachteten Remus wie dieser aß, dabei tauschten sie immer wieder flüchtige Blicke. Keiner von beiden wusste so richtig wie sie Remus von ihrem Plan berichten sollten. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihnen aus der Hand genommen.

„Was ist den mit euch beiden los?" Wollte Remus wissen. Er musterte sie neugierig, denn es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass irgendetwas zwischen den beiden in der Luft hing.

„Nun, ja,…" begann Hagrid, unterbrach sich dann aber. Unsicher ob er Remus wirklich von der Möglichkeit berichten sollte, sich von dem Fluch zu befreien. Was wenn es doch nicht funktionierte?

„Hagrid hat von einer Möglichkeit gehört, die euch von dem Fluch befreien könnte. Aber Sirius will nicht auf ihn hören." Ein Flackern durchfuhr Remus `Augen bei Harrys Worten. Das währe zu schön um Wahr zu sein.

„Und wie soll das funktionieren Hagrid?" Remus wandte sich dem Halbriesen zu und mustert ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Misstrauen.

„Nun, vor einiger Zeit erzählte mit Professor Sinistra, du erinnerst dich an sie, " Remus nickte, „das es von heute an in zwei Tagen eine totale Sonnenfinsternis gäbe. Einen Moment in dem es Tag ist ebenso wie Nacht. Also eine Moment in dem ihr beide eure menschliche Gestalt haben müsstet." Remus nickte und seine Augen leuchteten. Alleine die Vorstellung Sirius für einige Zeit mit eigenen Augen und nicht mit denen eines Wolfes sehen zu können lies ihn innerlich vor Aufregung erzittern.

„Sirius hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt Snapes Leben ein Ende zu setzen, aber damit wird der Fluch für immer auf euch lasten." Remus nickte. Bekümmerung erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Solltet ihr aber während der Sonnenfinsternis in eurer menschlichen Gestalt vor ihn treten würde dies den Fluch brechen."

Remus konnte fürs Erste nicht reagieren. Ein lang vergessen geglaubtes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde dieser Albtraum doch eine Ende finden.

„Das ist wunderbar. Aber wie wollen wir an Snape rankommen?" Remus glitt über seine beiden Freunde. Harry und Hagrid wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Nun, das größere Problem ist es Sirius zu überzeugen. Der glaubt Hagrid nämlich nicht und will es auch gar nicht erst versuchen." Erklärte Harry kleinlaut.

Remus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist so typisch Sirius. Er wir sich wohl nie ändern."

„Wir dachten, nun, vielleicht könnten wir ihn ja jetzt einfangen und ihn einfach nach Hogwarts schaffen. Da soll in zwei Tagen eine Todesserversammlung stattfinden. Da wollte Sirius eh reinplatzen und Snape den Gar ausmachen." Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher ob die Idee so gut war, aber es war besser als nichts.

Remus nickte. Es tat ihm zwar leid doch er wusste, dass wenn Sirius sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte konnte man ihn kaum davon abbringen. So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als ihn zu seinem Glück zu zwingen. Sollte auch nur die geringste Chance bestehen, dass Hagrid recht hatte.

„Und wie stellt ihr es euch vor Sirius doch noch zu überzeugen?" Remus Augen strahlten mit Neugierde.

Harry druckste für einen Moment herum und murmelte etwas wie:" Sie würden eh schon Ärger bekommen, dass sie mit Remus gesprochen hatten."

Hagrid hustete etwas was sich wie „Ganzkörperklammer." Anhörte und eine leichte Röte erschien auf seinem von wildem Bart umrahmten Gesicht.

Remus lachte leise:" Er wird uns alle die Hölle auf Erden dafür bereiten. Das ist euch schon klar?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Hagrid schmunzelte nur als er einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm den sie auf dem Feuer gebrüht hatten.

Remus überlegte kurz, ging dann zu Sirius Sachen und durchsuchte seinen Koffer. Harry und Hagrid beobachteten ihn. Nicht ganz sicher was er eigentlich suchte.

„Hier, pass gut darauf auf." Remus hielt Harry den Zauberstab, den Sirius extra für den Mord an Snape mit sich führte, hin. Harry musterte den Zauberstab und lies ihn dann in seinem Hemd verschwinden. „Ich hüte ihn wie meinen Augapfel." Versprach er dann.

„Okay, mach dich bereit ich locke Sirius her und du verpasst im dann die Ganzkörperklammer. Irgendwie müsst ihr ihn halt morgen in seine Klamotten und auf Schnäbelchens Rücken verfrachten."

Harry und Hagrid nickten gleichzeitig. Sie würden mit Sirius schon zu Recht kommen. Glaubten sie zumindest.

Lange Zeit zum Nachdenken hatten sie jedoch nicht. Remus war bereits in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und rief mit gedämpfter Stimme nach dem Grimm in den sich die Liebe seines Lebens jede Nacht verwandelte.

Bald schon hörte man leises Knacken im Unterholz und ein Jaulen durchbrach die Finsternis.

Momente später erschien ein großes, schwarzes Ungetüm auf der Lichtung am anderen Ufer des Sees. Er witterte und folgte dann den Rufen der vertrauten Stimme von Remus. Mit ein paar gezielten Sprüngen setzte Sirius an den verschneiten und zugefrorenen See zu überqueren. Als plötzlich:"SIRIUS!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Mister Moony

Episode 13

Ein unheimliches Krachen unterbrach die erschrockenen Schreie als das Eis unter dem Grimm nachgab und Sirius einbrach. Das kalte Wasser durchweichte sein dichtes Fell, brannte auf der Haut darunter. Erschrocken jaulte der Grimm auf und versuchte sich mit den Vorderpfoten verzweifelt am rutschigen Rand zu halten.

Instinktiv rannte Remus los. Er eilte ohne nachzudenken aufs Eis aber die verräterischen Geräusche unter seinen Füssen ließen ihn innehalten. Er war zu schwer, er würde einbrechen, wie Sirius. Der Grimm kämpfte noch immer verzweifelt dagegen an in der eisigen Flut zu ertrinken. Hilflos beobachtet Remus den Kampf seines Freundes. Er musste ihm helfen. Remus entschied, dass es vielleicht schaffen könnte wenn er sein Gewicht anders verteilte. So versuchte er auf dem Bauch rutschend den völlig verängstigten Grimm vor dem Ertrinken zu retten. Bei Sirius angekommen pachte er die nassen Vorderpfoten und zog. Doch ohne Erfolg. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Harry eilte nervös hinter Remus hin und her. Er wollte unbedingt helfen, doch er wusste absolut nicht wie.

„Verdammt Hagrid wir müssen was tun!"

Hagrid brummte nur seine Zustimmung und suchte weiter fahrig durch seine Habseligkeiten.

Remus hielt mit aller Kraft an den Pfoten des Grimm fest, doch der entglitt im immer wieder und sank unter das eiskalte Wasser.

„Hagrid!" drängte Harry. Etwas schlang sich plötzlich um seine Schulter und zog fest. Ein Seil.

„Schnell hilf Remus ich sichere dich."

Harry brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Er kroch auf den Bauch zu Remus und dem Grimm, der noch immer gegen das Ertrinken ankämpfte.

Das eiskalte Wasser biss in die ungeschützte Haut seiner Hände, doch Harry lies nicht los. Er und Remus zogen mit aller Kraft. Dennoch wollte es ihnen nicht gelingen den Grimm aus dem See zu ziehen.

„Wah!" Wie kleine Nadelstiche fühlte sich das Wasser auf Harrys Haut an als es seine Kleider durchweichte. Der Grimm hatte ihn versehentlich mit sich ins Wasser gezogen. Doch Harry überwand den Schock schnell und griff beherzt nach dem Grimm der verzweifelt neben ihm ruderte.

Der Grimm knurrte und bellte als er von Harry geschoben und gezerrt wurde. Nicht erkennend, dass man ihm nur helfen wollte.

Harry wich den scharfen, fingerlangen Zähnen aus die nach ihm schnappten und setzte erneut an den Grimm aus dem Wasser zu schieben, während Remus an dessen Pfoten und Nacken zog.

„Ahhh!" Harrys schmerzerfüllter Schrei übertönte das platschen des Wassers und das angestrengte Atmen aller Beteiligten. Die scharfen Klauen des Grimms hatten sich in Harrys Fleisch gebohrt und nun zogen sich wütend rote Linien über seine Brust.

„Sirius, nein!" Remus zerrte den aufgebrachten Grimm von Harry weg, bevor sie beide unter dem eiskalten Wasser und Eis verschwinden konnten. „Er will dir doch nur helfen."

Harry stöhnte leise, lies sich jedoch durch den Schmerz nicht von seiner Rettungsmission abbringen. Beherzt schob Harry den Grimm über den Rand des gebrochenen Eises. Remus zerrte an dessen Nackenfell und so schaften sie es mit Mühe den Grimm vor dem sicheren Ertrinkungstod zu retten.

Hargrid stand noch immer am Rand des Sees und hielt verbissen an den Seil fest mit dem er Harry sicherte. Zu gern hätte er den beiden mehr geholfen. Doch das Eis hatte schon bei Remus und Harry Probleme ihr Gewicht zu halten. Er als Halbriese würde schneller einbrechen als ihm lieb war. Dann währe er noch weniger eine Hilfe.

Der Grimm winselte leise als Remus ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Ufer zog und aus dem Gefahrenbereich. Hagrid machte sich sofort daran Harry mit Hilfe des Seils aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Harry half so gut es ging mit. Er stemmte sich aufs Eis und versuchte so gut es ging sich aus dem eisig kalten Wasser zu ziehen. Seine Zähne klapperten.

Remus kroch zurück zu Harry als er Sirius ans Ufer geschleppt und sich ein Bild über seinen Zustand gemacht hatte. Er würde den Jungen nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Nicht nur weil der gerade seine große Liebe gerettet hatte sondern er mochte Harry wirklich gern.

Binnen weniger Momente gelang es Remus und Hagrid Harry auf sicheren Grund zu ziehen.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, die Kleider durchtränkt von eisigem Wasser.

Der Grimm, der neben ihm lag, schlotterte ebenso am ganzen Körper. Remus wachte besorgt über das schwarze Tier. Fürchtete, dass er sich in der Kälte den Tod holen würde.

Hagrid wickelte Harry geistesgegenwärtig in eine Decke und trug ihn wie ein kleines Kind ans Feuer. Harry musste sich aufwärmen. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Der Grimm lag noch immer zitternd am Ufer, machte keine Anstalten sich dem Feuer zu nähern. Doch auch er musste unbedingt aufgewärmt werden, sollte das ungewollte Bad keine ernsthaften Folgen haben.

Hagrid ging zu ihm und hob ihn an. Nur ein leises Knurren war zu hören, mehr nicht. Er trug den Grimm zum Feuer, wo er ihn ablegte. Remus kramte ein Handtuch aus Sirius `Sachen, rieb das Fell trocken und deckte ihn mit einer Decke ab.

Wenig später hörten sowohl Harry als auch der Grimm auf zu zittern. Feuer und Decken hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und die beiden schienen den Einbruch ins Eis unbeschadet überstanden zu haben.

Remus beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, musterte den Jungen der sich eng in seine Decke gewickelt hatte. Seine Lippen waren wieder rosig, genauso wie seine Wangen. Remus lächelte ihn an:" Lass mich mal sehen." Vorsichtig zog er die Decke von Harry zur Seite um die Verletzungen die der Grimm ihm bei seiner Rettung zugefügt hatte zu untersuchen.

Harry zuckte zusammen als Remus vorsichtig über einen Kratzer auf seiner Brust fuhr.

„Hm, sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. In ein paar Tagen bist du wieder fit."

Erleichtert nickte Harry und wickelte sich wieder ein. Dennoch war es bei weitem nicht so gelaufen wie sie gehofft hatten.

Harry erwachte als es anfing zu dämmern. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern wann er eingeschlafen war.

„Morgen, Harry!" Hagrid legte Holz auf die Feuerstelle, bemüht aus der restlichen Glut ein neues Feuer zu entfachen.

„Morgen Hagrid!" Harry streckte sich und schlüpfte unter der Decke hervor. Dabei viel sein Blick auf Remus der nicht weit von ihm neben dem Grimm lag.

„Mo…" Harry wollte Remus einen guten Morgen wünschen, doch der Blick in dessen Augen blieb ihm jedes Wort im Halse stecken. Doch er konnte auch nicht die Augen von Remus und dem Grimm wenden. Der Blick in Remus Augen lies dies nicht zu.

Hinter den Bäumen und Berggipfeln kletterte langsam die Sonne empor. Bald würde sie die kleine Lichtung in ihr Licht hüllen.

Der Grimm winselte, hob den massigen Kopf. Sein Blick viel auf den Mann neben sich. Remus Finger fuhren versonnen durch das dichte, schwarze Fell.

Ein warmer Lichtschein hüllte beide ein, nun wo die Sonne höher gestiegen war.

Harry stockte der Atem.

Das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen war herzzerrreisend. Im Schein der Sonne veränderte sich die Form des Grimms. Ersetzte das massige, schwarze Tier mit der Form eines Mannes. Tiefe Sehnsucht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Remus`s braune Tiefen spiegelten dasselbe Gefühl. Etwas Nasses ran über Harrys Gesicht und er wischte es unwirsch weg.

Doch schon war alles vorbei. So schnell wie der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder vorbei.

Monny rappelte sich auf und floh unter schmerzvollem Jaulen in den Wald.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Mister Moony

Episode 14

Sirius` Blick folgte dem Wolf, der eigentlich sein Geliebter war einige Momente. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung und es war schwer zu sagen was in ihm vorging.

Dann, wie unter einem Imperius Fluch wickelte sich Sirius aus der Decke, die Remus in der vergangenen Nacht über ihn gelegt hatte und ging zu seinem Schrankkoffer. Dort suchte er nach einigen Kleidern. Plötzlich hielt er inne.

Panisch tastete er durch seine Gepäck.

„Wo ist er?" Murmelte Sirius während er von der Kälte in seine Kleider getrieben wurde. Hektisch schlüpfte er in seine Robe bevor er wieder in seinem Koffer zu kramen begann.

„Wo zum Teufel ist er?" Nach und nach verteilte sich der Inhalt von Sirius `Koffer im Schnee. Er warf in seine hektische Suche alles nur neben sich, ohne sich zu scheren wohin es fiel.

„Verdammt wo ist er?" Fluchte Sirius, den vielsagenden Blick den Harry und Hagrid wechselten nicht bemerkend. Sie wussten genau was Sirius suchteund auch wo es sich befand. Doch Remus hatte Harry Sirius` Zauberstab anvertraut und gebeten ihn zu verstecken.

Harry hatte ihn in seinem mageren Gepäck verschwinden lassen und hoffte sehr, dass Sirius dies nicht früher als geplant herausfand. Doch scheinbar hatte Sirius einen Verdacht.

Ehe Harry sich versah packte Sirius ihn am Kragen. Unbändige Wut leuchtete in seinen Augen. „Wo-ist-er?"

„Wer?" Harry stellte such dumm, hoffte Sirius würde es ihm abkaufen.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine!" Sirius schüttelte Harry in seiner Rage. „Den Zauberstab!" Harry zuckte zusammen vor Schmerzen, doch Sirius bemerkte es nicht. Oder ignorierte es.

„Gestern Abend war er noch da. Wo ist er jetzt hin? Er kann wohl kaum von alleine verschwinden und außer dir kann keiner was damit anfangen. Hagrid weiß zu wenig über Magie, als dass er ihn wirklich nützen könnte, und ich habe dir von seinem Wert erzählt." Noch immer hielt Sirius Harry am Schlafittchen. Dieser bekam langsam Angst von dem Blick in Sirius` Augen. Doch er musste durchhalten. Für Remus und auch für den Mann, der ihn gerade am liebsten strangulieren würde.

„Ich weiß nicht", stotterte Harry, „Ich weiß nicht wo er ist." Harry versuchte so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ach, ja." Doch bevor Sirius noch mehr sagen konnte gab Harrys Tunika unter seine Händen nach. Wütend, rote Male auf blasser Haut kamen zum Vorschein.

Sirius fuhr zurück, lies Harry gehen. Sein Atem stockte. Seine Wut verebbte und Schock machte sich in ihm breit. War das sein Werk gewesen?

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius mit leicht bebender Stimme. „War ich das?" Innerlich flehte er nicht der Schuldige zu sein, doch er kannte die Antwort bereits.

„Er hat dir letzte Nacht das Leben gerettet als du ins Eis eingebrochen bist."

Hagrid wies auf die Stelle auf dem See. Sirius folgte ihm mit den Augen, entdeckte ein Loch im Eis wo er in der vergangenen Nacht um sein Leben gekämpft hatte.

Schuldbewusst senkte Sirius das Haupt. „Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme klang kleinlaut.

Harry akzeptierte die Entschuldigung und sagte dann:" Ich weiß wirklich nicht wo dein Zauberstab hingekommen ist." Harry bereute es zutiefst Sirius anzulügen, doch es war zu seinem Besten.

Sirius starrte ins Leere bevor er nickte. Er wirkte völlig niedergeschlagen.

„Es ist vorbei. Ohne den Zauberstab brauche ich Snape gar nicht erst gegenübertreten."

Sirius wandte sich von Harry und Hagrid ab. Wie in Trance fing er an seine Sachen wieder in den Koffer zu stopfen.

„Aber Sirius!" Harry war geschockt wie schnell Sirius die Flinte ins Korn warf. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren!

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so aufgeben!" Flehend starrte Harry auf Sirius` verkrampften Rücken.

„Warum nicht?" Fragte der ohne sich umzudrehen. Beschäftigte sich einfach weiter mit seinem Gepäck.

„Außerdem, was ist wenn Hagrid recht hat?" Harry trat näher und verschloss dabei so gut es ging seine Tunika, welche Sirius in seiner Wut aufgerissen hatte.

„Hagrid! Ich glaube ihm nicht. Er hat uns schon einmal verraten." Sirius war es egal ob der Halbriese seine Worte hörte. Er drehte sich auch nicht um, starrte nur wieder ins Leere. Harry entging Hagrids gesunkenes Haupt jedoch nicht. Er wusste wie leid Hagrid alles tat.

Ein leises Knacken lies Sirius aufsehen. Zwischen einigen Sträuchern war Moony wieder aufgetaucht. Er trottete zu einer Stelle etwas abseits vom Feuer und lies sich dort nieder.

„Du könntest es doch wenigstens in Betracht ziehen." Drängte Harry. „Wenn Hagrid sich geirrt hat kannst du Snape ja immer noch umbringen. Mit deinem eigenen Zauberstab."

Harry hoffte er könnte Sirius umstimmen. Doch in der kurzen Zeit in der sie sich kannten hatte Harry schnell gemerkt, dass Sirius so stur wie ein Hippogreif sein konnte.

Sirius seufzte.

„Remus ist auch dafür." Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen schrak Harry zurück. Sirius war binnen Sekunden auf den Beinen und baute sich erneut vor ihm auf.

„Ich habe dir doch verboten mit ihm darüber zu sprechen!" Donnerte er.

Harry rückte von Sirius ab, lies sich jedoch von dem aufbrausenden Mann nicht einschüchtern.

„Stimmt, aber er hat ein Recht es zu wissen. Immerhin geht es auch um sein Leben!" Erwiderte Harry mutig.

Sirius setzte an etwas zu erwidern, hielt dann jedoch inne. Etwas an Harrys Worten hatte ihm zu denken gegeben.

„Also gut. Ihr habt gewonnen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Sirius sich wieder seinem Koffer zu. Er schloss und schrumpfte ihn bevor er ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden lies.

Harry strahlte. Er hatte es geschafft! Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln drehte er sich zu Hagrid herum, dem deutlich die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Die Freude hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Sie mochten Sirius zwar davon überzeugt haben Hagrids Worten eine Chance zu geben, dass es in wenigen Tagen eine Möglichkeit geben würde den Fluch, der ihn und Remus schon seit zwölf Jahren in den Fängen hielt zu brechen.

Doch um dies bewegstelligen zu können musste Sirius Severus Snape, dem Mann dem Sprecher des Fluches gegenübertreten. Snape war nun Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und in diese würde sie einbrechen müssen um an den verhassten Hexenmeter heran zu kommen.

Das Schloss war schon immer gut geschützt, doch seit dem Fall Dumbledores war die Schule völlig in den Händen der Todesser, was das Unterfangen noch erheblich erschwerte.

„Sag mal, hast du eine Idee wie wir in die Schule überhaupt reinkommen sollen?" Fragte Harry Hagrid.

„Hm, Wird ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit, jetzt wo die Todesser das Sagen haben."

„Macht euch darum mal keine Sorgen." Sirius drehte sich zu ihnen herum. Ein diabolisches Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß wie wir da rein kommen. Harry und ich zumindest."

Das gehässige Grinsen wurde beinahe noch breiter. „Und ich weiß, wie wir Snape alleine erwischen können."

„Ach, und wie?" Harry waren seine Zweifel deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ein bellendes Lachen erfüllte die Luft.

„Man bezeichnete uns nicht umsonst als die Rumtreiber." Als würde dies alles erklären schwang Sirius sich auf Seidenschnabels Rücken.

„Kommt, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Mister Moony

Episode 15

Schulterzuckend schnappte sich Harry sein Bündel und folgte Sirius, der auf Seidenschnabel davon ritt.

Moony gesellte sich eine Zeit lang zu ihm bevor er Sirius folgte.

Hagrid schnappte sich ebenso sein Gepäck und trieb Fang an ihm zu folgen. Doch der sah in nur träge aus einem Auge an. Machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm schon du Faulpelz!" Rief er und machte sich auf den Weg, sich sicher, dass Fang ihm früher oder später folgen würde.

Wiederwillig erhob Fang sich nachdem er Hagrid hinter einem Baum verschwinden sah, streckte sich und gähnte bevor er den anderen folgte.

Am Abend erreichten sie wieder die Gegend um Hogsmead. Doch zu Hagrid´s Hütte konnten sie nicht zurück kehren. Das brauchten sie auch nicht. Sirius lotste sie zu einem zerfallenen Gebäude, das als die Heulende Hütte bekannt geworden war. Hagrid wurde nervös als er erkannte wo Sirius sie hinführte.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa da hin?" Fragte er.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm herum, hob eine Braue:"Warum nicht?" Fragte er obwohl er die Antwort schon erahnte.

„Du weißt doch, dass es da drin ganz üble Gespenster gibt, oder nicht?"

Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Hier soll es spuken?

Sirius schmunzelte ungesehen von seinen beiden Begleitern. „Hier hat es nie wirklich gespukt." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wir Rumtreiber haben uns oft in der alten Baracke rumgetrieben. War sowas wie unser geheimes Versteck. An manchen Tagen, wenn uns einer zu nahe kam haben wir sie mit stimmverzerrenden Sprüchen verscheucht. Das war alles. Doch jeder glaubt jetzt das es dort spukt."

Harry wunderte sich schon ein wenig was die Rumtreiber für ein Haufen gewesen war und irgendwie war er auch neidisch, Hätte er doch auch gern solche Freunde.

Hagrid folgte Sirius in das baufällige Haus, nicht wirklich beruhigt von dem was Sirius ihnen erzählt hatte. Harry sah sich unsicher um, fand jedoch nichts was auf Geister oder einer anderen Gefahr hindeutete.

Monny schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei und trottete ganz selbstverständlich in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Dort legte er sich auf ein altes Bett. Bald würde die Sonne untergehen und morgen…und morgen war der große Tag – Der Tag an dem Sirius` und Remus` Schicksal entschieden würde.

Sirius fischte seinen Koffer aus seiner Robe und zauberte ihn wieder in seine Orginalgröße zurück. „Wann soll diese Sonnenfinsternis den sein?" Wollte er wissen, auch wenn noch immer deutliche Zweifel in seiner Stimme zu hören waren.

„Um elf. Also noch lange bevor die meisten Todesser zu dem Treffen eintrudeln." Antwortete Hagrid. Er warf sein Bündel in ein Eck und Staub stob auf.

Fang steckte seine Nase in sämtliche Ecken und schnüffelte misstrauisch.

Harry setzte sich zu Moony aufs Bett und begann gedankenverloren ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Erst Sirius` eifersüchtiger Blick lies ihn innehalten. Mit einem schuldbewussten Lächeln zog er die Hand zurück.

„Wie willst du jetzt unbemerkt in die Schule kommen?" Wechselte Harry schnell das Thema.

Sirius zog ein Stück leeres Pergament aus seinem Koffer. „Hiermit."

Ungläubig starrten Hagrid und Harry Sirius an. Wie bei Merlins Bart wollte er mit Hilfe eines leeren Stück Pergaments in die Schule kommen? Das war doch völliger Quatsch!

„Ähm, Sirius…" Weiter kam Harry jedoch nicht. Sirius hatte sich schlagartig zu einem der verschlagenen Fenster umgedreht. Durch ein paar Spalten schienen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen herein. Es würde bald Nacht werden.

Hagrid hatte gleich nach ihrem Eintreffen ein kleines Feuer entzündet, damit sie in dem trüben Licht der Heulenden Hütte etwas sehen konnten. So war keinem der drei aufgefallen wie draußen die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Sirius drückte Harry das Pergament in die Hand.

„Remus weiß was zu tun ist. Er soll uns heute Nacht in den Gang der Hexe führen. …Hagrid, du kannst versuchen dich morgen bis 10:30 Uhr zum Hintereingang bei den Gewächshäusern zu schleichen."

Mit diesen Worten eilte Sirius aus dem Zimmer. Harry starrte einige Sekunden auf die Tür durch die Sirius verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich zu Hagrid herum. Dieser war seinen Blicken gefolgt, begann jetzt jedoch die Vorräte auszupacken, damit sie etwas essen konnten.

„Kannst du mir mal den Kessel mit Wasser füllen?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah Harry zu Hagrid. Der hielt ihm den Kessel entgegen. Harry griff ihn und überlegte.

„Aquamenti, lautet der Spruch." Half Harry eine Stimme vom Bett nach.

Remus saß lächelnd an Bettrand und Harry füllte den Kessel mit Wasser.

„Danke." Murmelte Hagrid als Harry ihm den gefüllten Kessel reichte.

Remus schlüpfte derweilen in ein paar Kleider. Dies getan gesellte er sich zu Harry und Hagrid an das kleine, flackernde Feuer. Die roten Flamen warfen gespenstische Schatten in ihrer Umgebung. Nachdem der Tee fertig war genossen die drei in entspannter Stille ihr karges Abendbrot.

Von der Tür drang ein leises Scharren zu ihnen herüber und in der Dunkelheit glommen zwei fahle Augen. Der Grimm lag in der Tür und beobachtete das Treiben im Zimmer.

Remus griff sich ein Stückchen Wurst und ging zu ihm hinüber. Dankbar wurde der Leckerbissen angenommen und verschlungen. Remus ging derweilen an dem Grimm vorbei, verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Doch nicht lange. Schnell tauchte Remus wieder auf. In den Händen die Kleider die Sirius vorher noch getragen hatte.

Methodisch schnürte Remus sie zu einem Päckchen, dann griff er sich einige seiner Kleidungsstücke aus Sirius Koffer und tat mit diesen dasselbe. Sein Werk beendet besah Remus für einige Momente die beiden Bündel in seinen Händen. Sein Gesicht gab nicht preis worüber er gerade nachdachte, doch Harry vermutete, dass er sich über den bevorstehenden Tag Gedanken machte.

Harrys Mitgefühl wanderte zu dem ruhigen Mann, den er in der kurzen Zeit wirklich lieb gewonnen hatte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen was in ihm gerade vorging.

„Oh, Merlin, ich hoffe so, dass Hagrid recht hat!" Schoss es Harry durch den Kopf als er Remus so da stehen sah.

Hagrid kraulte Fang abwesend hinter den Ohren. „Hörst du Junge, du wirst morgen hier bleiben. Ja? Im Schloss ist's viel zu gefährlich für dich." Redete er auf seinen vierbeinigen Freund ein. Fang sah träge zu Hagrid auf. Es war nicht klar ob er verstand, doch Hagrid vertraute ihm.

„Harry. Wo ist Sirius` Zauberstab?" Remus lies die beiden Bündel neben Harry auf den Boden fallen.

Harry sah zu Remus auf und zog seine Habseligkeiten zu sich.

„Du weißt, dass Sirius ihm beinahe ins Gesicht gesprungen ist, als er bemerkt hatte dass der Zauberstab fehlt." Hagrid warf Remus, der jetzt neben Harry saß, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Schuldbewusst sah der zu Harry:" So was hab ich befürchtet." Gestand er.

„Na, toll! Was wenn er mir doch was getan hätte?" Harry war ärgerlich.

Remus jedoch schmunzelte ihn beruhigend an. „Nein, das hätte er nicht. Ich glaub, dafür mag er dich schon viel zu sehr.

„Ach, und woher willst du das wissen? Du …" Harry schloss abrupt den Mund als ihm bewusst wurde was da gerade aus ihm heraus gesprudelt war. Ganz zu schweigen von dem versteinerten Ausdruck auf Remus` Gesicht.

Hagrid starrte Harry ungläubig an. Sagte jedoch nichts.

„Entschuldige." Stotterte Harry kleinlaut. Manchmal war er einfach zu hitzköpfig.

Remus atmete tief durch und legte Harry eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon okay." Harry nickte leicht, fühlte sich aber noch immer schuldig. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Remus konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er und Sirius sich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Es war Snape`s Schuld, und nur seine. Harry entschied sich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sirius sagte, du sollst uns in den Gang der Hexe bringen. Was auch immer er damit meinte." Harry griff sich das Pergament, das Sirius ihm vorhin in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und reichte es Remus zur Ansicht. „Das sollst du auch noch mitbringen." Harry wunderte sich noch immer wie man damit eine Person ausfindig machen konnte, aber nun ja.

Remus` Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte was Harry ihm gegeben hatte.

„Sie existiert also noch." Er faltete das Papier auf, ein schalkhaftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, lies ihn aussehen wie einen kleinen Jungen im Honigtopf.

Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Harry, der jetzt noch verwunderter war, beobachtete jeden seiner Bewegungen genau. Hagrid´s tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut." Murmelte Remus, sein Zauberstab tippte auf die leere Fläche. Erst schien sich gar nichts zu tun, doch dann erschienen nach und nach Linie wie aus dem Nichts auf dem Pergament.

Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Harry wie sich das Pergament füllte und sich am Ende als eine Karte entpuppte. Aber keine gewöhnliche Karte. Schnell fielen Harry die vielen kleinen Füße auf die sich munter durch die aufgezeichneten Gänge bewegten, jeder mit einem kleinen Fähnchen in dem ein Name stand versehen.

„Wow!" murmelte Harry und lehnte sich näher zu Remus.

„Die Karte haben wir während unserer Schulzeit gemacht. Damit die Lehrer uns nicht bei unseren Streichen erwischen." Stolz und Wehmut lagen gleichermaßen in Remus `Stimme.

„Wer waren eigentlich die Rumtreiber?" Wollte Harry wissen.

Er wusste zwar das Sirius und Remus zu ihnen gehört hatten. Er vermutete auch seinen Vater. Doch gab es noch andere, und wenn ja, wer waren sie und was haben sie so alles getrieben als sie Studenten waren? Remus zuckte merklich zusammen bei Harrys Frage. „Darüber erzähle ich dir ein anders mal." Wich er dem Jungen aus.

„Falls es noch eine andere Chance gibt." Dachte sich Harry, schalt sich jedoch gleich für derartige Gedanken.

Hagrid beugte sich nach vorne und spähte auf die Karte, dann lachte er kurz auf.

„Das sieht euch Jungs ähnlich! Hab mich oft gewundert warum man euch so selten erwischt hat."

Remus studierte für einige Zeit die Karte bevor er leise:" Missetat begangen." murmelte. So schnell wie sie gekommen waren verschwanden die Linien und Füßchen wieder, hinterließen nichts als ein leeres Pergament.

Remus erhob sich und trat ohne ein Wort an eines der zugenagelten Fenster und spähte durch eine Ritze in die Nacht hinaus. Dann drehte er sich um:" Es ist Zeit. Wir müssen los."

Unbehagen stieg in Harry bei diesen Worten auf.

„Hast du Sirius` Zauberstab?" Fragte Remus noch einmal. Nach dem unangenehmen Zwischenfall vorhin hatte keiner mehr daran gedacht.

Harry griff sich sein Bündel, griff hinein und brachte Sirius` Zauberstab zum Vorschein.

„Gut. Behalt ihn bei dir bitte." Harry nickte und lies den Zauberstab gemeinsam mit seinem in der hinteren Tasche seiner Hose verschwinden, ohne die geringste Sorge eine Pobacke zu verlieren.

Remus derweilen packte die Karte in Sirius` Bündel, dann reichte er es zusammen mit seinem Harry. Der griff sie sich und schlang sie mit seinem eigenen über die Schulter. Er fühlte sich wie ein Packesel, beschwerte sich jedoch nicht.

„Hagrid, es tut mir leid, aber du musst hier warten. Du passt nicht in den Geheimgang."

Hagrid erhob sich um die beiden zu verabschieden: „Ich weiß. Sirius meinte er würde mich morgen in die Schule lassen. Werd´s bis dahin schon alleine schaffen."

Remus gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Oberarm:" Lass dich nicht erwischen!"

„Nur keine Sorge. Kenn das Gelände wie meine Westentasche. Besser wie die Todesser allemal. Die kriegen mich nicht." Beruhigte Hagrid Remus und sich selber. Wenn er nämlich ehrlich war flatterte ihm ganz schön das Hemd bei dem Gedanken bis morgen auf sich alleine gestellt zu sein. Aber er war kein Feigling. Er war ein Gryffindor und dies nicht ohne Grund!

„Pass du auch auf dich und vor allem auf Harry auf."

„Das werde ich." Remus griff sich seinen Zauberstab. „Komm Harry, es geht los." Remus verlies den Raum, verschwand in dem dunklen Treppenhaus. Der Grimm, der in der Tür gelegen hatte folgte ihm auf leisen Pfoten.

Harry warf Hagrid noch einen besorgten Blick zu, doch der nickte nur aufmunternd: „Geh schon. Mir wird schon nichts passieren."

„Okay, pass aber trotzdem auf. Harry verschwand nun auch durch die Tür, folgte Remus und dem Grimm in die Finsternis.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Mister Moony

Episode 16

Remus führte sie zurück auf die Straße. „Wir müssen leise sein und uns möglichst im Schatten halten." Flüsterte er Harry zu. Harry nickte stumm das er verstanden hatte. Er suchte seinen eigenen Zauberstab und hielt ihn in festem Griff. Bereit ihn eizusetzen sollte die Situation danach verlangen.

Wie Geister huschten Remus, Harry und der Grimm durch Hogsmead. Die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben und fast alle Fenster dunkel. Seit dem die Todesser die Macht übernommen hatten herrschte Angst und Schrecken und kaum jemand traute sich mehr aus dem Haus. Ganz zu schweigen von der strengen Ausgangssperre die seit dem herrschte.

Remus steuerte auf ein Haus mit fröhlich dekorierten Fenstern zu. Harry schielte hinein und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen bei all den zur Schau gestellten Leckereien. Remus schienen die Süßwaren völlig kalt zu lassen. Er eilte zur Eingangstür, sah sich in alle Richtungen um und hob den Zauberstab. „Mach das bloß nicht nach!" mahnte er Harry. Der sah Remus nur ungläubig an. „Er will doch jetzt wohl nicht da einbrechen, oder." Fragte sich Harry im Stillen.

Doch genau das plante Remus. Leise murmelte er Sprüche die Harry gänzlich unbekannt waren und lies seinen Zauberstab dabei über die Tür und das Schloss wandern. Harry vermutet, dass Remus nach Schutz- und Sicherheitszauber suchte um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Alarm ausgelöst würde. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schien Remus zufrieden.

„Alohomora." Harry hörte wie das Schloss aufsprang und Remus schob die Tür auf. Harry folgte ihm in den finsteren Geschäftsraum. Der Grimm kam als letzter herein, schlüpfte sofort hinter die Theke.

Harry liefen beinahe die Augen über als er sich umsah. Er wusste gar nicht wohin er zuerst sehen sollte.

„Harry!" zischte Remus, dessen Kopf plötzlich hinter der Theke auftauchte. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!"

Enttäuscht griff sich Harry das erst beste was er erreichen konnte, einen Schockofrosch, und verschwand ebenso hinter der Theke. Dort fand er Remus auf dem Boden kniend, vor ihm eine Klappe im Boden. Von dem Grimm war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er schon in den Keller geschlüpft.

„Schnell, rein mit dir!" Remus bedeutete Harry durch die Klappe zu steigen. Der tat wie geheißen und fand sich auf einer Treppe wieder. Langsam begann Harry hinunter zu klettern. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das Leuchten seines Zauberstabs, welches er gerade aufflammen hatte lassen. Über sich hörte Harry wie Remus die Bodenklappe schloss und bald darauf erschien ein weiterer Lichtkegel.

„Komm." Remus trat an Harry vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Kellers. Vorsichtig folgte dieser dem Licht von Remus´ Zauberstab. Ein Knarren erfüllte die Luft und Harry sah im trüben Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe wie Remus eine weitere Falltür aufzog. Es war stockfinster und Harry konnte weder erkennen in welche Richtung der Durchgang führte oder wie tief es bis zum Grund war.

Ein dunkler Schatten löste sich plötzlich hinter einer Kiste und verschwand in dem was, wie Harry vermutete, der Geheimgang war.

Remus trat zur Seite um Harry Platz zu mache damit er in den nach Moder riechenden Gang klettern konnte. Er selber stieg als letzter hinein und zog die Klappe hinter sich wieder zu.

Der Gang war niedrig, klamm und schmuddelig und nur das Licht der Zauberstäbe erhellte die Finsternis.

„Wir gehen jetzt durch den Gang und dann…dann warten wir." Erklärte Remus.

Der Grimm war schon weit in den Tunnel vorgedrungen, so dass man ihn nur noch hören aber nicht mehr sehen konnte. Harry folgte ihm zögerlich mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Remus bildete das Schlusslicht.

Harry kam es nach einiger Zeit vor als wollte der Tunnel gar kein Ende nehmen, doch als er schon glaubte sie hätten sich völlig verirrt, oder es würde gar keinen Ausgang geben, erreichten sie genau diesen. Remus zwängte sich an Harry und dem Grimm vorbei.

„Gib mir bitte die Karte und leuchte für mich." Bat er. Harry kramte nach der Karte und reichte sie Remus. Dieser Löschte das Licht an seinem Zauberstab und aktivierte die Karte. Umgehend erschienen vertraute Linien auf dem vorher leeren Pergament. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab noch weiter um Remus bessere Sicht zu gewähren. Nach eingehemden Studium der Karte löste Remus seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr. Er hob den Zauberstab und sagte:" Dissendium." Ein vorher nicht sichtbarer Eingang öffnete sich. Gab ihnen den Weg ins Schulgebäude frei.

„Schnell jetzt!" Remus schlüpfte, den Zauberstab in der einen, die Karte in der anderen Hand, durch den Eingang der von der buckligen Hexe verdeckt wurde. Harry löschte das Licht an seinem Zauberstab und folgte Remus in den spärlich beleuchteten Gang. Der Grimm schlüpfte als letzter aus dem Geheimgang und verschwand sofort in einem der Schatten.

Remus schloss zügig den Geheimgang und huschte los. Den Gang entlang, vorbei an schlafenden Portraits und etlichen Rüstungen.

Harry währe beinahe in eine der blechernen Wächter gelaufen als sie dicht an der Wand laufend um eine Ecke gebogen waren. Der Grimm schnappte ihn noch im letzten Moment am Hosenboden und zog ihn zurück, verhinderte somit Schlimmeres. Erleichtert und beschämt zugleich blickte Harry zu dem Grimm.

Sie huschten durch Gänge und Treppen hinauf, Remus` Augen immer auf die Karte geheftete. Plötzlich hielt Remus jedoch inne, sah sich unruhig um. Aus einiger Entfernung konnte Harry den Wiederhall von Schritten hören.

„Schnell!" Remus packte Harry unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn wenige Meter weiter in eine Besenkammer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig! Remus hatte die Hand noch an der Klinke als draußen vor der Tür die Schritte zu vernehmen waren.

„Puh, das war knapp." Stöhnte Remus und lehnte sich erleichtert an eine Wand. Was Harry natürlich nicht sah, denn es war stockdunkel in dem winzigen Raum, bis ein Licht aufflackerte. Es war Remus´ Zauberstab. Harry beobachtet wie dieser erneut kein Auge von der Karte nahm.

„Waren das gerade Todesser?" fragte Harry ihn. Remus sah kurz auf und nickte. „Wir müssen aufpassen, aber wir haben unser Ziel beinahe erreicht."

Harry schenkte ihm einen verwundeten Blick und fragte sich was wohl ihr Ziel sein würde.

Nach fünf ereignislosen Minuten entschied Remus, dass es sicher war weiter zu gehen und sie verließen die stickige Besenkammer.

Harry spähte um die Tür in den dunklen Gang bevor er Remus` spärlich sichtbarem Schatten folgte. Von dem Grimm war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, doch Harry wusste das er da war. Irgendwo in den Schatten der Schule.

„So da sind wir." Sagte Remus als sie noch eine Treppe hinaufgestiegen waren. Harry musterte verwundet die leere Wand vor sich.

„Bitte warte hier." Wies Remus Harry an und schob ihn neben ein Bild voller Ballett tanzender Trolle und eines Zauberers, dann begann er vor der kahlen Wand auf und ab zu laufen. Harry wollte ihn schon fragen was in ihn gefahren sei als sich wie von Geisterhand eine Tür in der Wand erschien. Remus öffnete sie und winkte Harry hinein.

Harry folgte der Aufforderung und betrat den Raum. Es war ein kleines, heimeliges Zimmer mit Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald. Zwei große, einladende Sessel in Rot und Gold standen vor einem Kamin in dem ein fröhliches Feuer knisterte. Der Boden war mit einem flauschigen Teppich in denselben Farben belegt.

„Setz dich." Remus war in eine der Sessel gesunken, zu seinen Füssen lag der Grimm, der in einem unbemerkten Moment in den Raum geschlüpft war.

Harry warf sein Gepäck neben den zweiten Sessel und sank hinein. Noch ehe er sich versah vielen ihm die Augen zu und Schlaf überkam ihn.

„Harry! Harry wach auf." Eine bekannte Stimme drang durch die Wirren eines Traumes zu Harry durch. Langsam streifte er die Bilder ab und öffnete die Augen.

Sirius hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, seine Hand ruhte schwer auf seiner Schulter. Desorientiert sah Harry sich um, doch kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück. Er befand sich noch immer in dem kleinen, geheimen Zimmer. Durch das Fenster schien milchiges Tageslicht herein. Verschwommen durch den dichten Nebel der das Gelände einhüllte.

Moony lag auf dem weichen Teppich vor dem noch immer prasselnden Feuer.

„Komm, es ist schon zehn. Wir müssen Hagrid holen, wenn ich auch nicht genau weiß warum."

Harry rappelte sich auf und streckte sich. Sirius reichte ihm eine Kanten Brot und etwas Wurst. Harry gierte das Essen hinunter erst jetzt bemerkend wie hungrig er doch war.

Als Harry fertig war mit seinem Frühstück warf Sirius ihm sein Gepäck zu, welches Harry geschickt einfing. Dann aktivierte er die Karte und verließ das Zimmer. Harry und Moony folgten ihm.

Die Gänge waren menschenleer. Schüler und Lehrer waren in ihren Klassenräumen und auch sonst zeigte sich nichts und niemand. Binnen weniger Minuten hatten sie den Hintereingang, der zu den Gewächshäusern führte, erreicht. Hagrid wartete bereits auf sie, doch von Fang fehlte jede Spur.

„Wo ist Fang?" Wollte Harry wissen, als er Hagrids treuen Begleiter nirgends sehen konnte.

„Hab ihn in der Hütte gelassen." Erklärte Hagrid. „Wollte nicht das ihm was passiert."

Harry nickte verstehend. Er würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders machen, hätte er ein Haustier.

Die drei wollten gerade wieder in die Schule zurück gehen als sie von näherkommenden Geräuschen aufgeschreckt wurden. Es waren eindeutig Schritte. Doch keine menschliche. Sie stammten von etwas größerem. Hinter einem der Gewächshäuser tauchte ein großer Schatten auf. Ein Schatten der auf vier Beinen lief- Es war Seidensschnabel!

Der Hippogreif war aus dem Zimmer, in dem Sirius ihn in der Heulenden Hütte untergebracht hatte, geflohen um nach seinem Herrn zu sehen.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf bei Schnäbelchens Anblick und Sirius` und Hagrids angespannten Schultern entspannten sich sichtbar.

„Verdammt Schnäbelchen!" Zischte Sirius als Seidenschnabel sie erreichte. „Was suchst du hier?"

Als Antwort stupste Seidenschnabel Sirius nur freundschaftlich an. Der lächelte und klopfte Schnäbelchen auf den Hals bevor er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Karte widmete.

Zu seiner Erleichterung zeigte die Karte niemanden in ihre Nähe, der sie bemerkt haben könnte.

Seidenschnabel stupfte Sirius erneut und der betrachtete den Hyppogreif als würde er etwas überlegen. Dann drehte er sich schlagartig zu Hagrid um.

„Wenn ihr bis in einer Stunde nichts von mir hört, oder ihr das Dunkle Mal aufgehen seht, dann…" Sirius unterbrach sich, sah zu Moony uns nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Hagrid, ich will dass du es in diesem Fall beendest."

Harry glaubte er habe sich verhört. Hatte Sirius gerade Hagrid angewiesen Mooony, also Remus umzubringen? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! Unweigerlich sah Harry zum Himmel. Noch immer verhüllten dichte Nebelschwaden die Sicht, aber Harry glaubte dennoch einen Schatten zu erkennen der sich langsam über die Sonne legte.

Hagrid starrte Sirius ungläubig an.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?...Sirius!"

Sirius Augen leuchteten plötzlich kalt. „ Wenn ich versage ist er auf sich alleine gestellt. Ist das besser?...Nein, ich will dass du wenigstens dieses Mal was Vernünftiges machst."

Betreten sah Hagrid bei diesen Worten zu Boden. Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit nickte er unglücklich.

„Aber wie soll ich es tun? Ich kann nicht so zaubern wie ihr und noch weniger will ich das er leidet."

„Nimm dir Harrys Zauberstab. Ich hoffe er funktioniert bei dir. Der Zauber lautet Avada Kedavra. Er ist kurz und schmerzlos." Sirius sprach in monotoner Stimme. Sein Blick auf Moony geheftet der nichts Böses ahnend in der Tür saß.

Hagrids Augen weiteten sich.

„Der Spruch ist ein Unverzeihlicher. Ich habe keine Lust in Askaban deswegen zu landen."

Hagrid hatte eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust Moony zu töten aber er wollte Sirius auch seinen letzten Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Im Endeffekt wollte diese doch nur die Chance dann wenigstens im Tod mit seiner großen Liebe vereint zu werden.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es ist doch nur…es ist doch nur ein Wolf. Da wird dir keiner was anhängen deshalb." Sirius Blick löste sich von Moony und wanderte zu Harry.

„Kümmere dich auch bitte um ihn." Hagrid wusste genau wenn Sirius meinte, und die Dementoren sollten ihn holen würde er Harry sich selber überlassen. Stumm stimmte er Sirius zu.

Harry sah zu Hagrid auf und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Das hatte er sich alles ganz anders vorgestellt. Was sollte er nur tun? Sie konnten doch nicht einfach Moony töten! Überhaupt warum wichen sie plötzlich wieder von ihren Plan ab? Sirius hatte doch gesagt er würde Hagrids Idee Glauben schenken, aber das hier hörte sich völlig anders an. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sirius klang so entschlossen, dass Harry keine Möglichkeit sah an ihn heran zu kommen.

Jetzt konnte Harry nur noch darauf hoffen dass sich alles zum Guten entwickeln würde.

Sirius fuhr mit einer Hand über Seidenschnabels Flügel und mit einem letzten Blick auf Moony werfend schwang er sich auf dessen Rücken. Mit einem energischen Ruck riss er Seidenschnabel herum und ritt davon. Harry beobachtete wie er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Mister Moony

Episode 17

Hilflos sahen sich Harry und Hagrid an, dann sahen sie beide zu Moony. Unbehagen machte sich in ihnen breit.

„Los, komm, wir müssen was tun." Hagrid trat in der Gang der Schule. Harry folgte ihm, sah sich dabei vorsichtig um. Sie mussten achtsam sein, jetzt auf sich alleine gestellt und ohne die Hilfe der Karte.

* * *

Sirius trieb Seidenschnabel eine Treppe empor und beobachtete dabei die Karte. Er suchte nach der Markierung die Snapes Aufenthaltsort verriet. Seidenschnabels Schritte hallten laut in den leeren Gängen wieder und es war ein Wunder das niemand davon aufgeschreckt wurde.

Die Karte enthüllte, dass Snape sich in der Großen Halle aufhielt und mit ihm alle Schüler und der Lehrkörper. Scheinbar wollte er sichergehen, dass sich am heutigen Abend, wenn der Dunkle Lord sich in Hogwarts aufhielt, niemand daneben benahm.

Sirius gab Seidenschnabel die Sporen und dieser trabte los. Brachte Sirius immer näher an sein Ziel.

* * *

„Ich möchte euch eindringlich darauf hinweisen, dass ich von euch heute, da der Dunkle Lord persönlich in die Schule kommt…" Snape stand am Lehrerpodium und übersah die versammelten Schüler. Doch die letzten seiner Worte gingen in lautem Getrampel unter.

Alle Anwesenden starrten zur Tür von wo die störenden Geräusche herdrangen.

Eine riesige, gefiederte Gestalt preschte durch den Eingang zur Großen Halle, ließ die Schüler erschrocken zurück weichen.

Snape stockte der Atem als er erkannte wer für den Aufruhr verantwortlich war.

„Black! Die Gerüchte deiner Rückkehr sind also war." Sprach Snape und trat näher an Sirius, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Seidenschnabels Rücken thronte, heran.

„Snape! Jetzt wirst du bezahlen für das was du uns angetan hast!" Donnerte Sirius. Mit einer flinken Bewegung feuerte Sirius einen Fluch auf Snape ab, doch der erreichte ihn nie.

Ein schrilles Lachen hallte durch die Halle. Neben Snape war Bellatrix, Sirius verhasste Cousine aufgetaucht. Mit einem irren Grinsen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Bereit zuzuschlagen sollte Sirius eine falsche Bewegung machen. Die Schüler wichen verunsichert an die Wände zurück, nicht daran interessiert zwischen die Fronten zu geraten.

* * *

Dicht neben der Tür lehnte ein Junge mit blondem Haar an der Wand. „Hey, Draco!" Unsicher sah der Gerufene sich um. „Hey, Draco, komm doch mal raus." Verwundert folgte der Blonde dem Ruf. Doch kaum hatte Draco die Halle verlassen versank seine Welt in Dunkelheit.

Niemand schien jedoch sein Verschwinden zu bemerken und es fiel auch nicht auf als ein Schüler zurück in die Halle geschlüpft kam. Ein Schüler mit rabenschwarzem Haar und grünen Augen.

Harry versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken. Er hatte Draco von seinem Besuch in Askaban wiedererkannt. Besonders da dieser ihm ganz schön auf die Finger getreten war, wenn auch nicht bewusst. Harry ließ sich diese Gelegenheit nicht eingehend sich dafür zu revanchieren.

Der Schocker den Harry ihm gerade verpasst hatte kam so überraschend, das Draco gar keine Chance zu reagieren geblieben war. Er war einfach in sich zusammengesackt. Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Hagrid hatte ihn aufgefangen und in einen naheliegenden Erker getragen, wo sich Harry kurzerhand Dracos Schuluniform aneignete.

Kaum trug Harry die gestohlenen Kleider lies er Sirius Zauberstab in der Robe verschwinden und schlich zurück in die Große Halle. Seinen ließ er bei Hagrid, wenn auch mit großem Unbehagen und noch mehr Nervosität überkam ihn als er sah was in der Halle vor sich ging.

* * *

Sirius saß noch immer auf Seidenschnabels Rücken, den Zauberstab auf eine schwarz gekleidete Gestallt mit speckigem Haar gerichtet.

Neben ihm stand noch eine Frau mit einem irren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Bellatrix. Zwei weitere Personen, vermutlich ebenfalls Todesser, gesellten sich zu ihr. Eine etwas pummlige Frau und ein Mann. Sirius schien sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren zu lassen. Er wollte Snape!

Ohne Zögern feuerte Sirius einige wohl platzierte Flüche ab. Funken stoben und manche Schüler schrien auf, doch keiner wagte es aus der Halle zu fliehen.

Seidenschnabel tänzelte unruhig in dem beengten Raum. Sirius lies sich von seinen Rücken gleiten und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Flanke, so dass er aus der Großen Halle trabte.

Kaum berührten seine Füße den Boden fixierte Sirius erneut seine Gegner.

Binnen Sekunden stoben Flüche durch die Luft, wurden abgeblockt oder schlugen war los in Wände und Fenster ein.

* * *

Harry, der das Schauspiel von seinem Platz an der Wand neben der Tür beobachtete, staunte nicht schlecht mit welcher Präzession Sirius die Angriffe abwehrte, nur um gleich zurück zu schlagen.

* * *

Ein grüner Blitz jagte auf Sirius zu, der war gerade mit Bellatrix beschäftigt, doch im letzten Moment duckte er sich noch aus dem Weg und der Fluch donnerte in die Wand.

Bellatrix holte erneut zu einem Schlag aus, feuerte einen grünen Blitz auf ihn ab. Sirius duckte sich erneut und der Todesfluch verfehlte erneut sein Ziel.

„Nein!" Sirius zweiter Angreifer eilte zu der Frau die gerade in sich zusammen gebrochen war. Getroffenen von Bellatrix Todesfluch der Sirius nicht getroffen hatte.

Amicus fiel neben Alecto auf die Knie. Sie war sofort Tod gewesen, kaum hatte der Fluch sie getroffen. Amicus zog ihren blassen, leblosen Körper in seine Arme.

Bellatrix schien vom Tod der anderen Todesserin nicht im Geringsten zu berühren.

* * *

Bestürzt beobachtete Harry das Schauspiel. Noch nie hatte er jemanden im Kampf fallen sehen. Er wandte den Blick ab, sah zur Decke, die den Himmel draußen widerspiegelte. Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass die Sonne immer mehr von einem Schatten überzogen wurde.

* * *

Bellatrix machte Sirius noch immer das Leben schwer. Feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf ihn ab und gab ihm keine Chance sie aus dem Gefecht zu ziehen. Sie waren sich absolut ebenbürtig.

* * *

Die einzig Leidtragen des nicht enden wollenden Gefechts waren die Schüler, die das Spektakel mit ansehen mussten. Zwei Schüler wurde von einem querschlagenden Avada Kedavra getroffen und sackten umgehend zu Boden. Ein junges Mädchen lag vor Schmerzen schreiend am Boden, unzählige Schnitte übersähen seinen Körper.

Drei weitere Schüler mussten sich bei dem Anblick von all dem Blut und den Toten übergeben. Andere weinten. Es war schrecklich. Doch noch immer wagte es keiner zu fliehen.

Harry schluckte heftig, er fühlte sich schrecklich, doch er wollte sich keine Blöße geben. Immer wieder rief er sich ins Gedächtnis dass er Askaban überstanden hatte, dann würde er auch dies überstehen.

Ein Aufprall riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken sah er zu Sirius, stellte jedoch erleichtert fest, dass dieser Bellatrix aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte. Seine exzentrische Cousine lag reglos auf dem Boden und auch Amicus war über dem Körper seiner toten Schwester zusammengesackt. Sirius hatte ihn unschädlich gemacht.

* * *

Jetzt war da nur noch Snape und niemand würde ihn daran hindern seine Rache zu bekommen. Niemand!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Mister Moony

Episode 18

Hagrid sah mit Unbehagen zu Moony, mit dem er sich in einer sonnigen Ecke außerhalb der Großen Halle versteckt hielt. Er wollte Moony nicht töten. Doch er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben.

Er sah zum x-ten Mal zu dem Fenster über sich, deutlich sah er den Schatten der sich immer weiter über die Sonne legte. Hoffnung stieg in Hagrid auf. Hoffnung das Sirius und Snape noch am Leben sein würden beim Eintritt der Sonnenfinsternis und er endlich gut machen konnte was er vor all den Jahren angerichtet hatte.

Schreie und Kampfgeräusche drangen an Hagrids Ohren und er duckte sich so gut es ging in den Schatten, der ihn eh kaum verbergen konnte. Neben ihm zuckte Moony immer wider zusammen, oder er stand auf, darauf erpicht sich ebenfalls ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Zu gewohnt war er es an Sirius` Seite zu sein. Auch im Kampf.

* * *

In der großen Halle schritt Sirius drohend auf Snape zu. Dieser zeigte keine Regung.

„Jetzt wirst du bezahlen!" Spie Sirius.

„Oh, wirklich? Du weiß aber schon, dass du damit euer Schicksal besiegelst? Der Fluch kann nie wieder gebrochen werden." Snape grinste hämisch auf Sirius hinunter.

Es wurde unheimlich ruhig in der Halle. Man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören. Die Studenten beobachteten mit angehaltenem Atem was passieren würde.

Sirius lies sich von Snapes Worten nicht ins Boxhorn jagen. Mit eisigem Blick starrte er auf den Mann der sein Leben zerstört hatte.

„Es ist eh alles aus!" Sirius richtet den Zauberstab auf Snape, bereit den schmerzhaftesten Fluch der ihm einfiel auf ihn abzufeuern. Doch kaum verließ die Formel seine Lippen wurde der Fluch auch schon abgeblockt.

Lucius Malfoy war nun direkt vor Snape aufgetaucht. Bereit dem Ganzen ein und für alle mal ein Ende zu bereiten.

Verärgert wich Sirius ein Stück zurück. Woher tauchten denn dauernd diese Ratten auf? Doch er würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Er würde auch Malfoy aus dem Weg räumen.

* * *

Harry fluchte innerlich als er Lucius Malfoy entdeckte. Dann sah er erneut zur Decke. Die Sonne verdunkelte sich zunehmend und Harry wunderte sich warum Sirius dies nicht bemerkte. Vielleicht mussten sie ja einfach nur Zeit schinden.

* * *

Sirius und Lucius umkreisten sich wie zwei bissige Hunde, wogen einander ab. Warteten bis ihr Gegner den ersten Fehler machte.

Das Spiel schien sich ewig hinzuziehen, beide waren voll konzentriert.

„Morsmordre!" Hallte es durch die Halle und Sirius fuhr erschrocken herum. Snape hatte Bellatrix aus der Ohnmacht erweckt und ihr viel nichts Besseres ein als das Dunkle Mal herauf zu beschwören. Als Zeichen dass sie nun alles daran setzen würde das Leben ihres verhassten Cousins zu beenden. Hier und jetzt.

Sirius hielt für einen Moment inne, betreten sah er zu Boden, seine Lippen bewegten sich tonlos.

* * *

Harry wurde kreidebleich.

„Hagrid, bitte nicht!"Schoß es Harry durch den Kopf. „Oh, Merlin, lass Moony noch am Leben sein." Flehte er innerlich.

* * *

Snape sah zu Sirius und ein hässliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er ahnte was Sirius seinen Begleitern aufgetragen hatte.

„Zu dumm für dich Black! Aber wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, dann soll niemand ihn haben."

Lucius lies sich nicht lange von Sirius Passivität irritieren und begann erneut ihn zu umkreisen, jedoch machte er keine Anstalten anzugreifen. Er wartete bis Sirius den ersten Zug oder Fehler machte.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell.

Bellatrix stürzte wie ein Stein zu Boden- Tod. Gleichzeitig flog Sirius der Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er landete in Snapes Hand, der ihn zu Boden fallen lies und ihn unter seinem Ansatz zermalmte.

Ungläubig starrte Sirius auf seinen zerstörten Zauberstab. Jetzt war wirklich alles aus. Remus war tot und er hatte selbst die letzte Möglichkeit verloren sich an der Person zu Rächen, die ihm all dieses Leid angetan hatte.

Mit hängendem Kopf und Schultern stand Sirius in der Großen Halle. Er wirkte plötzlich klein und hilflos. Als er das Gesicht jedoch wieder hob loderten seine Augen noch immer voller hasserfüllten Feuers.

„Sirius!" Harry zog Sirius` Zauberstab aus Dracos gestohlener Robe.

„Sirius!" Sirius wandte sich verwundert in die Richtung aus der er seinen Namen hörte. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er Harry unter den Schülern entdeckte. Dieser warf ihm etwas zu. Instinktiv fing Sirius es auf und erkannte was es war. Sein Zauberstab!

Ungläubig besah er sich den Zauberstab, dann blickte er mit erhoben Brauen zu Harry der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und einmal scharf nickte. Sirius erwiderte es und fuhr los.

Lucius Malfoy hatte keine Chance zu reagieren. Noch ehe er begriff was Sirius gerade zugespielt worden war traf ihn ein grüner Lichtblitz und beendete sein Leben.

Jetzt stand niemand mehr zwischen Sirius und Snape.

Sirius trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Snape zu. Der verfolgte jede von Sirius` Bewegungen, wie eine Schlange die jeden Moment zuschlagen wollte. Den eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand um jeden Angriff zurückschlagen zu können.

Eingehüllt von trübem, dämmrigem Licht maßen sich die beiden Männer mit hasserfüllten Augen.

„Das ist deine Ende!" murmelte Sirius, breit bis zum Letzten zu gehen.

„Das werden wir sehen!" Entgegnete Snape und setzte an den ersten Fluch zu sprechen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich tonlos. Sirius tat es ihm gleich, doch sein Todesfluch verfehlte Snape, schlug in die Wand hinter ihm ein. Snape grinste höhnisch, fest davon entschlossen dass auch sein nächster Fluch sein Ziel nicht verfehlen würde.

Sirius wich etwas zurück, wappnete sich zum Gegenschlag als plötzlich eine Stimme durch die Große Hall wiederhallte.

Snape lies wie vom Blitz getroffen seinen Zauberstab fallen, seine Augen ungläubig auf einen Punkt gerichtet.

Sirius zittrige Hand schloss sich so fest um seinen Zauberstab, das das Holz beinahe barst. Wie in Zeitlupe begann er sich umzudrehen.

„Sirius! Tu es nicht!" Da war sie, die Stimme die er sich sehnte wieder zu hören. Seit zwölf Jahren. Sirius drehte sich um und dann sah er ihn. Remus stand zwischen den Flügeln der Tür. Leibhaftig und in menschlicher Gestalt. Er trat in die Große Halle, die jetzt nur noch in trübem Licht schimmerte, an der Decke erkannte man deutlich die Sonnenfinsternis.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Aufregung. Hoffentlich würde jetzt alles gut gehen. Sirius stand wie angewurzelt da, beobachtet mit ungläubigen Augen wie Remus an seine Seite trat. Ein scheues Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang hielt Remus Sirius Blick stand bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Snape zuwandte. Sein Blick verhärtete sich als er seinen unerwünschten Verehrer sah.

Eine kühle Hand griff die von Sirius und zog ihn sachte in Snapes Richtung.

Dieser schien wie gelähmt, er starrte nur auf Remus bevor er schlagartig den Blick abwand.

„Sieh und an! Beide!" Forderte Remus mit ruhiger, drohender Stimme.

Doch Snape senkte sein Haupt noch weiter, nicht bereit die beiden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sirius feuerte einen Fluch auf den Punkt vor Snapes Füssen ab. Die aufsprühenden Funken ließen Snape den Blick wieder heben.

„Sieh uns an!" Befahl Sirius kalt. Seine Stimme hallte, in der gespenstischen, abwartenden Stille an den Wänden wieder. Keiner der Zuschauer machte einen Laut, alle warteten nur was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Snapes schwarze Augen wanderten wiederwillig zu Sirius dann zu Remus und wieder zurück.

* * *

Harry drückte den Beiden die Daumen, so fest das es schon schmerzte. Eine Berührung an seiner Schulter lies ihn einen erschrockenen Satz machen. Als er sich umsah entdeckte er Hagrid, dem es trotz seiner Größe gelungen war sich in die Große Halle zu mogeln.

Harry lächelte ihn an und Hagrid erwiderte es, dann schenkten sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder den drei Männern vorne am Lehrerpodest.

Über ihren Köpfen schob sich die Sonne wieder hinter dem Mond hervor. Erste Strahlen erreichten schon wieder den Boden.

Hagrid und Harry hielten die Luft an. Jeden Moment würde sich zeigen ob Hagrid recht hatte und der Fluch nun wirklich gebrochen war.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Niemand wagte sich zu bewegen oder einen Laut von sich zu geben. Nur der zunehmende Sonnenschein, der durch die Fenster drang, zeigte wie die Zeit verstrich.

* * *

Remus sah zu einem der hohen Fenster und dem Licht das den Boden in ein freundliches Licht tauchte. Er lies von Sirius` Hand ab und trat näher an den Lichtkegel.

Harry verkrampfte sich unweigerlich, Hagrid grub seien Finger in Harrys Schulter, so dass es weh tat, und Sirius musste sich zusammenreisen Remus nicht vom Schein der Sonne wegzureißen.

Snape war auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und beobachtete aus einem Schleier von schwarzem, speckigen Harr was geschah.

Der Lichtkegel breitete sich aus und erfasste Remus, badete ihn im warmen Licht. Er sah nach oben und wartete. Es geschah- Nichts!

Hagrid packte Harrys Schulter vor Freude noch fester und Harry war sich sicher, dass er später blaue Flecken haben würde. Doch das war nebensächlich. Etwas Feuchtes lief ihm über die Wangen und Harry war sich sicher dass es Freudentränen waren. Ein unterdrücktes Geräusch verriet ihm dass auch Hagrid mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Sirius starrte ungläubig auf Remus, der wahrscheinlich genauso ungläubig, noch immer in der Sonne stand. Keiner der beiden konnte recht begreifen, dass ihr Martyrium nun endlich zu Ende war.

Auf wackligen Beinen ging Sirius zu Remus, dieser streckte ihm eine zittrige Hand entgegen.

Sirius griff sie. „Komm las uns gehen." Remus zog sachte an Sirius` Hand und machte Anstalten die Große Halle zu verlassen. Im letzten Moment drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu Sanpe herum.

Dieser saß wie ein gebrochener, alter Mann auf dem Boden. Doch in Remus regte sich kein Mitleid. Zuviel Leid hatte der Mann über ihn, Sirius und viele andere gebracht.

Als nächstes suchte er Harry und Hagrid in der Masse von Schülern. Er lächelte und nickte ihnen zu als er ihre vor Freude um die Beherrschung kämpfenden Gestallten in der Menge entdeckte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Hagrid eine Bewegung vorne am Lehrerpodest. In letzter Sekunde rief er:" Sirius! Pass auf!"

Sirius schnellte herum. Er sah das Sanpe seinen am Boden liegenden Zauberstab aufgehoben hatte und auf Remus zielte. Ohne groß zu überlegen feuerte Sirius einen Fluch auf ihn ab.

Snape wurde quer durch den Raum geschleudert und krachte mit einem knochenbrechenden Schlag gegen die Wand. Sein Körper fiel reglos zu Boden. Er war tot.

Sirius schenkte Hagrid einen dankbaren Blick. Dankbar nicht nur für die Warnung, sondern für alles was er in den letzten Tagen für ihn getan hatte.

Remus war ebenfalls herumgefahren, starrte auf den toten Körper seines Peinigers bis er eine sanfte Berührung in seinem Haar spürte.

„Du hast ja graue Haare bekommen." Sirius ließ sachte eine angegraute Strähne durch die Finger gleiten.

Remus lächelte und zog Sirius nun endlich in seine Arme.

„Remus, Remus,…" Wie ein Mantra wiederholte Sirius seinen Namen immer wieder als er sein Gesicht in Remus Halsbeuge vergrub.

Um Harrys und Hagrids Beherrschung war es nun geschehen und sie lagen sich schluchzend in den Armen. Überglücklich dass sie Sirius und Remus hatten helfen können. Helfen sich von ihrem Unglück zu befreien.

Die umstehenden Schüler brachen in Applaus und Jubel aus. Jetzt konnte ein neues Leben beginnen!

Ende

AN.: Wow! Ich kann's kaum glauben, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe. Nachdem die letzten Monate nur aus Stress und schlechter Gesundheit bestanden haben wollte ich schon gar nicht mehr daran glauben überhaupt je fertig zu werden. Leider hat das gute Stück noch keinen Beta gesehen, also seid bitte gnädig. Für Hinweise auf Fehler bin ich natürlich immer dankbar.


End file.
